


a colorful mess

by kangeun (peachymoka), peachymoka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians, Light Swearing, Non-binary character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Textfic, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Useless Lesbians, also they are messes, at least most of them, chatfic, chatroom, everyone is diverse, gays, groupchat, ofc it is a slowburn what do u expect, thanks quarantine, we may have some gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoka/pseuds/kangeun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoka/pseuds/peachymoka
Summary: eetree: like freshmen are so rude in generalangel: you do realize you’re in a chat where literally 2/3 of the people here are freshmen?sages: i literally take no offense to that i hate freshmen toorenzo: tbh im already over freshmen year------------------a chatfic set in a high school, where friends interact in group chats full of chaos and many other things. actually no, it's just chaos, sorry.(updates every friday!)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. quality friendship right here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minano: im not straight
> 
> renzo: me neither lmao
> 
> eetree: same
> 
> sushi: I don’t consider myself straight. 
> 
> angel: i’m not straight either. 
> 
> sages: wait what the fukc
> 
> sages: so ur telling me
> 
> sages: im the onLY STRAIGHT ONE HERE?

**Chae Minako (minano)** added **Sushil Rahmani (sushi)** , **Evangeline Kahananui (angel)** , **Itri Adams (eetree)** , **Sage Spencer (sages)** , and **Lorenzo Villanueva (renzo)** to the chat.

**minano** changed the chat name to **spanish ii check !**

**renzo:** im failing spanish ii stfu minako

**sushi:** I’m sure your grade will go up because of our project. 

**sages:** imagine being bilingual but failing the class of your native tongue

**renzo:** literally fuck grammar u dont need it when ur talking to other people or going to different countries

**renzo:** and fuck u too sage

**eetree:** renzo why are you being so rude

**angel:** okay, but why was this made? we just finished our project. 

**minano:** well, i just thought we would get to know each other better !

**eetree:** minako

**eetree:** why are u so wholesome

**minano:** don’t ask me !

**sushi:** Well, I think this is a great idea. 

**sages:** okay but

**sages:** are you really sure abt that

**sages:** bc we have freaking itri in this chat

**eetree:** sage why are u so rude to me

**eetree:** like freshmen are so rude in general

**angel:** you do realize you’re in a chat where literally 2/3 of the people here are freshmen?

**sages:** i literally take no offense to that i hate freshmen too

**renzo:** tbh im already over freshmen year

**sushi:** Don’t worry, it’ll get better over time. 

**renzo:** thats what i thought

**angel:** why didn’t we make this gc earlier?

**minano:** well because we used emails and stuff to talk,,,

**sages:** and facetime

**sages:** but it was literally itri screaming haha

**eetree:** u guys are so mean

**renzo:** dude take a joke

**sushi:** Anyway, it’s just a great way for us to get to know each other! 

**sushi:** If you guys don’t know, I’m Sushil.

**eetree:** hi sushil

**minano:** hi sushil !

**sushi:** But you guys already know that. 

**minano:** oh wait

**minano:** who knows each other in this chat ?

**minano:** sage and i know each other from ms !

**sages:** yeah haha

**sages:** pretty sure minako is the only person ik in this gc

**angel:** i share a class or two with renzo.

**renzo:** haha yeah we share chorus together

**eetree:** ooh that’s fun !

**angel:** oh yeah, we’ve seen each other around and stuff

**minano:** sushil do u share any classes with itri ?

**eetree:** pe i think LOL

**sushi:** It’s also known as Driver’s Ed, but yeah!

**sushi:** We just don’t talk that much. 

**sages:** but i’ve def seen evangeline around in some classes

**angel:** well, it’s probably bc we’re freshmen and all.

**minano:** yeah ive seen yall around in some of my classes !

**minano:** wait

**minano:** thinking abt it now

**minano:** evangeline are u in all honors ?

**angel:** yeah? 

**angel:** we’re in most of the same classes.

**minano:** OH

**minano:** how come u never told me ?

**minano:** we couldve become close friends 

**angel:** well, you’re always talking with others, and i’m not one to really introduce myself. 

**minano:** omg ! 

**sushi:** So what are you guys interested in? 

**eetree:** i’m an artist ! 

**renzo:** im what yall call a gamer

**minano:** i like books !

**sages:** and kdramas

**minano:** sage thats just my guilty pleasure !

**sages:** one thing to know abt minako is that she is literally a hopeless romantic 

**minano:** and one thing to know abt sage is that she can be mean sometimes :(

**sages:** girl im just speaking the truth

**angel:** and you can tell these two are obviously great friends. 

**eetree:** sushil what do u like to do

**sushi:** Um

**sushi:** I take care of plants. 

**eetree:** wait what

**eetree:** THATS SO CUTE OML

**sushi:** Um, thanks? 

**sages:** itri is right tho

**sages:** ur like the first guy ik that actually likes to take care of nature

**minano:** what inspired you ?

**sushi:** Well, my neighbors run this flower shop, and I work there, so that kinda inspired me. 

**eetree:** that’s even cuter oml 

**renzo:** itri calling sushil cute??

**eetree:** well his hobby is cute,,,

**renzo:** btw sage what do u like

**minano:** shes ur average white girl

**sages:** um no

**minano:** actually she had a tumblr and fandom phase so nvm

**sages:** technically i still do bc atla 

**eetree:** atla is for intellectuals only

**sages:** i agree itri

**minano:** but sage is still ur average white girl !

**minano:** shes straight, she does tiktok dances,,,

**renzo:** what does straight have to do w all this

**minano:** idk it was just emphasis LOL

**sages:** i mean like most people ik r straight so it cant really apply to anything

**minano:** im not straight

**renzo:** me neither lmao

**eetree:** same

**sushi:** I don’t consider myself straight. 

**angel:** i’m not straight either. 

**sages:** wait what the fukc

**sages:** so ur telling me

**sages:** im the onLY STRAIGHT ONE HERE?

**renzo:** LMAO

**angel:** seems like it. 

**eetree:** i guess so HAHA

**sushi:** Well I guess that’s one thing we all have in common. 

**minano:** most of us LOL

**sages:** wow ok

**sages:** i see how it is

**eetree:** wait

**eetree:** what kind of not straight are you guys

**sages:** i love the way he words this

**sages:** true intellectual language

**minano:** im lesbian !

**renzo:** im bi haha

**angel:** i’m pansexual. 

**sushi:** I’m not sure, but I definitely know I’m not straight. 

**eetree:** omg wow how diverse

**eetree:** im gay btw

**minano:** OMG

**minano:** a fellow homosexual ! 

**eetree:** this is amazing

**eetree:** can we be gay best friends?

**minano:** um yes !

**renzo:** love how were just vibing in this gc 

**renzo:** def a highlight of my freshman year

**sushi:** You’re still in your freshman year…

**sages:** sushil after a good while half the freshmen are done w frosh year lmao

**eetree:** sounds abt right

**sushi:** But honestly this group chat just gives me good vibes. 

**minano:** yeah !

**minano:** hopefully we become more than classmates bc of this gc :)

**angel:** and hopefully we get a better freshman year from this.

**renzo:** wait i got a better name for this gc 

**renzo** changed the chat name to **imagine being straight (minus sage)**

**sage:** wow ok

**angel:** quality friendship right here. 

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee **(hollandaise)**

Itri Adams **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui **(yinyang)**

**eetree:** AJSDKFAJKFJDAKDJFKA

**hollandaise:** umm are u okay

**eetree:** NO I AM NOT OKAY

**quinntessent:** is it abt ur crush 

**eetree:** hell yea it is

**yinyang:** About How Utterly Handsome He Is?

**hollandaise:** and how his muscles are so hot that u want him to step on u?

**quinntessent:** and whenever he speaks it feels like an angel is speaking?

**eetree:** yes

**eetree:** wait 

**yinyang:** We Get The Story

**quinntessent:** just let us continue on with our lives

**eetree:** wait no its more than that

**hollandaise:** what u had a dream abt making out with him

**eetree:** no i swear everyone is so mean to me >:(

**eetree:** i literally cheer yall on in everything u guys do

**eetree:** and then when it comes to me everyone likes to make fun of me

**eetree:** this is bullying at its finest

**hollandaise:** dude its bc ur chaotic as fuck

**yinyang:** Then What Is It

**eetree:** i talked to him,,,

**hollandaise:** in ur dream?

**eetree:** nO IRL

**quinntessent:** oh wait

**quinntessent:** so you’re telling me

**quinntessent:** you actually had the courage to do so?

**eetree:** well do yall know that spanish project we did together

**hollandaise:** no

**yinyang:** Yes

**quinntessent:** holland i swear you literally pretend to forget

**hollandaise:** idk what ur talking abt

**quinntessent:** but itri keep telling us your story

**eetree:** so one of the members in our group project added us all to a gc 

**eetree:** and idk we all just started vibin or whateva

**eetree:** so we were all talking to each other

**eetree:** and omG SUSHIL IS LITERALLY THE CUTEST PERSON EVER

**eetree:** hes a freaking plant mom

**quinntessent:** wow you sound like you got eyes on a pretty good guy

**yinyang:** If He Likes Plants He Is A Keeper

**hollandaise:** i agree wholeheartedly

**hollandaise:** nature lovers are always a blast

**eetree:** but thats not even the best part

**eetree:** hes freaking demisexual

**eetree:** so i hAVE A CHANCE

**quinntessent:** wow this is actually great news

**eetree:** IK

**yinyang:** But You Need To Be Friends

**eetree:** shui thats what ive been trying to do

**eetree:** but im too shy

**hollandaise:** bro just shoot him a dm

**hollandaise:** u actually talked to him so why dont u dm him

**eetree:** i also made a bunch of new friends

**hollandaise:** woah itri

**hollandaise:** ur actually making friends?

**eetree:** be quiet holland ur not even talking to anyone

**hollandaise:** well im friends with lots of ppl

**eetree:** and you havent asked anyone out yet?

**hollandaise:** stfu itri u havent even asked sushil out yet

**hollandaise:** its been a quarter and u still havent worked up the courage to talk to him until now

**eetree:** holland its just so hard for me

**eetree:** im not like u where u can just go up to anyone and start talking

**quinntessent:** well at least you have your chance now itri

**quinntessent:** seize it while you have the chance

**eetree:** thanks quinn

**yinyang:** You Mean Queen

**quinntessent:** aw thanks shui, but im not anywhere near a queen

**hollandaise:** okay lovebirds we get it

**yinyang:** We Aren’t Lovebirds

**hollandaise:** sure u arent

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i did this during quarantine !


	2. everytime i look at my art acc username i die a bit inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renzo: itri draws guys making out
> 
> eetree: ONLY SOMETIMES
> 
> renzo: and muscular guys
> 
> eetree: itS FOR ANATOMY
> 
> sages: anatomy my ass

us mainland who?

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

**angel:** you need to take me to chipotle now. 

**indigo:** um why?

**angel:** i made friends. 

**indigo:** wait wtf

**indigo:** angel im literally ur friend

**angel:** did you literally forget our bet?

**angel:** wait, it wasn’t a bet. 

**angel:** you said that if i made friends besides you, then you would take me to chipotle. 

**indigo:** OMG YEAH

**indigo:** waIT U MADE FRIENDS

**indigo:** CONGRATS I KNEW U COULD DO IT

**angel:** how have you been with wren, though?

**indigo:** ummmm

**indigo:** idk i guess i see him more often bc of all states n everything 

**indigo:** but i havent really found the courage to talk to him either

**angel:** aw, really?

**indigo:** yeah haha

**indigo:** but at least im trying!

**indigo:** i think. 

**angel:** very funny.

**angel:** well, when do you wanna go get me chipotle?

**indigo:** i kinda wanna practice driving

**indigo:** is your dad okay with dinner?

**angel:** that’s good. 

**angel:** he has one less child to cook for, and when it’s with you, then it’s completely fine. 

**indigo:** yay that’s great!

**indigo:** see you tonight then!

**angel:** see you.

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sages:** itri i have a question

**eetree:** yes?

**sages:** what do u draw

**eetree:** why are you asking

**sages:** im curious

**eetree:** uhhhh

**eetree:** art? 

**sages:** haha nice try itri

**renzo:** wait i can answer this

**renzo:** i sit behind him in class so i can see what he does

**renzo:** unless he uses references so idk

**eetree:** wait what

**eetree:** SHIT

**sushi:** Is it that bad?

**eetree:** um YES

**eetree:** RENZO DONT U DARE

**renzo:** its not me im exposing so idc

**sages:** damn thats cold 

**eetree:** ik sage

**angel:** renzo should tell us.

**eetree:** renzo no

**renzo:** renzo yes

**renzo:** anyway

**renzo:** itri draws guys making out

**eetree:** ONLY SOMETIMES

**renzo:** and muscular guys

**eetree:** itS FOR ANATOMY

**sages:** anatomy my ass

**minano:** LOL

**eetree:** i swear what is with yall and bullying me

**sages:** dude i was just curious

**angel:** honestly, that isn’t that bad. 

**sushi:** I thought it was going to be worse. 

**eetree:** well it is still bAD

**renzo:** he also draws anime girls

**sages:** HAHAHAHAHA

**sages:** imagine being an anime artist

**eetree:** renzo i swear ur out to get me

**angel:** okay, that doesn’t seem like itri at all.

**renzo:** itri its just the truth

**renzo:** i am revealing a truth to our friends

**eetree:** renzo i had AN IMAGE

**minano:** wait itri do you have an art acc ?

**eetree:** yes i have one on insta

**eetree:** but im not dropping it

**eetree:** i dont want to embarrass myself even more

**minano:** you should drop it !

**renzo:** istg if its something like sasukelover69

**eetree:** JASDJFJAFKAJ NO IT ISNT

**minano:** whats ur @ then?

**eetree:** zukolover123

**renzo:** thats like almost the same thing man

**eetree:** nO IT ISNT JAKSDFJKA

**sages:** its WHAT

**sages:** HAHAHAHAHA

**eetree:** i told you guys

**angel:** do people refer to you as zuko?

**eetree:** no LOL

**eetree:** id be dead now

**eetree:** everytime i look at my art acc username i die a bit inside

**sushi:** I can understand why. 

**minano:** u can change it tho ?

**eetree:** yeah but

**eetree:** i gained traction with the username

**sages:** when did u make the username

**eetree:** when i was like 10 LOL

**eetree:** i had a huge avatar phase

**eetree:** and a crush on zuko

**sages:** everyone had a crush on zuko

**minano:** i didnt :’)

**sages:** minako thats bc ur lesbian

**renzo:** i had a crush on katara

**renzo:** idk zuko wasnt my type

**renzo:** im not really into moody guys

**sushi:** That’s probably because you are one. 

**renzo:** exCUSE ME

**minano:** sushil throwing shade !

**angel:** i just searched up itri’s art account.

**renzo:** angel whats it like

**angel:** nothing bad. 

**angel:** wait. 

**angel:** there’s muscular dudes.

**eetree:** oh ya thats normal

**eetree:** i have no filter on my art acc

**sages:** aw reminded me of my tumblr days 

**sushi:** I guess we’re all following Itri’s art account now. 

**minano:** yes !

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**hollandaise:** guys im in the mood for chipotle

**quinntessent:** me too

**yinyang:** Do I Really Have To Drive You Guys Now

**eetree:** i mean if you want to

**quinntessent:** i could drive us there tonight

**yinyang:** Ok

**eetree:** time for our chipotle chats

**hollandaise:** chipotle and chill

**eetree:** HOLLAND NO

**quinntessent:** that’s the worst way you could put it

**yinyang:** Why Are We Going Out Again

**hollandaise:** im craving chipotle

**eetree:** its my treat

**hollandaise:** for what

**eetree:** for finally talking to my crush

**quinntessent:** we’re just finding the stupidest excuses to go eat chipotle aren’t we

**yinyang:** Seems Like It

**eetree:** someone has to pay for me now

**hollandaise:** bitch pay for ur own food

**eetree:** ugh fine

**eetree:** but we all know shui is going to pay for quinns food

**yinyang:** She Is Driving Us It’s The Least I Could Do

us mainland who?

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

**indigo:** angel i’m in front of your house rn

**indigo:** tell ur dad i said hi

**angel:** i’ll be out in a few. 

tall and taller

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

**eetree:** didnt think id see you at chipotle

**angel:** me neither. 

**angel:** thanks for inviting inigo and i to sit with you and your friends. 

**angel:** he really enjoyed the company. 

**eetree:** are you and inigo friends?

**angel:** well, yeah.

**angel:** we’re in both orchestra and choir, and he lives near me. 

**eetree:** ohhh makes sense

**eetree:** and ur from hawaii and hes from alaska

**eetree:** so you guys can relate

**angel:** exactly.

**angel:** he’s been keeping me company for the first few months of school.

**eetree:** but now you have us! 

**angel:** yeah.

**angel:** do you and your friends eat chipotle a lot?

**eetree:** yeah LOL

**eetree:** its kinda concerning how much we eat chipotle tbh

**eetree:** but we barely see each other in school so its good to eat together and catch up on whatever is going on

**eetree:** we all sat at the same lunch table frosh year but this year we have different lunch periods so its weird

**angel:** that’s cute. 

**eetree:** aw thank you

**eetree:** i noticed ummm

**eetree:** inigo called you angel

**angel:** oh, that’s just a nickname. 

**angel:** my family didn’t like saying evangeline a lot so they just shortened it to angel. 

**eetree:** not eva?

**eetree:** woah wait

**eetree:** thats so unique omg

**eetree:** can i call you angel

**angel:** yeah, i don’t mind.

**angel:** sometimes evangeline just feels weird. 

**eetree:** haha yeah i agree

**angel:** one more question, though.

**angel:** do you like sushil?

**eetree:** yeah i like sushi

**eetree:** sushi is very good

**eetree:** wait

**eetree:** you arent talking abt sushi

**eetree:** omg i miSREAD

**eetree:** IM SO SORRY ANGEL BUT IM ILLITERATE AT THIS POINT

**angel:** you’re fine, dw about it. 

**eetree:** but yeah i have a crush on sushil

**eetree:** ive had it for a while

**eetree:** but idk

**eetree:** its just hard for me to talk to him

**eetree:** and idk if its going to be serious too bc i only know so much about sushil

**eetree:** i just kinda wanna get to know him

**angel:** i know what you mean.

**angel:** i’m sorry if that was a little intrusive, i was just curious because your friends were teasing you about it at chipotle. 

**eetree:** haha yeah

**eetree:** theyre an interesting bunch

**eetree:** actually no thats just holland

**eetree:** but dw ur good!

**eetree:** i dont think you would try to ruin me

**angel:** definitely not. 

**eetree:** how were my friends for you btw

**angel:** they’re fine. 

**angel:** wait, that just sounded really wrong.

**angel:** they’re good people, and just great to be around.

**eetree:** im glad hehe

**eetree:** im actually pretty happy we saw each other at chipotle today :)

**angel:** me too.

**eetree:** since you dont really talk much in the gc its a great way for me to get to know you

**angel:** yeah, it was great seeing you.

**angel:** i’m going to go to sleep now.

**angel:** goodnight itri.

**eetree:** gn angel :)

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**eetree:** do you guys think i can adopt angel

**hollandaise:** who the hell is angel

**yinyang:** Evangeline’s Nickname

**quinntessent:** itri what are you on

**quinntessent:** you go from a crush to adopting a girl who’s about the same height as you

**eetree:** well its not my fault im kinda short for a black dude!

**hollandaise:** wow imagine being short

**yinyang:** Just Let Me Sleep Omg

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii this will update every friday, especially since i'm not really busy during this quarantine :)


	3. sushil that was a rhetorical question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eetree: oh bc we saw each other at chipotle and hung out
> 
> sushi: You guys hung out?
> 
> renzo: you ate chIPOTLE WITHOUT US?
> 
> minano: thats not the thing we should be focusing on !

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**renzo:** hello friends

**renzo:** who is up at this time

**sushi:** Why are you even up?

**renzo:** sushil why are u up then

**sushi:** I just finished homework. 

**minano:** oh my gosh !

**minano:** i didnt realize how late it was until now :0

**minano:** i was watching a kdrama !

**sages:** imagine liking kdramas

**minano:** hey !

**eetree:** hey everyone

**sushi:** Why is everyone up at this time?

**sages:** angel isnt

**angel:** i am.

**angel:** like sushil, i’ve been doing homework. 

**sages:** wait angel i have a question

**sages:** are u in the stem program

**angel:** yes.

**angel:** it can be a lot, but i don’t mind it. 

**minano:** does homework take you that long in sophomore year ?

**sushi:** No, not really.

**sushi:** I’ve just been busy today, which is why I finished pretty late. 

**eetree:** whats schoolwork

**renzo:** LMAO ITRI

**sages:** well i guess its nice to see that some people are up

**sages:** bc sometimes i stay up late reading fanfiction and i want to talk to someone

**renzo:** i can relate omg

**renzo:** usually i only talk to my league teammates

**renzo:** but it can get boring sometimes yk

**sages:** yeah i get that

**minano:** i mean its great that we are all here !

**sushi:** So how has everyone been doing lately?

**minano:** im okay :)

**minano:** i just finished this kdrama and i was so absorbed that i didnt realize i stayed up this late :’)

**renzo:** haha i usually stay up this late playing games

**renzo:** but now im just like

**renzo:** bored

**renzo:** dw i finished everything

**renzo:** i think

**sages:** im pretty okay 

**sages:** just bored

**eetree:** i think all of us are bored at this point

**sushi:** Is everyone doing okay with school?

**eetree:** now THATS another story

**eetree:** im completely fine with like

**eetree:** art and everything

**eetree:** languages arent too bad

**eetree:** math tho is a whole different story

**eetree:** i hate algebra ii

**eetree:** math became harder all of a sudden

**sages:** minako takes algebra ii

**sages:** and shes really good

**minano:** yeah i could help you if u need !

**eetree:** wait really?

**minano:** yeah !

**eetree:** and chem sucks

**minano:** i cant help you with chem sorry :(

**sushi:** Chem is a sophomore class, that’s okay. 

**sushi:** I liked Biology better.

**eetree:** really?

**eetree:** actually yeah bio was better than chem for me

**eetree:** but i was still bad at bio

**eetree:** i dont like science classes sorry

**angel:** that’s sad, because i like science. 

**minano:** evangeline are you studying to be a doctor ?

**angel:** yeah, that’s why i went into the stem program.

**angel:** or, i at least want to go into the medical field. 

**sages:** did you do okay with geometry tho itri

**eetree:** geometry was fine for me

**eetree:** i just dont like algebra ii

**sages:** you actually did well in geometry?

**eetree:** yeah?

**renzo:** how literally everyone struggles with that subject

**renzo:** math is easy

**renzo:** but FUCK geometry

**sages:** i agree

**angel:** you don’t even need geometry unless you’re going to be an engineer. 

**minano:** btw what electives does everyone take ?

**eetree:** take a wild guess

**sushi:** Art.

**sages:** sushil that was a rhetorical question

**sages:** anyway i take journalism

**sushi:** I’m taking Personal Finance.

**renzo:** woah that sounds cool 

**minano:** and so responsible !

**minano:** im taking broadcasting LOL

**renzo:** woah cool

**renzo:** i take chorus 

**angel:** renzo and i are in the same class, but we don’t talk to each other. 

**renzo:** well guess who im talking to in chorus now LOL

**angel:** but i have no frees because of stem.

**minano:** wait really ?

**minano:** thats so sad !

**sushi:** Is STEM stressful?

**angel:** i don’t think it’s that bad, like i said earlier.

**angel:** school just decided to bombard me with shit, though, so that’s fun. 

**angel:** it can be a lot sometimes. 

**minano:** aw evangeline !

**minano:** i want to give you a hug but i cant !

**renzo:** send a virtual hug

**minano:** oh yeah good idea !

**sushi:** We’ve all been there before Evangeline. 

**sushi:** You’ll be okay soon enough, and the work will die down. 

**eetree:** yeah! 

**sages:** ur doing great sweetie 

**renzo:** and if ur stressed u can always come to us

**eetree:** that goes for anyone here too!

**eetree:** this gc is our safe place now

**angel:** aw, thank you guys. 

**eetree:** anytime angel

**sushi:** Just text this group and we’ll all text back at a moment’s notice.

**sages:** wait a sec

**sages:** did itri just call evangeline angel

**eetree:** yea and?

**sages:** why angel

**eetree:** its a nickname

**angel:** literally anyone who is close to me calls me angel.

**minano:** can we call you angel ?

**angel:** of course you can. 

**sages:** how do u know tho

**eetree:** oh bc we saw each other at chipotle and hung out

**sushi:** You guys hung out?

**renzo:** you ate chIPOTLE WITHOUT US?

**minano:** thats not the thing we should be focusing on ! 

**angel:** yeah, it was just a coincidence.

**angel:** i was with a friend, he was with his friends.

**sages:** itri has friends?

**eetree:** sage ur such a bully 

**sushi:** That makes sense.

**renzo:** btw our first hangout should be chipotle

**minano:** i agree !

**sushi:** What’s Chipotle?

**sages:** sushil how have you not eaten chipotle yet

**sushi:** Our family doesn’t get Mexican food a lot. 

**renzo:** this is disgraceful 

**renzo:** if we have a hangout we are taking sushil to chipotle

**minano:** i agree wholeheartedly !

**eetree:** this is the biggest disappointment of sophomore year

**sushi:** Why is Chipotle so important?

**angel:** you would understand if you tried it. 

**angel:** it is so fucking good. 

**renzo:** even angel says it

**angel:** i’m just speaking the truth.

**eetree:** we must take sushil to chipotle no matter what

**eetree:** i would take you now but its like 2am now LOL

**sushi:** Wait, really?

**eetree:** yeah

**eetree:** honestly i would take you all to chipotle

**minano:** we could get closer !

**angel:** but that’s something we should save for a later time. 

**sages:** yall dont realize we could yk

**sages:** sit at lunch together

**eetree:** well that depends

**eetree:** what time do yall have lunch 

**renzo:** too lazy to share my schedule

**renzo:** actually lets just send our schedules to the gc 

**angel:** good idea. i’ll see when we are available, so everyone should just send their schedules to me. 

**eetree:** how fun

**minano:** aw angel thats so sweet !

**sages:** but at the same time

**sages:** do i really want to 

**sages:** esp with a chaotic gay

**eetree:** did you just call me chaotic

**renzo:** LMAO

**renzo:** dont we all have spanish with each other

**sushi:** Yeah, but we can’t talk while we’re in class.

**minano:** i dont think we sit near each other too :(

**minano:** who do you guys sit with at lunch btw ?

**sages:** minako

**sages:** i sit with you

**minano:** not you !

**sages:** dam that hurt

**minano:** and then a few others from our classes

**minano:** we are kinda close but not really 

**renzo:** i sit with my friends from track

**renzo:** sometimes not the best crowd but they r pretty okay

**sushi:** I sit with people from the environmental club, but they talk a lot about school gossip. 

**eetree:** aw sushil

**eetree:** u can sit with me in at lunch then

**sushi:** Really? 

**sushi:** Who do you sit with?

**eetree:** a few friends of mine i made freshman year

**eetree:** we r pretty close but im sure theyll make room for you

**angel:** i have found out when we can have lunch.

**angel:** since we all have the same lunch period on c days, we can sit together at lunch. 

**minano:** who do you sit with at lunch angel ?

**angel:** oh, i don’t really go to lunch.

**angel:** i have a friend i hang out with in the library. 

**angel:** usually, i get lunch and meet him there. 

**sages:** omg

**sages:** thats so wholesome

**renzo:** im excited to sit with u guys on c day lunch

**mintea:** me too !

**sages:** cant wait to see the chaos unfold 

**sages:** esp with two chaotic gays 

**mintea:** hey !

**eetree:** sage why

**sages:** jeez im just speaking the truth out here

**renzo:** she do be spitting facts doe

**renzo:** actually tbh

**renzo:** all of us are a lil chaotic

**renzo:** except angel and sushil

**angel:** so now that’s all settled, i’m going to go to sleep now. 

**angel:** good night, everyone.

**renzo:** night angel

**renzo:** sleep well

**sages:** gn angel

**minano:** goodnight angel !

**sushi:** I hope you get a good night’s sleep, Angel. 

**eetree:** sleep well angel :)

the sophomores

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**eetree:** you still up?

**sushi:** Yeah. Why ask me, though?

**eetree:** im kinda bored ngl

**eetree:** and i kinda just yk

**eetree:** wanna talk to someone

**eetree:** unless you want to sleep now then thats okay

**sushi:** No, I’ll stay up. 

**sushi:** I think it’s good for us to get to know each other, since we’re the only sophomores in the group chat and all.

**eetree:** yeah haha

**eetree:** sometimes being with a lot of people who arent in the same year as you is a little overwhelming

**eetree:** but its nice to have someone that i can kinda relate to

**sushi:** I can see where you’re coming from.

**sushi:** How was your day, by the way?

**eetree:** it was good

**eetree:** i started a new wip for my acc

**sushi:** Wip?

**eetree:** work in progress

**eetree:** i began working on a new drawing

**eetree:** so far i like it but idk if its going to turn out good

**sushi:** Well, it probably is.

**sushi:** You’re a really talented artist.

**sushi:** I haven’t seen anyone draw like you.

**eetree:** haha im not sure if im talented

**eetree:** anyway

**eetree:** how have you been doing?

**sushi:** I’ve been okay

**sushi:** I’m just tired.

**eetree:** oh yeah u did ur homework late right

**sushi:** Yeah, I was busy.

**eetree:** work?

**sushi:** No, I actually feel energized from work.

**sushi:** I had stuff at home to take care of. 

**eetree:** ohhh makes sense

**eetree:** family stuff?

**sushi:** Yeah, but it’s not really that bad.

**eetree:** wdym

**sushi:** I was only taking care of my younger siblings since my parents weren’t home that night. 

**eetree:** ohh that makes sense

**eetree:** was it difficult?

**sushi:** Not really, but the thing is, I can’t cook. 

**eetree:** really? 

**sushi:** Yeah, it’s kinda embarrassing, especially since I’m taking care of my siblings a lot.

**sushi:** Usually, we have to order food.

**sushi:** They like it, but my wallet doesn’t. 

**eetree:** aw

**eetree:** ik how to cook some meals

**eetree:** and if you need anything 

**eetree:** i can always help u :)

**sushi:** That’s so considerate of you! 

**eetree:** nah its just helping a friend out

**eetree:** if u need anything just ft me and ill help u cook

**sushi:** You are so considerate, thank you! 

**eetree:** but thats cute

**sushi:** What’s cute?

**eetree:** how ur so caring to ur siblings

**eetree:** honestly 

**eetree:** i always thought you seemed distant and stuff

**eetree:** but just seeing you as a caring person surprises me

**eetree:** and regarding ur appearance ur personality seems like the opposite 

**eetree:** which i find really cute

**sushi:** Am I that intimidating?

**eetree:** at least to me u were

**eetree:** but now u arent

**eetree:** to me ur a pretty good friend to have

**sushi:** Aw, I think so too.

**sushI:** Well, I’m going to go to sleep. You should go to sleep, too.

**eetree:** ok gn sushil

  
**sushi:** Good night, Itri. 


	4. i volunteer shui as tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yinyang: Okay I Will Add Him
> 
> hollandaise: im so excited
> 
> quinntessent: just make sure you make a gc with all of us and him
> 
> Yang Shui (yinyang) added Inigo Niptanaktiak (indigo) to the chat
> 
> hollandaise: SHUI YOU HAD ONE JOB

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**eetree:** so i may have or may have not stayed up late talking to a certain someone,,,

**yinyang:** Really?

**yinyang:** You Talked To Sushil?

**quinntessent:** u really are making progress with sushil tho

**eetree:** aw thank you quinn

**hollandaise:** so what am i going to become a fifth wheel now

**quinntessent:** what?

**hollandaise:** stop pretending that literally no one knows abt yall ur bad at hiding it

**yinyang:** How Did You Even Know About Us?

**quinntessent:** dammit shui

**eetree:** OMG IT IS REAL

**eetree:** AMSDKFJAKFJK

**eetree:** THIS MAKES MY HEART SO HAPPY

**quinntessent:** can you tell us about sushil first

**quinntessent:** we’ll talk about it later

**eetree:** ah yes

**eetree:** anyway so sushil and i were talking last night

**eetree:** and i learned a few things abt him

**eetree:** and he learned a few things abt me

**quinntessent:** aw cute

**hollandaise:** did he learn abt how u stay up late looking up naked dudes and drawing gay

**eetree:** NO OFC NOT

**eetree:** AND MY SEARCH HISTORY IS FOR ANATOMY STUDIES

**hollandaise:** anatomy my ass

**eetree:** thats literally what sage told me omg

**quinntessent:** who is sage

**eetree:** a friend of mine from gc w sushil

**eetree:** but sushil knows that i draw gay

**yinyang:** So Basically

**yinyang:** No But Yes

**eetree:** i guess thats one way u could put it

**quinntessent:** it’s good that you’re getting to know him

**hollandaise:** i didnt know u would make it this far honestly

**eetree:** me neither

**eetree:** but honestly its just great 

**eetree:** he makes me so happy even with the smallest of his actions

**yinyang:** Let’s Just Hope He’s Good For You Too

**eetree:** yeah shui

**eetree:** how abt you

**eetree:** is quinn good to you

**quinntessent:** why are we talking about this now

**eetree:** bc im done talking about me and sushil!

**eetree:** and u dont tell us abt u guys?

**hollandaise:** i feel kinda betrayed tbh

**hollandaise:** bc we are kinda ur day ones 

**hollandaise:** and yet u dont tell us abt this?

**yinyang:** Quinn Is Paranoid

**quinntessent:** yk me

**quinntessent:** i didnt want to tell u guys right away

**quinntessent:** i wanted to make sure we would last a while

**hollandaise:** typical quinn

**eetree:** but thats good 

**eetree:** u guys are building trust

**yinyang:** Yeah

**hollandaise:** did u guys confess by phone

**yinyang:** Of Course Not

**quinntessent:** so do u guys remember that day we went bowling

**hollandaise:** and u guys stayed back

**eetree:** waIT OMG

**eetree:** so ur telling me

**eetree:** that while u guys stayed there and waited for quinn’s mom

**eetree:** yall confessed to each other??

**eetree:** do yk how cute that is

**hollandaise:** ngl thats pretty romantic

**yinyang:** We Were Looking At Each Other On The Way Home

**eetree:** wait really?

**eetree:** you guys are so cute

**hollandaise:** i cant believe it took u guys that long tho

**hollandaise:** u guys literally had heart eyes for each other since frosh year

**hollandaise:** yall were too dumb to see it

**quinntessent:** i think the better word for it is oblivious?

**hollandaise:** we finally get them together tho

**yinyang:** Since When Were You Involved?

**hollandaise:** itri and i were ur wingmen excuse me

**hollandaise:** we literally walked so yall can run

**yinyang:** Fair Point

**eetree:** ok so thats whats been going on with you guys

**eetree:** wbu holland

**hollandaise:** im okay

**hollandaise:** i havent really found anyone atm but its ok

**eetree:** aw thats good

**eetree:** better than freshman year

**hollandaise:** we dont talk abt freshman year

**quinntessent:** you know it’s been so long since we checked up on each other

**yinyang:** I Don’t Think That’s Correct

**eetree:** we checked up on each other the last time we ate chipotle

**quinntessent:** which was

**eetree:** last weekend

**hollandaise:** quinn r u high

**quinntessent:** i have not inhaled anything bad

**quinntessent:** last time i checked

**yinyang:** Oh Yeah

**yinyang:** Didn’t We Meet Angel And Her Friend?

**eetree:** yeah

**hollandaise:** how are they btw

**eetree:** last time i checked angel is doing fine

**yinyang:** How About Inigo?

**eetree:** actually idk

**eetree:** i only talk to angel

**hollandaise:** really

**hollandaise:** i like inigo

**hollandaise:** we should add him here

**quinntessent:** wait why

**hollandaise:** well bc i wanna get to know him more and stuff

**quinntessent:** don’t you think this is all sudden and everything?

**quinntessent:** we’re kinda just welcoming someone we don’t really know into our friend group

**eetree:** whats the problem with that?

**quinntessent:** idk 

**quinntessent:** it just seems really sudden

**quinntessent:** i'm used to the four of us and stuff

**quinntessent:** and adding inigo may break our strong friendship

**yinyang:** I Know What You Mean Quinn

**yinyang:** But Our Friendship Isn’t Going To Break Just Because Of One Person

**hollandaise:** we should just get to know him

**hollandaise:** and its not like hes going to be a part of our friend group

**eetree:** inigo will just be someone we are all friendly with

**yinyang:** We Can Make A New Group Chat With Him

**quinntessent:** ok that’s fine

**eetree:** so whos making it

**hollandaise:** i volunteer shui as tribute

**quinntessent:** that’s not how you make a hunger games reference

**hollandaise:** sorry quinn i dont hang out on tumblr and talk abt books

**quinntessent:** wait a sec

**quinntessent:** does anyone know inigo’s number?

**eetree:** wait what

**hollandaise:** haha fuck

**yinyang:** Why Are You Guys So Dumb

**eetree:** i could just ask angel

**yinyang:** Have Fun

tall and taller

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

**eetree:** HI ANGEL

**angel:** um, why are you so excited?

**eetree:** idk i just wanted to get ur attention

**eetree:** anyway i have a question

**angel:** if it’s about homework, i don’t know if i can answer your questions. 

**eetree:** i promise u its not

**eetree:** whats inigos number

**angel:** why do you need his number?

**eetree:** so do u remember my friends

**angel:** yes, i met them last weekend. 

**eetree:** they wanna get to know inigo a little more

**angel:** really?

**angel:** he’s going to be so happy. 

**eetree:** AW IM GLAD

**eetree:** can u send the number tho

**angel:** yes, i need a few moments, though. 

**angel: [ Inigo Niptanaktiak (IN) ]**

**angel:** here you go.

**eetree:** OMG OMG TY ANGEL UR SUCH A LIVESAVER

**angel:** you’re welcome.

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**eetree:** I GOT HIS NUMBER YAY

**eetree:** i also sent it to shui bc holland volunteered them

**yinyang:** Okay I Will Add Him

**hollandaise:** im so excited

**quinntessent:** just make sure you make a gc with all of us and him

**Yang Shui (yinyang)** added  **Inigo Niptanaktiak (indigo)** to the chat

**hollandaise:** SHUI YOU HAD ONE JOB

**quinntessent:** shui i love you but

**quinntessent:** why did you do this

**hollandaise:** itri shouldve added him

**hollandaise:** u messed up big time

**indigo:** what just happened?

**hollandaise:** FUkC

**eetree:** dont worry inigo just carry on with ur life

**indigo:** i-

**indigo:** okay

**indigo:** how did you get my number?

**eetree:** angel

**indigo:** oh yeah she exists

**yinyang:** Isn’t Angel Your Best Friend?

**indigo:** what the fuck is ur typing style

**indigo:** it gives me PAIN

**Yang Shui (yinyang)** removed  **Inigo Niptanaktiak (indigo)** from the chat

**eetree:** welp

**eetree:** thats not how i expected it to go

**quinntessent:** lmao

**hollandaise:** i mean inigo isnt wrong

**hollandaise:** but add him back 

**eetree:** yeah please

**eetree:** he is literally spamming my messages

**yinyang:** Not Until He Apologizes For Making Fun Of My Typing

**eetree: From Inigo Niptanaktiak:** hi im sorry for making fun of ur typing

**yinyang:** Ok

**Yang Shui (yinyang)** added  **Inigo Niptanaktiak (indigo)** to the chat

**hollandaise:** why is ur last name so long

**indigo:** i have a last name from the alaskans dude

**indigo:** im the true american

**indigo:** but anyway

**indigo:** why am i here?

**hollandaise:** we wanna get to know u better

**quinntessent:** **holland and itri

**indigo:** wait really

**indigo:** AW THATS SO TOUCHING

**indigo:** but its nice to talk to guys again

**indigo:** i didnt think we would get this opportunity tbh

**eetree:** well welcome

**eetree:** u already know us

**indigo:** and you guys know me already

**yinyang:** How Have You Been Doing?

**indigo:** im okay

**indigo:** just tired

**quinntessent:** same

**quinntessent:** but at the same time, i’m constantly tired

**hollandaise:** its bc u stay up late reading sports anime fanfiction

**quinntessent:** well holland it’s because they are GOOD

**quinntessent:** sometimes better than the actual anime 

**indigo:** shui how is your dance team?

**yinyang:** We’re Okay

**yinyang:** We’re Just Coming Up With Choreography For The Talent Show

**indigo:** ooh thats fun 

**yinyang:** How About You And Orchestra

**indigo:** its fine

**indigo:** usually i get rlly bored but angel is sitting next to me so its fun

**quinntessent:** aw i love you and angel’s friendship

**indigo:** ty 

**indigo:** we were kinda there for each other since the beginning of the school year

**indigo:** angel starting high school without anyone from her old school

**indigo:** me starting sophomore year at a completely new school

**hollandaise:** thats so cute

**hollandaise:** do u miss alaska

**indigo:** of course i do!

**indigo:** moving here was the hardest part of my life :(

**indigo:** but i just have to make the most out of living here 

**eetree:** aw how cute

**indigo:** but it got way better bc of angel and ppl like you guys

**quinntessent:** aw that makes my heart happy

**indigo:** anyway enough of the sappy stuff 

**indigo:** we are here to have a good christian conversation

**hollandaise:** lmao what

**eetree:** sorry to burst ur bubble inigo

**eetree:** but if holland is around then the convo is never going to be christian

**yinyang:** I Agree

**indigo:** anyway do you guys have crushes?

**hollandaise:** well shui and quinn used to

**hollandaise:** but they figured it out

**quinntessent:** our relationship was supposed to be a secret until a few people ruined it

**yinyang:** Hey

**yinyang:** At Least We Have A Supportive Friend Group

**indigo:** aw thats so cute

**indigo:** and literally everyone knows about itris huge crush on sushil

**eetree:** how do you know

**indigo:** angel told me

**indigo:** idk who sushil is tho

**quinntessent:** he’s a guy in some of itri’s classes

**eetree:** and he is HOT

**yinyang:** Wait Can We Go Back A Bit

**yinyang:** I Wanna Hear About Your Relationship With Angel

**indigo:** we arent dating tho

**indigo:** our relationship is more of a sibling kinda relationship

**indigo:** im her older brother of sorts

**hollandaise:** aw cute

**hollandaise:** how abt you inigo

**hollandaise:** do u have any crushes

**indigo:** ummmmmm

**quinntessent:** i think thats a yes

**hollandaise:** inigo tell us

**indigo:** hehe i kinda do

**eetree:** oh i gtg guys

**eetree:** im going to my grandmas house

**hollandaise:** have fun

**yinyang:** Say Hi To Your Grandma For Me

**eetree:** see yall later

**quinntessent:** anyway inigo you should tell us about your crush

**indigo:** okay guys

**indigo:** i have a question

**indigo:** is it okay to have a crush on a senior

**hollandaise:** wait whAT

**quinntessent:** um what

**yinyang:** To Be Honest It Isn’t That Bad

**yinyang:** When You Guys Are Adults The Age Gap Doesn’t Matter

**hollandaise:** who is this senior

**indigo:** um 

**indigo:** do you guys know

**indigo:** wren yamamoto

**quinntessent:** who?

**hollandaise:** i dont know ppl by names but by faces

**yinyang:** Oh Wait

**yinyang:** I Think I’ve Heard Of Him

**yinyang:** The Dance Team Captain Is Friends With Him

**hollandaise:** what does he look like tho

**indigo:** hes short

**quinntessent:** wait

**quinntessent:** HE?

**indigo:** yes quinn a he

**hollandaise:** inigo are u gay

**indigo:** no im just not straight

**indigo:** im pan

**quinntessent:** wait really?

**quinntessent:** im pan too

**quinntessent:** pan gang

**hollandaise:** do you mean pan gan

**indigo:** HOLLAND NO

**hollandaise:** holland yes

**yinyang:** Holland That Isn’t Nice

**hollandaise:** guess ppl like u r racist towards ppl like me

**indigo:** lmao what

**hollandaise:** ur making fun of my jokes

**quinntessent:** what does racist have to do with all this

**hollandaise:** yall r jokeist

**quinntessent:** that isn't a thing

**hollandaise:** now it is

**hollandaise:** quinn do you have a problem

**hollandaise:** anyway

**hollandaise:** am i really the only straight person here

**yinyang:** I Guess

**yinyang:** There Isn’t An Opposite Gender For Non-Binary 

**yinyang:** So Idk What Is My Sexuality

**indigo:** dw you will find the answer soon 

**hollandaise:** anyway inigo send a pic

**indigo:** of who?

**hollandaise:** ur crush

**indigo:** oh yeah

**indigo:** **_Sent a picture_ **

**quinntessent:** oh he’s the short senior

**indigo:** yes-

**hollandaise:** you like him?

**hollandaise:** wow inigo i didnt know u were into those kinda guys

**indigo:** AH NO 

**indigo:** WTH HOLLAND 

**indigo:** I LIKE HIM FOR HIS PERSONALITY

**hollandaise:** u sure?

**indigo:** yes

**indigo:** hes just really cute yk

**hollandaise:** i cant relate im straight

**quinntessent:** ok holland

**yinyang:** Does He Know You?

**indigo:** well yes

**indigo:** but no

**indigo:** we r in all state for choir together

**indigo:** but we havent talked and stuff

**hollandaise:** wow ur talented

**indigo:** JASKDJFAKJFK

**yinyang:** You Sing?

**indigo:** oh yeah i sing

**indigo:** but hopefully i do

**indigo:** i just got into all state

**indigo:** and maybe i could ask him to show me the ropes and stuff

**yinyang:** Well Good Luck With That

**indigo:** thank you :)

**hollandaise:** wait i just realized

**hollandaise:** i havent talked to a straight person in a while

**hollandaise:** all my close friends are queer

**indigo:** queers are the best peers

**quinntessent:** wow nice rhyming

**yinyang:** Are You Saying That You Want New Friends?

**hollandaise:** nO 

**hollandaise:** u guys are my FAM

**quinntessent:** i’m leaving

**quinntessent:** never say that cursed shit again

**hollandaise:** ok FAM

**quinntessent:** i hate this fucking family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woww sorry for posting really late ! 
> 
> also my doc for this reached a 100 pages so i have a lot in store for this ajsdkfjak


	5. minako doesnt seem like the person to talk abt titties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renzo: so short ppl always get bullied for being short
> 
> renzo: but my question is
> 
> renzo: why dont short ppl bully tall ppl for being tall
> 
> minano: i dont think thats right,,,
> 
> sages: no he has a point keep going renzo
> 
> angel: get the fuck to sleep.

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**renzo:** hello are yall done rubbing one out

**renzo:** if so league in 15

**sages:** lmao WHAT

**angel:** oh god.

**eetree:** who are yoUR FRIENDS

**minano:** GHASHDJA

**sushi:** I think it’s time for me to mute my notifications and go back to sleep.

**renzo:** why are u guys all “wtf”

**renzo:** oh wait

**renzo:** SHIT

**renzo:** THAT WAS FOR MY LEAGUE FRIENDS

**renzo:** IM SO SORRY

**eetree:** thERE ARE FRESHMEN IN THIS CHAT

**renzo:** um itri

**renzo:** im a freshman

**eetree:** why do yoU EVEN HAVE FRIENDS LIKE THAT

**renzo:** theyre horny teens

**renzo:** dude its normal

**angel:** why are you even playing league so late?

**renzo:** my dear angel

**renzo:** its the weekend

**renzo:** so that means playing league until the sun rises

**sages:** we love that

**sushi:** Do you even sleep?

**renzo:** whats sleep lmao

**minano:** sleep is for the weak !

**sages:** honestly renzos lack of sleep is probably why hes short

**renzo:** excuse me sage whAT

**renzo:** i am nOT SHORT

**eetree:** uh,,,

**angel:** renzo, you are the shortest in this group chat, and in our spanish class.

**renzo:** stop bullying me for my hEIGHT

**renzo:** i dont bully ppl for being tall 

**renzo:** and ppl bully me for being SHORT

**minano:** bc u are !

**renzo:** stfu minako

**minano:** >:0

**minano:** mean !

**sages:** wait i wanna hear what u have to say renzo 

**renzo:** abt what?

**sages:** abt tall and short people

**renzo:** ah yes

**renzo:** so back to my tall short rant

**renzo:** so short ppl always get bullied for being short

**renzo:** but my question is

**renzo:** why dont short ppl bully tall ppl for being tall

**minano:** i dont think thats right,,,

**sages:** no he has a point keep going renzo

**angel:** get the fuck to sleep.

**renzo:** wow angel taking initiative

**angel:** i’m just tired, physically and mentally. 

**angel:** and renzo, you better not be staying up late playing league. 

**renzo:** ugh fine

**eetree:** where is sushil tho

**eetree:** i thought he was the supposed mom of our friend group

**angel:** sleeping like any sane person would.

**minano:** but why are you awake angel ??

**angel:** minako, i’m literally TRYING TO SLEEP.

**sages:** jeez angel r u on ur period

**minano:** yeah angel ur being more mean than usual :(

**renzo:** its bc shes tall

**angel:** renzo, i fucking swear to god-

**renzo:** fine fine angel

**renzo:** gn i guess

**minano:** sleep well everyone !

_ -timeskip- _

**minano:** good morning !

**sages:** minako

**sages:** why are you awake

**sages:** its 9am

**minano:** wdym ?

**sages:** minako u should know that everyone sleeps past 9am 

**minano:** but the sky’s awake !

**minano:** so i’m awake !

**sages:** no one cares abt frozen anymore minako

**minano:** >:0 ur so mean !

**minano:** why are you even awake sage ?

**sages:** i had cross country

**sages:** so im on my way home from the meet

**minano:** oh how was that ?

**sages:** it was okay

**sages:** i was going to fall asleep on the bus ride home but then u texted

**minano:** you should go to sleep !

**sages:** dw im good

**minano:** are u sure ?

**minano:** u probably stayed up late reading fanfiction,,,

**sages:** no im okay

**sages:** thanks for checking up on me tho

**minano:** ofc its what best friends do !

**sages:** yeah

**sages:** best friends

**sages:** why didnt we take this to dms again

**minano:** well i thought that someone would be awake !

**sushi:** Good morning, guys. 

**mintea:** gm sushil !

**sushi:** I just got home from the gym.

**sages:** wow i didnt know u were such a gym nut sushil

**sushi:** Oh, I’m not a gym nut.

**sushi:** My older brother is. 

**sushi:** He just brings me along with him so he has someone to work out with. 

**mintea:** oh thats so cute !

**sushi:** And I guess I just saw some progress.

**renzo:** ooh wait i wanna see

**renzo:** ive been trying to exercise more and im curious as to which muscles i should focus on 

**sushi:** Well, there’s always your core. 

**sushi:** I focused on that a lot, and I went from this: 

**sushi:** **_-Sent a picture-_ **

**sushi:** To this:

**sushi:** **_-Sent a picture-_ **

**minano:** ooh wow !

**sages:** interesting 

**renzo:** nice

**renzo:** sushil can u send me some workouts tho

**sushi:** Sure. 

**eetree:** AJDSFKSAJFKJAK

**minano:** hi itri !

**sushi:** Is everything alright?

**eetree:** my EYES

**eetree:** what did i wALK INTO

**sages:** i think u broke him

**sushi:** How?

**sages:** sushil he is GAY

**sages:** remember?

**sushi:** Oh yeah.

**minano:** basically itri loves anything with a decent amount of muscles ! 

**minano:** and now that hes seen them, he cant function as a normal human being LOL

**sushi:** So what breaks you, Minako?

**minano:** ass and titties !

**minano:** my biggest weaknesses, other than really cool and calm girls :)

**renzo:** i never thought i would see those words come from minako

**renzo:** minako doesnt seem like the person to talk abt titties

**minano:** ah, renzo, you forgot one important detail !

**minano:** im lesbian !

**renzo:** but now that i think abt it 

**renzo:** isnt angel kinda cool and calm

**minano:** yeah but,,,

**minano:** she also has some traits of someone precious !

**minano:** and she can be scary sometimes,,,

**angel:** excuse me, what?

**minano:** angel don’t deny it >:)

**minano:** u search up cheeseballs during class

**minano:** and mac n cheese

**minano:** basically anything with cheese :0

**angel:** you literally can’t blame me, cheese is good. 

**minano:** but anyway !

**minano:** take irene from rv for example !

**sages:** minako no one besides u listens to kpop

**minano:** i kinda just wanna date someone like really cool and stuff,,,

**renzo:** ah makes sense

**sushi:** Oh, everyone is awake. 

**angel:** good morning everyone.

**angel:** sorry for my shitty attitude yesterday, i was just really sleep-deprived and cranky.

**minano:** no worries angel !

**renzo:** yeah we all have those moments

**renzo:** and im sorry for pissing u off last night

**renzo:** i shouldve known u were cranky

**eetree:** aw cute friends making up

**renzo:** im cute?

**eetree:** no renzo go home ur drunk

**angel:** and this is why grammar is important. 

**sages:** agreed

**sages:** but angel do u really like cheese that much

**angel:** yes?

**angel:** it’s like how you like fanfiction so much that i constantly see you on ao3 during spanish.

**angel:** instead of your online textbook.

**sages:** how do u even know what ao3 is

**angel:** it’s easy to tell what it is from looking at your laptop screen.

**minano:** what does she look up ?

**angel:** i see a lot of something called klance.

**sushi:** What is klance?

**sages:** its a ship

**sushi:** It’s a boat?

**renzo:** oh no

**renzo:** can we like

**renzo:** choose not to enlighten him

**sages:** no thatll just make him more curious

**mintea:** we must explain shipping to him very precisely !

**sushi:** Do you guys send packages?

**angel:** oh, sushil, the things you don’t know. 

**eetree:** i will be the brave soul that will do it

**sages:** or at least TRY to do it

**eetree:** sage do not doubt my abilities

**eetree:** ok sushil

**eetree:** so shipping 

**eetree:** have you ever looked at two people and go

**eetree:** wow they could be such a great couple

**sushi:** Not really?

**eetree:** thats what we call shipping

**eetree:** its when we think two or more people

**eetree:** or characters

**eetree:** would be pretty great as a couple

**sushi:** Oh, that makes sense. 

**sages:** if ur into a lot of stuff ur going to have lots and lots of ships

**minano:** if ur sage !

**renzo:** its fun but i dont recommend it

**renzo:** ur fine where u are sushil

**sushi:** If you say so. 

**sushi:** I feel like I’m the only normal one with you guys, oh my goodness.

**sushi:** You guys know a lot about pop culture, and I don’t know anything.

**sushi:** I don’t know, I just feel really out of place here. 

**sushi:** Are you sure I’m in the right group chat?

**minano:** ofc u are !

**angel:** sushil, this chat would be hell on earth without you.

**renzo:** no one cares whether u know modern terms or not

**minano:** yeah !

**minano:** we r here bc we enjoy each others company !

**eetree:** and honestly

**eetree:** its just great having someone who is so genuine in this chat

**eetree:** we enjoy your company sushil

**sages:** basically we just love to be around u bc ur sushil

**sushi:** Oh my goodness, you guys are so cute. 

**eetree:** no ur cute

**renzo:** yea sushil

**sages:** all of us are cute 

**sushi:** And also, I’m just really happy I met you guys.

**minano:** aw me too !

**angel:** honestly, i think it’s great that we all met each other. 

**minano:** yes !

**sages:** oh wait i just remembered

**sages:** tomorrow is c day

**eetree:** OMG 

**eetree:** LUNCH TOGETHER

**minano:** YAY !

**renzo:** bro im literally so excited 

**angel:** i’m also a little scared.

**sages:** i agree with u angel

**sages:** we r already chaotic in the gc

**sages:** whats going to happen at lunch

**renzo:** dont worry were going to be great

**angel:** i beg to differ.

**minano:** wait !

**minano:** did i forget to add u guys to my private story ?

**sages:** wait what

**sages:** omg minako did u forget to add them again

**eetree:** i should add you guys to mine too omg

**renzo:** priv stories are so fun

**sages:** get ready for minakos

**sages:** most of her priv story pics are pics of her crying

**eetree:** most of mine are art wips and me ranting LOL

**renzo:** interesting

**minano:** i cry for good reason !

**sages:** i dont think kdramas are a good reason to cry

**sages:** which reminds me 

**sages:** i should add you guys to my private story

**eetree:** who else has private stories

**angel:** i never really saw the need for one.

**renzo:** me but i barely post and when i do its just ppl memeing around

**renzo:** or tiktoks

**sages:** those private stories are the best private stories

**eetree:** which reminds me

**eetree:** sushil do you have a snap

**sushi:** Yeah.

**eetree:** whats ur username

**sushi:** It’s a little embarrassing, but here you go.

**sushi:** plantboy2022

**renzo:** ahahahaha

**minano:** its a cute username !

**sages:** not as bad as zukolover123

**sushi:** I was in 6th grade when I made this.

**sushi:** Man, those times scare me even now. 

**renzo:** ugh tell me abt it

**renzo:** i get war flashbacks every time

**sages:** middle school aint it

**angel:** middle school was never it.

**sushi:** Agreed.

**sages:** anyone wanna get chipotle sometime in the near future

**minano:** id love to !

**minano:** can we get boba after ?

**sages:** actually

**sages:** lowkey wanna go to the mall

**sages:** who is in

**minano:** me !

**sages:** ofc minako

**sages:** we r best friends

**sushi:** I guess when I don’t have work. 

**angel:** ^ or when i don’t have a lot of work. 

**eetree:** wait a mall trip would be fun we should do one

**renzo:** im in if everyones in

**eetree:** we have no school on friday

**sages:** so is everyone ok for friday

**angel:** i’m going to have to ask.

**angel:** i’m pretty sure i am, though. 

**sushi:** Me too. 

**minano:** actually i have a better idea !

**minano:** we can go to the cafe that sages dad owns !

**renzo:** ur dad owns a cafe?

**sages:** well its a coffee shop

**sages:** but yes

**angel:** where is your dad’s coffee shop?

**sages:** near our school

**sages:** so its a popular place where a lot of ppl hang out before and after school

**renzo:** wow u guys do be making bank

**sushi:** Oh yeah, I’ve visited there before. 

**sages:** minako and i usually hang out there after school

**eetree:** then we should go there

**sushi:** Okay, everyone is okay with Sage’s dad’s cafe?

**eetree:** yeah

**renzo:** definitely

**angel:** yep.

**minano:** yes !

**sages:** sure

**minano:** you guys are going to have so much fun there !

**minano:** sages dad is such a sweetheart !

**sushi:** Okay, we’re all set for Friday.

**minano:** yay im so excited !

**renzo:** watch sage’s dad feed us too much coffee 

**angel:** oh god, no. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter before pride month, so that's fun. i've been really busy with the end of school and everything, so i apologize if i post chapters late!


	6. gays support gays !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel: anyone only speak english?
> 
> eetree: count me in
> 
> angel: my family are native hawaiians, but we never learned the language.
> 
> angel: honestly, the only thing i can say in hawaiian is “aloha”. 
> 
> eetree: felt that
> 
> sages: itri ur not even from hawaii

best friends !

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

**sages:** lowkey excited for friday

**minano:** really ?

**sages:** well yeah

**sages:** we r seeing our friends 

**sages:** but most importantly

**sages:** i get to gather research

**minano:** is it the sushil and itri thing ?

**sages:** um ofc it is

**sages:** have you seen THEM 

**sages:** itri is always looking at sushil during class

**sages:** look me in the eyes and tell me that there isnt some kind of connection there

**minano:** ur too invested in this sage,,,

**sages:** no im not

**sages:** actually maybe i am

**sages:** but minako

**sages:** im so done seeing him PINE

**sages:** itri keeps looking in sushils direction and i just gotta KNOW whether hes interested or not

**minano:** and if hes interested ?

**sages:** well im going to help itri

**sages:** or whoever likes the other idk

**sages:** or maybe i could help them both if they BOTH like each other

**minano:** sage ur way too into this !

**sages:** im sorry minako but im just too far in the rabbit hole

**sages:** this has been bothering me since september i just gotta KNOW

**sages:** so i gotta see

**sages:** and i need all the help i can get

**minano:** sage go to sleep,,,

**sages:** actually angel is rlly good at observing things so i might ask her to help me

**minano:** sage,,,

**minano:** its 2am,,,

**sages:** ok fine minako i will go to sleep

_ -timeskip- _

**Sage Spencer (sages)** added  **Chae Minako (minano)** and  **Evangeline Kahananui (angel)** to the chat.

**sages** named the chat  **gorls**

**minano:** sage i thought u let it go,,,

**angel:** let what go?

**sages:** angel theres been something thats been bothering me for the past few months

**sages:** and thats whether or not itri likes sushil

**minano:** sage ur too focused on this !

**sages:** minako ur not focused enough

**minano:** well its bc i dont spend my time trying to ship two boys together !

**sages:** minako i cant stand being IN THE DARK

**sages:** i gotta do smth

**minano:** but what if we risk our friendship with them ?

**sages:** then we will find a way to get them back

**sages:** bc thats what friends are for

**angel:** what is this gc for?

**sages:** ah yes

**sages:** so im planning something for friday

**sages:** and ummm i may need your help

**sages:** so yk how ur like really good at observing and stuff

**sages:** can u observe for me to see whether itri likes sushil or not

**sages:** and vice versa

**angel:** sure.

**sages:** damn angel

**sages:** have you observed anything

**angel:** i’ve noticed that itri always acts flustered around sushil. 

**sages:** see minako i TOLD YOU

**minano:** wait really ?

**minano:** omg we gotta help itri !

**angel:** that shifted quickly. 

**angel:** what happened to minako?

**minano:** gays support gays !

**sages:** we love that

**angel:** so what do we do now?

**minano:** we make them fall in love !

**sages:** nO

**sages:** minako it has to come nATURALLY

**sages:** i think the safest thing we can do is see whether sushil likes him or not 

**minano:** wait

**minano:** if we r all doing this,,,

**minano:** we should add renzo to this gc !

**sages:** ur right

**sages:** we need all the support

**angel:** so is there still going to be a plan for friday?

**Chae Minako (minano)** added  **Lorenzo Villanueva (renzo)** to the chat

**renzo:** why is the chat named gorls

**angel:** because it was going to be us three, but then minako added you. 

**renzo:** oh makes sense

**renzo:** so what is this whole chat about

**sages:** trying to get itri and sushil together

**sages:** or at least helping itri with sushil

**renzo:** what r we going to train itri to use pickup lines on him

**minano:** ASDKAJFKA

**sages:** no but that would be really funny

**renzo:** do it as a prank

**sages:** anyway 

**sages:** we are here under one purpose

**sages:** to bring itri happiness

**sages:** and sushil

**sages:** by bringing them together

**sages:** or maybe not

**renzo:** omg theres so much tension between them

**renzo:** or maybe thats just itri

**angel:** most likely just itri.

**minano:** what are we going to do about them on friday ?

**angel:** i think for now it’s just best to let them be. 

**minano:** actually angel !

**minano:** can u still observe for me ?

**minano:** i wanna see if sushil likes itri :)

**angel:** i feel like it’s too early to tell. 

**sages:** yeah i agree

**angel:** they need to get closer first, especially since sushil is more likely to start liking him when he forms a bond with him.

**renzo:** wow smart angel

**renzo:** but yeah

**renzo:** i feel like all we could do now is just wait

**minano:** i hate waiting !

**minano:** esp when its in k dramas bc all this stupid stuff happens before the main characters actually get together >:(

**sages:** ur going to hate slowburn minako

**angel:** but honestly, the best relationships come from friendships. 

**sages:** omg yes

**sages:** i lowkey wanna see that dynamic between sushil and itri

**angel:** let’s see how they interact. 

**minano:** now im excited for friday !

**angel:** i think everyone is. 

**renzo:** lowkey wanna see how sages dad exposes her

**sages:** wow renzo ur such a great friend

**minano:** and i have a whole bunch of pictures to expose her with !

**renzo:** a quick question

**renzo:** can we name the chat smth different plz

**renzo:** it feels awkward when ur a boy in a gc called gorls

**minano:** sure !

**Chae Minako (minano)** changed the group name to  **gorls + renzo !**

**renzo:** tysm ur so nice

**minano:** also ummm angel,,,

**angel:** yeah?

**minano:** can u help me with smth in english ? 

**angel:** sure. 

**minano:** im not really good at understanding shakespearean english,,,

**sages:** wait so u guys r in some of the same classes?

**minano:** yeah,,,

**minano:** but angel is smarter than me !

**angel:** it’s really nothing. 

**angel:** your strengths are somewhere else.

**minano:** are u sure abt that ?

**minano:** bc u always seem to be better at something angel,,,

**renzo:** minako u are a QUEEN

**renzo:** i have never met someone as positive as u

**renzo:** actually all women r queens in their own right

**sages:** someone drank respect women juice

**renzo:** no i think women r just great

**renzo:** and guys

**renzo:** oh wait 

**renzo:** sushil just texted smth in the main gc

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushil:** Minako, I have a small question.

**sushil:** Since you are Japanese and Korean, do you speak Korean or Japanese at home?

**minano:** i speak japanese :)

**renzo:** whats with the ahaha

**minano:** i speak korean too tho !

**eetree:** wow we love a trilingual lesbian

**renzo:** so what language do u think in

**minano:** uhhh,,, english ?

**renzo:** lowkey thought u thought in korean

**minano:** i dont even know at this point

**minano:** my brain knows too many languages,,,

**eetree:** how abt u renzo

**eetree:** do u think in spanish

**renzo:** sometimes

**renzo:** for some reason my thoughts curse in spanish and i genuinely have no idea why

**sages:** lmao thats kinda expected

**angel:** anyone only speak english?

**eetree:** count me in

**angel:** my family are native hawaiians, but we never learned the language.

**angel:** honestly, the only thing i can say in hawaiian is “aloha”. 

**eetree:** felt that

**sages:** itri ur not even from hawaii

**eetree:** but still

**sushi:** Just wondering, did anyone move in from another country/state?

**minano:** i used to live in south korea !

**angel:** i used to live in hawaii. 

**sages:** wow i used to live in london before coming to us

**renzo:** that explains the accent OMG

**sages:** wdym

**renzo:** u lowkey have an english accent

**renzo:** i moved in from mexico when i was really young tho

**renzo:** mom wanted to live in a country that treated women better

**eetree:** wow sushil we are the only locals here

**sushi:** That’s cool. It’s really interesting to know that we have people from a lot of places in this group chat. 

**renzo:** wait minako

**renzo:** if u were born in south korea

**renzo:** why do u speak japanese with ur parents

**minano:** i learned japanese bc our family went to japan for the summer !

**minano:** my sister and i got the best of both worlds :)

**sages:** love that for us

**eetree:** sage do u only speak english

**sages:** i know a bit of italian from my dad

**sages:** my mom is english

**sages:** and unfortunately since our school does not offer italian i have to learn spanish

**sushi:** You’re in Spanish II?

**sages:** yeah my middle school didnt offer italian either

**sages:** those bitches

**eetree:** how abt u sushil

**sushi:** My parents came from UAE to here, but I was born in America.

**sushi:** We used to live in North Carolina but then we came here because my mom found work here.

**sushi:** Why did you guys move, Angel and Minako?

**angel:** my parents wanted to be closer to relatives who lived here.

**minano:** oh,,,

**minano:** my parents got divorced :(

**sushi:** Oh my gosh, I shouldn’t have asked.

**sushi:** I’m so sorry for making you remember that. 

**minano:** nono ur okay !

**minano:** u were just curious :)

**minano:** it just brings back memories that make me sad,,,

**renzo:** aw minako :(

**minano:** and its just really hard to talk abt the divorce,,,

**renzo:** it must suck 

**minano:** it kinda does :(

**minano:** bc everyone around me had normal families

**minano:** no one else complained abt how their parents fought a lot,,,

**minano:** and its weird too

**minano:** bc its just me and my mom

**minano:** my sister is in college and stuff :(

**eetree:** MINAKO

**eetree:** ur family is completely fine

**eetree:** and omg i wanna give you a hug

**eetree:** im going to send u a virtual hug

**minano:** itri u dont need to !

**eetree:** ik but i want to

**eetree:** thats what friends are for

**angel:** it’s okay if others can’t relate to you.

**angel:** we all come from different backgrounds.

**sushi:** Yeah, this should be a place where we could easily talk to each other about our struggles.

**sushi:** Even though we can’t relate, we could still give support. 

**sages:** yeah minako

**sages:** you could talk abt it with any of us

**minano:** aw thank you guys so much !

**minano:** i love you all !

**sages:** we love you too

**minano:** oh no im crying now :(

**minano:** i havent had something like this in so long,,,

**angel:** well, now you do. 

**renzo:** this is so wholesome i literally cant take it

**minano:** im going to go to sleep now :)

**minano:** thank you for everything :)

**eetree:** gn minako

**sages:** itri out here actin like a dad

**eetree:** sage??

**eetree:** being nice to me??

**eetree:** whatta concept

**sages:** im just sayin

**renzo:** ok but dad itri

**angel:** i like that idea. 

**renzo:** and sushil is the mom

**sages:** that makes sense omg

**sushi:** Why am I the mom?

**angel:** sushil, you’re always looking out for us.

**angel:** and you’re always really concerned, similar to a mother. 

**sushi:** That’s adequate.

**sages:** and it makes more sense bc u guys r the sophomores of the gc and the rest of us are freshmen

**eetree:** okay so that means we r married?

**renzo:** hell yeah u are

**sushi:** That’s fun.

**eetree:** yeah haha

**renzo:** so sushil

**renzo:** can we call u like mom n everything

**sushi:** I guess. 

**renzo:** ok mom

**eetree:** yall can call me dad

**renzo:** ok dad

**angel:** oh wait, i just realized.

**angel:** renzo is the only male if you guys are the parents.

**renzo:** nah its fine

**renzo:** im used to having female siblings

**angel:** how cute. 

**renzo:** nah

**renzo:** little sisters can be hell sometimes

**sushi:** No, little brothers are. 

**eetree:** try having both a little sister and a little brother

**angel:** well, i’m not arguing, so have fun with that. 

the sophomores

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**eetree:** u really dont mind being called a mom?

**sushi:** No, it’s just a title.

**sushi:** And if they consider me a mom, then I’ll be a mom. 

**sushi:** Honestly, why should it bother me? The fact that they call us mom and dad shows that they appreciate you and me.

**sushi:** Why, does it bother you?

**eetree:** not at all!

**eetree:** its a surprise to me bc the frosh always bully me LOL

**eetree:** well its not really a surprise bc my siblings and i always tease our dad 

**sushi:** That’s cute. 

**eetree:** i mean that being said

**eetree:** u dont mind being married to me?

**sushi:** No, not really.

**sushi:** I mean, it’s not real marriage, so I shouldn’t be that concerned.

**eetree:** haha yeah ur right

**eetree:** im surprised u took it really well

**eetree:** most ppl would go

**eetree:** “ew why am i married to a BOY”

**sushi:** I mean, I’m relieved to be marrying you out of everyone in the group chat.

**eetree:** really?

**sushi:** Oh gosh, did that sound weird?

**eetree:** no not at all

**eetree:** i get what ur saying

**eetree:** and i particularly dont mind “marrying” you too

**sushi:** Really?

**eetree:** yeah

**eetree:** ur a great guy

**eetree:** you take care of plants, you exercise, and you take care of everyone

**eetree:** and most of all

**eetree:** you never fail to show kindness

**eetree:** who wouldnt want to marry you

**sushi:** I don’t know about that. 

**sushi:** I’m surprised you think of me like that.

**eetree:** anyone will think of you like that after they have met you

**sushi:** Well, thank you for always supporting me and encouraging me.

**eetree:** i will always be ur hypeman sushil

**eetree:** i just hope we could become more than that eventually

**eetree:** i just hope we could become mor|

**eetree:** i just hope|

**eetree:** |

gorls + renzo !

Chae Minako **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer **(sages)**

**sages:** renzo i see what u did there in the chat

**renzo:** all for sushil and itri

**sages:** we really do be supporting them huh

**angel:** just pray that we don’t go overboard.

_ -timeskip- _

**minano:** i missed the adoption ???

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my first post of pride month ! happy pride month everyone :)


	7. Sorry for the language, guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renzo: angel carried me and kicked my ass a thousand times already
> 
> sushi: In a literal sense?
> 
> renzo: no sushil are u crazy
> 
> renzo: if that happened irl i would be in my grave rn
> 
> angel: you guys are acting as if i could lift a truck.
> 
> eetree: ngl you probably could

us mainland who?

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

**angel:** can we go in front of the bathrooms today?

**indigo:** the bathrooms no one uses during lunch?

**angel:** yes.

**indigo:** wait is this what i think it is

**indigo:** YES OMG

**indigo:** IM SO EXCITED

**indigo:** ur not hanging out with ur friends today ?

**angel:** no?

**angel:** some of us don’t have the same lunch.

**indigo:** oh yeah i forgot. 

_ -timeskip- _

1 ft height difference

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

**renzo:** well i didnt know that you hung out in front of the bathrooms

**renzo:** much less knew that you play ukulele

**angel:** well, no one besides my family and inigo knows that i play.

**renzo:** sorry if that was a bit awkward tho

**renzo:** im not used to seeing anyone outside of the bathrooms

**angel:** i’m not used to seeing anyone GO outside of the bathrooms, since people are in classes or at lunch. 

**renzo:** how often do you go there

**renzo:** why do you go there

**angel:** i go there whenever i feel like playing ukulele, which is rarely. 

**renzo:** oh ok

**angel:** why do you go there?

**renzo:** bc boys bathroom is too crowded sometimes

**angel:** makes sense.

**renzo:** i think its cool that u play ukulele

**renzo:** never expected that from someone like you

**angel:** well, did you think i was a smart girl stereotype?

**renzo:** maybe

**renzo:** but at least we have smth to talk about now

**renzo:** i play guitar

**angel:** really?

**angel:** that’s cool.

**renzo:** ik

**renzo:** we could bond over music and stuff

**angel:** i guess. what do you listen to?

**renzo:** ummm rock and stuff

**angel:** i mean, that would make sense.

**angel:** you seem like the person who would listen to rock and stuff. 

**renzo:** what do u listen to then

**angel:** i listen to a little bit of everything, to be honest.

**angel:** but i like indie songs the most

**angel:** the songs i listen to are mainly in english, though.

**renzo:** oh thats fun

**renzo:** ive had my share of japanese rock before and i think it sounds pretty cool 

**angel:** honestly, if the song sounds nice and has cute lyrics, i’ll listen to it over and over again.

**angel:** ukulele is the only instrument i can play, though.

**angel:** and whenever i play it, it reminds me of home.

**renzo:** aw i feel that

**renzo:** my acoustic guitar is from mexico and it feels like one of the only connections i have from there

**renzo:** my relatives arent around anymore so the only thing i have that reminds me of my culture is my guitar

**renzo:** but other than acoustic i also have an electric guitar

**angel:** do you write your songs?

**renzo:** haha dont tell anyone this but

**renzo:** yes i am

**renzo:** or at least im in the process of doing so

**renzo:** if i dont make it in game design or programming

**renzo:** then music will be my fallback

**angel:** that’s cool.

**angel:** i’m surprised you are interested in music. 

**renzo:** im surprised we have common interests

**renzo:** i never thought of u as the type to play music

**angel:** well, what do you think i do in my spare time?

**renzo:** idk, study?

**angel:** i can’t study all the time, renzo.

**renzo:** ok maybe ur right

**renzo:** but this is still surprising bc i thought u would be doing smth

**renzo:** for intellectuals

**angel:** renzo, i’m still a teen.

**angel:** i can have fun. 

**renzo:** well in that case

**renzo:** do u wanna play some tunes with me sometime

**renzo:** or a game if ur interested

**angel:** sure. 

**renzo:** btw

**renzo:** do u play any games

**angel:** my cousin got me overwatch for my birthday and told me to play with them. 

**angel:** that’s about the only game i play.

**renzo:** thats fun

**renzo:** i was introduced to games by people too

**renzo:** except it was by my friends

**renzo:** and look where it got me

**renzo:** it helped me through all the good and bad shit

**angel:** that’s good. 

**angel:** it’s nice to know that i have someone i can talk to about music.

**renzo:** same here

**renzo:** so about overwatch

**angel:** i’m in. 

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**renzo:** god angel is so damn scary when u play games with her

**eetree:** angel is a gamer?

**angel:** i only play overwatch.

**renzo:** shes really good at it

**renzo:** angel carried me and kicked my ass a thousand times already

**sushi:** In a literal sense?

**renzo:** no sushil are u crazy

**renzo:** if that happened irl i would be in my grave rn

**angel:** you guys are acting as if i could lift a truck.

**eetree:** ngl you probably could

**angel:** i literally have the strength of a stick.

**minano:** a strong stick !

**minano:** but renzo u should continue with ur story !

**renzo:** ah yes

**renzo:** so while angel was absolutely killing it in overwatch

**renzo:** we were talking and stuff in the voice chat

**renzo:** but then some guys made fun of her

**renzo:** cause she was a girl and all

**sages:** ew 

**sushi:** Sorry for the language, guys.

**sushi:** But this is why men ain’t shit. 

**eetree:** i agree

**eetree:** even though i love guys they can be absolute trash sometimes

**sages:** sushil?? cursing??

**renzo:** in my christian minecraft server??

**minano:** now this is something i thought would never happen !

**eetree:** renzo did you at least defend her honor

**angel:** i defended my own.

**renzo:** thats the best part

**renzo:** she owned their asses in overwatch

**angel:** renzo was about to explode. 

**renzo:** u were too

**renzo:** she was so heated

**renzo:** angry angel scares me man

**minano:** we stan a queen !

**sages:** we stan feminism

**eetree:** yes

**eetree:** wait i just realized

**eetree:** we have no school tomorrow

**minano:** wait really ?

**minano:** omg we dont !

**sushi:** We’re seeing each other tomorrow. 

**sages:** oh god yes

**sages:** i should be excited but tbh im kinda scared

**minano:** why ?

**sages:** my dad

**renzo:** yes

**renzo:** i wanna hear all the tea on sage

**eetree:** ok now that im hearing of this now

**eetree:** me too

**eetree:** she exposes others

**eetree:** but no one can expose her

**sages:** and i dont want to be exposed

**renzo:** now that i think about it

**renzo:** sage only bullies the gays

**renzo:** mainly minako wtho

**sages:** its bc they are chaotic

**sages:** how can you not expose them

**renzo:** lmao

**angel:** didn’t i expose sage that one time?

**sages:** yeah but it wasnt that bad

**angel:** honestly, yeah.

**angel:** how come minako doesnt expose you?

**minano:** i have nothing on her !

**sages:** and if she does 

**sages:** we have sworn it to secrecy

**sages:** or i will reveal things that are worse than minako crying on her priv story

**minano:** :(

**renzo:** oh

**renzo:** so thats why we should get ur dad to expose u

**eetree:** damn renzo

**angel:** my question is how you didn’t realize that we’re seeing each other tomorrow.

**minano:** it feels so far away !

**minano:** i didnt realize it was tomorrow,,,

**eetree:** but yay no school :)

**renzo:** yes

**renzo:** but some teachers gave us a lot of work today

**angel:** well, that’s kinda expected. 

**renzo:** still pretty annoying

**sushi:** I can’t believe we’re seeing each other tomorrow. 

**sushi:** By the way, does anyone want a ride?

**angel:** actually, i may need a ride.

**sages:** dont you only have a permit

**sushi:** Yes, but I need the practice. My brother will be in the car with us. 

**angel:** oh, okay.

**minano:** sage is giving me a ride !

**minano:** i will be staying at the cafe all day :)

**renzo:** sounds fun

**renzo:** im being driven

**eetree:** me too :’)

**eetree:** my parents dont trust me with the wheel LOL

**sages:** honestly if i were them i wouldnt either

**renzo:** sage bullies gays

**sages:** lmao what

**sages:** im just speaking the truth

**sages:** im not bullying if im spitting facts

**renzo:** local straight bullies gays

**eetree:** JASKDFJAKJFK WHAT

**sages:** wait thats funny

**renzo:** “im not bullying if im spitting facts” - sage spencer 2020

**sushi:** Wait, Sage, did you even send the address for the place?

**sages:** no?

**sages:** wait was i supposed to

**sages:** fuck

**sages:** sorry guys that was a dumbass move

**angel:** and you were teasing people for being absent-minded?

**sages:** ok angel i see how it is

**minano:** wait i have an even better idea !

**minano:** lets meet up at school !

**minano:** so u dont need to worry abt directions and stuff :)

**minano:** and we can walk to the cafe !

**minano:** and we can spend more time together :)

**sushi:** That’s not bad.

**sages:** yeah minako and i can meet up with you guys at the school and bring you to the cafe

**sages:** im not ready to deal with people calling me and getting lost

**sushi:** Okay, it’s settled, then.

**sushi:** We’re meeting up at school.

**renzo:** why does everything suddenly return to school

**renzo:** i kinda wanted a break from school

**renzo:** and now were meeting up

**angel:** i’d rather not look into that. 

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**eetree:** guys :))))

**hollandaise:** what is it itri

**hollandaise:** those chins scare me

**indigo:** LOL WHAT

**eetree:** its tomorrow

**indigo:** what ur date with sushil??

**eetree:** its not a date!

**quinntessent:** it won’t ever be unless you ask him out jfc

**eetree:** quinn you did not need to hurt me like that 

**hollandaise:** damn quinn 

**hollandaise:** who hurt u

**quinntessent:** im just speaking from experience

**indigo:** stop flexing ur significant other u are making the rest of us feel single

**hollandaise:** honestly u wouldnt have had the courage if it werent for us

**yinyang:** Both Of You Actually

**yinyang:** But This Isn’t About Us

**yinyang:** This Is About Itri

**hollandaise:** wow ur cool

**quinntessent:** shui has always been cool

**indigo:** but what did you want to talk about itri??

**eetree:** idk

**eetree:** im kinda just nervous for tomorrow

**eetree:** i dont want to embarrass myself in front of him

**eetree:** and i dont want to seem too annoying either

**eetree:** i dont want to give away the fact that i like him :(

**yinyang:** Just Be Yourself Around Him

**yinyang:** Don’t Be Nervous

**hollandaise:** shui thats easier said than done

**eetree:** yeah

**eetree:** im always nervous around him tho

**eetree:** at least irl

**quinntessent:** well u cant do anything abt that

**quinntessent:** just dont worry that much

**eetree:** do you think he even likes me

**yinyang:** Well He Likes Being Around You

**eetree:** are you sure

**hollandaise:** u talk to him a lot

**hollandaise:** and he talks to u

**eetree:** are u sure that means anything

**eetree:** he may just be doing that out of pity for me

**eetree:** bc i text him a lot

**quinntessent:** now you’re just overthinking it

**eetree:** idk

**eetree:** i feel like hes too good for me sometimes

**eetree:** sushil is so kind and caring

**eetree:** and he is always working hard!

**eetree:** but look at me

**eetree:** i just draw and obsess over guys

**eetree:** i dont think ive really put effort into school like sushil does

**eetree:** it doesnt feel like we r right for each other

**eetree:** he deserves someone who is more achieved and stuff

**indigo:** i think you guys are great for each other :)

**eetree:** inigo

**eetree:** i dont think i can give him the love he deserves

**indigo:** wdym??

**indigo:** i think he needs someone like you

**indigo:** someone who is always checking up on him

**indigo:** bc he will need someone to fall on

**indigo:** just continue to be there for him!

**eetree:** really?

**indigo:** dont give up on him yet :)

**hollandaise:** wow since when did inigo know a lot abt romance

**indigo:** i was the only single one of my friends in alaska

**indigo:** a learning experience

**indigo:** but i hated being a wheel

**yinyang:** Now You Don’t Have To Be A Wheel

**hollandaise:** all of us except shui and quinn are wheels

**eetree:** thats true

**indigo:** LMAO

**quinntessent:** holland ur just jealous i actually got a good relationship before u

**indigo:** now THATS tea

**indigo:** but anyway

**indigo:** itri be yourself !

**quinntessent:** and if sushil ends up liking you

**quinntessent:** he will like you for who you are

**quinntessent:** but if he doesnt then it just means that you guys are great friends

**eetree:** i guess

**eetree:** thanks guys

**eetree:** this is why you guys are my best friends

**indigo:** even me?

**eetree:** ok maybe inigo

**eetree:** thank you for ur help

**indigo:** anytime man

**indigo:** if ur a friend of angel ur my friend

**indigo:** tell angel i said hi btw

**indigo:** and good luck :)

**eetree:** thank you

**yinyang:** How Cute

**yinyang:** Itri Just Make Sure You Sleep

**eetree:** haha what

  
**hollandaise:** shui u know that will never happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys ! sorry this is really late but i forgot that i had this to update LOL
> 
> anyway, i just ended the school year, which means that i have more time to write. i don't know if this will mean that updates will come faster, but we will see as summer progresses. thank you for supporting me !


	8. gosh i wish i had friends who would bring me to coffee shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indigo: i wanna live in those cool high school shows
> 
> angel: you should ask your friends to bring you, then.
> 
> indigo: unfortunately for us
> 
> indigo: sophomore year is busy
> 
> indigo: high school is not like those cool high school shows

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** I’m leaving the house now. 

**eetree:** me too

**minano:** ok see u guys there !

**sages:** we will meet up when everyone is at the school

**angel:** that’s fine with me.

**renzo:** im on my way rn

**renzo:** see yall there

us mainland who?

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

**angel:** today is the day.

**indigo:** aw really?

**indigo:** have fun then

**indigo:** gosh i wish i had friends who would bring me to coffee shops

**indigo:** i wanna live in those cool high school shows

**angel:** you should ask your friends to bring you, then.

**indigo:** unfortunately for us

**indigo:** sophomore year is busy

**indigo:** high school is not like those cool high school shows

✾✽✾

As soon as Renzo stepped in front of the school, he saw Itri on his phone, or what he definitely thought. A long, purple sweater covering a white shirt, white Vans, black sweatpants, and round glasses screamed Itri. Itri’s fashion choices made him seem like he has not left the house in ages, at least according to Renzo. Renzo’s idea of casual wear was a red flannel over jeans, and his signature black beanie and sneakers, which he was wearing, of course. However, when he neared Itri, Renzo noticed that he looked uneasy. 

“Oh, hey, Itri,” Renzo greeted Itri. 

“Renzo!” Itri ran up to him. “Am I so glad to see you!”

“Why do you look like you saw a ghost?”

“I just had the most frightening experience of my life, man.”

“What happened now?”

“My dad was driving me here, and somewhere along the way here, he told me to drive.”

“Your dad trusts you with driving?”   
  


“I guess so, apparently? He just told me to get out of the car and take the wheel.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It really wasn’t,” Itri sighed. “I’m pretty sure I almost crashed the car.”

“Well, at least you’re alive,” Renzo assured him. “And you’ll get better eventually.”

“I don’t know, I’m still in disbelief over what happened.”

“Dude, it’s your first time. Everyone fucks up something their first time, no one is absolutely perfect at it.”

“You’re right,” Itri smiled.

Itri wished that he was more experienced in small talk, as a palpable silence washed over the two of them. He knew that they had similarities, such as the fact that they slept at ungodly hours, but they also had a lot of differences. Renzo was more extroverted than him, and he definitely was more lively and emotive than the others. Meanwhile, Itri barely interacted with others, and although he was absent-minded, he was definitely more calm and composed than Renzo. It seemed like a debacle to talk to Renzo, but Renzo was also part of the group chat that Itri loves to go to. Everyone in that group chat was friends with each other, and what kind of friend would Itri be if he did not talk to Renzo? Itri sucked in a breath and opened his mouth.

“So, how have you been?” Itri asked him.

“I’ve been good,” Renzo answered, “I slept at 3 A.M. again because I stayed up late playing games, but that’s really it.”

“You should go to sleep earlier!” Itri recommended. “That’s probably why you’re short!”

“I could be saying the same thing about you, man,” Renzo pointed out. “You stay up late drawing.”

“Haha, you’re right. I guess we can’t really do anything about it.”

“We could, to be honest,” Renzo corrected Itri, “but we choose not to.”

“You’re right,” Itri agreed. “For whatever reason, inspiration comes to me at these times and I end up staying up late drawing.”

“Oh, I just can’t sleep early unless I’m really tired.”

“So you just pass time playing games?”

“I guess.”

“That must be fun,” Itri smiled. “Do you get bored playing them?”

“No, not really,” Renzo answered. “My brain just decides to shut down while playing a game.”

“Oh,” Itri sat on the ground.

“I love how our first conversation together is about sleeping late.”

“I mean, that’s one thing we have in common,” Itri laughed. “Honestly, we probably have more in common, but I don’t really know because we never really had a conversation together.”

“Until now,” Renzo pointed out. “Honestly, I feel like we only talk to each other in the group chat, or at least when everyone is talking.”

“You’re right,” Itri smiled. “Wait, you’re bisexual, right?”   
  


“Yes,” Renzo affirmed. “Why?”

“Well, since we both like boys,” Itri began. “We could talk about them.”

“Oh god, boys are something else,” Renzo sighed. “Girls are pretty and all, but there’s just something about guys that make my heart beat.”

“I know!” Itri exclaimed. “Not all of them are hot, but they all make me feel something.”

“Do you have a type?” Renzo asked.

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Itri put his hand on the back of his head. “I mean, if it was, it would probably be someone like Sushil.”

“Sushil?” Renzo’s eyes widened. “Does that mean…?”

“Oh, haha,” Itri’s ears showed a tint of red. “I probably shouldn’t have said that, right?”

“Maybe not, but your secret is safe with me,” Renzo winked. “If I told him, then I would be a bad friend.”

_ Sage was right,  _ Renzo thought. At least he had news to tell Sage and the others when they were able to chat.

“Aw, thank you!” Itri grinned. “This conversation was great.”   
  


“Yeah,” Renzo nodded. “So… tell me more.”

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know…” Renzo looked at him awkwardly. “Stuff like when you first started liking him.”

“Before we even met each other,” Itri looked into the sky, recalling the time he first saw Sushil. “I thought he was hot.”

Renzo laughed. “Is that why you were freaking out in the group chat?” 

“Oh my goodness!” Itri buried his face in his hands. “Yes, I was so surprised! Dude, that image just kept playing in my head the whole day.”

Meanwhile, Sushil and Angel arrived at the corner of the street where their school was situated. As Sushil said goodbye to his brother, the two of them stepped out of the car and looked for their friends. Sushil was excited to see his friends outside of school, and he was even more excited to talk to them. They were the first friends who were interested in what he was doing, and who supported him. Since he was seeing his friends today, he had dressed a little less casual than usual. A button-up shirt with yellow and white vertical stripes covered his toned torso, while denim jeans complemented his shirt. Dark brown shoes rooted him on the ground, and his chestnut hair seemed more smooth and fluffy. 

Angel was ecstatic to see her friends, but her face showed no trace of her excitement. As usual, Angel had a neutral expression, which made Sushil wonder if she had shown any emotion in her life. She was also nervous, however. Nervous that something bad may happen to their friendship today. Although everyone has grown comfortable talking to each other, she did not feel as if they were close yet. There were still so many things that could go wrong, but Angel could not choose to focus on that today. Her attire was similar to what she wore at school – a denim jacket over a black turtleneck, with black leggings and shoes, while her curly black hair was let down. 

“Excited for today?” Sushil looked at Angel right after they got out of the car. 

“I am,” Angel simpered, still a little nervous about seeing them. 

“Let’s walk to the school,” Sushil pulled out his phone. “They might be there.”

“Sure,” Angel followed Sushil as they walked to the familiar building. 

As they walked closer to their school, Sushil noticed Itri and Renzo talking. From far away, it was impossible to clearly hear what they were talking about. However, as they neared them, Sushil could make out words about their conversation. He heard Itri saying that he was surprised, so Sushil walked behind him and asked. 

“Surprised about what?” Sushil’s voice surprised the two of them.

“Oh, um…” Itri looked away, laughing nervously.

“Oh, he was so surprised that uhhh…” Renzo racked his brain, looking for just a hint of a good reason. “That…”

“That?” Angel crossed her arms, waiting for a response. 

“Oh, that I use the same deodorant he uses!” Renzo exclaimed.

Even though it was the only idea that popped up in his head, Renzo just decided that it would be better than nothing, hoping that at least Sushil would accept the answer.

“Why would you guys be talking about deodorant?” Sushil asked.

“Well, don’t you use deodorant too?” 

“Of course I do, but how would you guys get to that topic?”

“We were talking about… um… self-care!” Itri attempted to back Renzo up. “How we make ourselves look presentable!”

“Yeah…” Renzo laughed nervously.

_ Oh god, _ he thought.  _ You really did it now, Renzo. It’s even worse with Itri, especially since he could say something ridiculous.  _

“Oh, do you guys do skincare?” Sushil wondered, and he and Itri started a conversation.

As Sushil and Itri conversed about skincare, Angel raised her eyebrow at Renzo, still unsure about whether that was the truth or not. Renzo gestured towards Itri and Sushil, first pointing at Itri, then at Sushil. Angel immediately understood and nodded. Unfortunately, with Sushil and Itri talking, they were left to their own devices. Renzo knew that Angel was not one to start a conversation, and Renzo could not think of anything to start one, either, especially since it was Angel.

“I should probably text them that we’re all here,” Renzo picked up his phone.

“I already did that,” Angel told him. “They’re on their way now.”

“Wow, Angel,” Renzo rested his hands behind his head. “You’re always a step ahead, as usual. So, how is ukulele going for you?”

Sage and Minako had just got out of the café, saying their goodbyes to Sage’s dad. It was the first time in a while that Sage would have friends, besides Minako, at the café. For this reason, she was eager to have them over. Having her new friends over at the café was also a way to get to know them better, and she could also observe the relationship between Sushil and Itri. As she walked, her long, strawberry blonde hair flowed in the autumn breeze. A green sweater warmed her up in the cold, even though it did not cover her shoulders, while a white skirt twirled around her waist, and her black leggings protected her legs from the cool weather. Brown shoes complimented her look, and she continued conceiving ways to get Itri and Sushil together.

On the other hand, Minako was more excited about seeing her friends than Sage was. She was ready to talk to her friends and become closer to them. Minako knew that she would always have a great time with them, despite all their differences. Since she was not as quick as Sage, Minako followed closely behind. For today, Minako wore the apparel that she liked. A long pink skirt ran down to her black shoes, hiding them from sight. The cream-colored T-shirt was tucked in, but it secured itself around her torso. Minako’s shoulder-length hair was as silky and smooth as usual, and her glasses rested snugly on her face. 

When they got to the school crosswalk, they noticed the four having a conversation, and Minako called out to them in excitement. 

“Hi everyone!” Minako yelled from across the street, waving to them. 

“Minako!” Renzo waved back and beckoned for them to come over.

Excited to see them, Minako’s pace increased gradually until it completely surpassed Sage’s. Sage kept her pace and calmly watched Minako overtake hers as they walked towards the rest of their friends. 

“Angel! Renzo!” Minako ran over and hugged Angel. “It’s so nice to see you all.”

“Hey Renzo,” Sage waved. “It seems like the two are in a conversation.”

“Yeah they are,” Renzo walked up to talk to the two. “They’re talking about skincare or something.”

“Always a good topic to talk about,” Sage noted. “Should we leave them alone for now?”

“If you want to,” Angel answered, “I don’t really care either way.”

“How was the drive here?” Minako asked them.

“It was fine,” Angel replied. “Sushil is a pretty good driver, even though his brother was just praying that we would be fine.”

“That’s cute!” Minako smiled, then looked at Renzo. “How about you, Renzo?”

“Like any other car ride to school,” he adjusted his cap, “consisting of my parents asking about my friends.”

“They haven’t even noticed us yet,” Sage gestured towards Itri and Sushil, who were talking excitedly about something.

“Yeah!” Minako observed. “They have such great chemistry!”

As Sushil and Itri talked, Itri noticed that Minako and Sage showed up. He pointed to them, telling Sushil something, and they ended their conversation to greet them.

“Oh, hi!” Itri ran up to Minako, hugging her. “My favorite lesbian!”

“My favorite gay!” Minako hugged him back. “I’m so glad we finally get to hang out outside of school!”   
  


“I know!” Itri let go.

“Hi, Sushil!” Minako hugged him. 

“Hi Minako,” Sushil hugged her back. “Were you waiting long?”

“Yeah,” Sage crossed her arms, “you were too busy talking to Itri to notice us.”

“Oh,” a tint of red appeared on Sushil’s cheeks, “sorry about that.”

“You’re okay,” Angel assured him.

“Anyway,” Renzo began, “are we going to the cafe or what?”

“Of course we are,” Sage beckoned for them to follow her. “Let’s go.”

The six of them exchanged friendly banter and laughs along the way to the coffee shop. It seemed like the perfect day to do so, as the sun was shining and the temperature was just right for them. As they all exchanged conversation, it felt like all the qualms that people had about the hangout faded away. Most of them had passed by the buildings on their way to and from school, but they now seemed more vibrant and colorful than usual.

“And here,” Sage pointed to a building that was significantly smaller than the tall buildings on its ends. “This is my café.”

On the outside, the Spencer coffee shop looked very simple, with glass windows and a black outline. The logo and name of the coffee shop, Café Cream, was painted on one of the windows. However, when they stepped inside, the six of them, except for Sage, felt like they were stepping in an entirely new atmosphere. 

Lanterns hung out on the walls and lights dangled from the ceiling. The counter was lined with stools, and tables of different sizes were spread out evenly around the coffee shop. Black chairs with small backs were stationed around these tables, some with people sitting on them and some waiting for people to come. Cream-colored walls surrounded them, welcoming them to the warm atmosphere of the coffee shop. Booths were also placed at those walls, each with cushioned benches, adding a comfy feel to the shop. Nature was also a prominent part of this shop, as plants decorated the coffee shop. At the cashier, shelves contained different types of brews and cups, while the counter under it contained all the essential machines needed to make the perfect beverage.

“Wow, Sage,” Renzo marveled at the carefully-designed interior. “This place just screams coffee shop.”

“Thank you,” Sage sarcastically replied. “Well guys, welcome to my dad’s cafe.”

“And my second home!” Minako introduced. 

“Oh my gosh,” Sushil’s eyes widened, noticing the plants, “those plants are so cute!”

“And of course Sushil falls in love with the plants,” Sage sat down in a booth. “Let’s get you guys settled in here.”

“How long have you had this building for?” Angel asked Sage.

“Since we first moved to America,” Sage moved over to let Minako in. “We just kinda spruced it up as we went along.”

“That’s cute,” Itri sat next to Sushil. “The building looks really nice, I’ll give it that. It really gives off the coffee shop vibe.”

“That’s because it is one,” Sage pointed out. “It wouldn’t be a coffee shop if it didn’t have that vibe to it.”

“Sage and I study here all the time!” Minako talked excitedly. “It has a really relaxing atmosphere, and we see all kinds of people here.”

“So, do you guys drink coffee?” Sage asked. “My dad’s out right now, but we have workers supervising the store, so you guys can order.”

“God, I never really liked coffee,” Angel grimaced. “I always had tea, or hot chocolate, to stay up late.” 

“That’s so cute!” Minako exclaimed. “I mean, the only things I drink from here are the matcha items, so I’m in the same boat.”

“You don’t drink coffee?!” Renzo’s eyes widened at the strange possibility. “Dude, I literally inhale coffee.”

“Wow, me too!” Itri high-fived Renzo. “I cannot get through a day without coffee anymore.”

“I think at this point,” Sushil looked at them and laughed, “instead of blood, you guys probably have caffeine running in your veins.”

“That probably is a possibility,” Sage smiled. “Considering how you guys stay up late.” 

“Anyway, one matcha latte for me!” Minako exclaimed. “The matcha lattes here are so good.”

“If you wanna order something, order at the counter,” Sage motioned toward the cashier. “Otherwise, just hang out here.”

“Oh, I didn’t bring money,” Itri smiled sheepishly. “I won’t be having coffee.”

“I can pay for you if you want,” Sushil offered. 

“No, it’s fine!” Itri declined. “I don’t want you to spend your money on me.”

“It’s okay,” Sushil took his wallet out. “It won’t be a lot.”

“I don’t think I should drink coffee at this time,” Itri excused himself.

“Then drink something other than coffee,” Sushil insisted. 

“Yeah, the hot chocolate is good here,” Sage egged them on. 

“Are you really sure about this?” Itri asked Sushil. 

“I’m totally sure,” Sushil assured him. “You don’t need to pay me back.”

“I will,” Itri insisted. “I don’t want you to spend your money on someone like me, anyway, and that’s the least I could do.”

“I think we should just order now,” Angel told them, silencing the two.

“I agree,” Renzo got up and walked towards the counter. 

The rest of them followed Renzo and waited for the cashier to take their order. Sporting the generic green apron of the coffee shop, the cashier greeted them with a smile that put all of them at ease. His hair was dyed blonde, but the black roots of his hair were noticeable, and he had a few piercings along his ear. Although he looked like a delinquent, his smile said otherwise. 

“Hi Jaime,” Sage greeted the cashier as the four of them walked towards the counter.

“Hi Sage, hi Minako!” the cashier greeted her back. “Are they your friends?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “They go to our school.”

“Really?” his eyes widened in surprise. “That’s so cool!”

“People from school work here?” Sushil looked at Jaime.

“Yeah!” he smiled. “I’m Jaime, a junior! Nice to meet you all!”

“Wow, that’s cool,” Sushil grinned. “I’m Sushil. You already know Sage and Minako, so the other girl is Evangeline, but we call her Angel. The guy next to me is Itri, and the short one is Renzo.”

“I’m NOT short!” Renzo crossed his arms. “You guys are just tall.”

“So what does that make you?” Itri asked him. “Sorry about him, by the way. He doesn’t like being called short.”

“Oh, Renzo, you remind me of my friend,” Jaime laughed. “He’s the same way about his height.”

“How cute!” Minako exclaimed, then looked at her friends. “Is everyone ready to order?”

“Sure,” Angel went up. “I’ll have a small chai tea latte.”

After everyone ordered their drinks, they went back to the table and settled down. Now, they just had to wait for Jaime to make them, and in that time, they could catch up and learn more about each other.

“Sucks that your dad isn’t here,” Renzo sat down at the end of the table. “I would’ve asked him to tell me a story about you.”

“I actually think it’s good that my dad isn’t here,” Sage sat back down. 

“So Sage,” Sushil began, “have you started working here?”

“I’m not old enough to work yet,” Sage told him. “Come sophomore year, though, I will work here. I’ve gotten some practice.”

“Her dad is really good at making drinks here,” Minako commented.

“He’s been teaching me at home,” she explained. “I’ve gotten some of the drinks down.”

“Are you planning on working here too, Minako?” Angel asked.   
  


“Not really,” Minako put a hand on her cheek. “I’d want to work at a retail store, to be honest.”

“You guys are already thinking of where to work?” Itri looked at them as if they were aliens. “Jeez, I haven’t even started working yet.”

“Sushil has a job,” Renzo pointed out. “Isn’t he a sophomore like you?”

“Wait,” Angel realized something. “Itri, are you 16?”

“No…” Itri played with his phone. “Why?”

“Don’t you start working when you’re 16?” she pointed out. 

“I forgot!” he realized. “Wait, but at least I have a few more months to sort it out.”

“When is your birthday?” Sushil asked him. “Actually, when is everyone’s birthdays?”

“I have an order for Sage and Sushil!” Jaime called out, interrupting the rest of them.

“We’ll go get everyone’s,” Sushil got up and walked with Sage to the counter. 

“Should we wait to tell our birthdays?” Minako asked.

“I think it’s best if we do,” Angel affirmed. 

As Sage and Sushil were waiting for Jaime to give everyone their drinks, Sage could not help but think of asking Sushil about his relationship with Itri. Of course, she did not want to seem intrusive or give away the fact that she is curious, so she was afraid to do it as well. However, if Sage did not ask, then trying to find the answer would be difficult. 

“You’ve been having a lot of conversations with Itri lately,” Sage talked to Sushil as they gathered the drinks. 

“Well, it’s just that I’m very close to Itri,” Sushil explained. 

“What do you mean by close?” Sage asked.

“We talk a lot,” he smiled at Jaime and thanked him. “He’s such a great friend, and I love talking with him.”

“Oh, okay,” Sage nodded, and the two went to their table.

“Why do you ask, though?”

“You and Itri were talking when we met up. You guys didn’t even notice us as we were arriving.”

“Oh, sorry about that. I guess we were too caught up in our conversation to notice you.”

_ Well, that was a great conversation,  _ sarcastically thought Sage as they returned to the booth they were staying in. 

“We have drinks for everyone!” Sage announced, setting down the coffee holder. 

“There’s only four drinks in that,” Renzo pointed out. 

“I have Itri’s drink,” Sushil held up two drinks in his hand. “Here you go.”

As Sushil handed the hot chocolate over to Itri, Itri’s fingers brushed over his so he could grab his drink. This surprised the both of them, as Sushil immediately let go and Itri rapidly pulled the drink towards himself. Itri was internally freaking out, as he actually touched Sushil’s fingers. For Itri, any moment where they were able to make physical contact with each other made him happy. However, Itri mentally slapped himself for pulling away the drink quickly, because he thought that startled Sushil, who pulled away in response. 

On the other hand, Sushil felt confused. He did not know why his heart skipped a beat when he made contact with Itri’s hand, and why he pulled away so quickly. When he brushed fingers with anyone else, he did not feel the same butterflies he felt when he brushed fingers with Itri. Why was he making such a fuss about it, anyway? Itri was just a friend to him. At the same time, though, friends do not get startled over subtle touches. 

“Anyway, continuing our conversations,” Itri moved over so Sushil could sit, trying not to mind the fact that he just touched Sushil. “Did you guys give some thought to your answers?”

“As if we could,” Renzo took a sip of his coffee. “Who needs to think about their birthdays?”

“Umm…” Minako stirred her matcha latte. “I kinda have a story about that.”

“What happened now?” Sage sighed. “Wait, is it the story you told me?”

“Well…” Minako laughed nervously. “...we were filling out those bubble things for standardized tests and it asked for my birthday. I kinda forgot for a second and just sat there staring at my sheet.”

“Oh yeah,” Sage recalled the time Minako told her the story. “It’s this one.”

“I mean,” Itri began, “that’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

“It’s still pretty funny,” Renzo smirked. “Use it as an icebreaker.”

“Maybe I should…” Minako thought about the possibility. 

“Anyway,” Sushil changed the topic, “when are your birthdays?”

“Mine is April 11,” Itri smiled, “so I have a long way to go before 16.”

“I’m October 29,” Angel answered.

“July 26!” Minako exclaimed. 

“Oh, I’m January 19,” Renzo twirled his spoon around. 

“February 8,” Sage said.

“November 2,” Sushil smiled.

“That explains why you’re able to work!” Itri realized. “I can’t believe that you’re working already!”

“We should’ve wished you a happy birthday!” Minako looked at him.

“No, guys,” a tint of red appeared on Sushil’s cheek. “My birthday is long gone already.”

“Aw…” Minako pouted. 

“I can’t believe that we’re going to be on break soon,” Angel changed the topic.

“Wait,” Itri stopped her. “What break?’

“Thanksgiving break,” she told him. “It’s in two weeks.”

“Really?” Itri almost spit out his hot chocolate.

“Is it that close already?” Sushil took a sip of his latte.

“I guess,” Sage looked at her phone, trying to see how far break was. 

“Two weeks seem so far away, though!” Minako complained. “I just want break to come already!”

“All of us do,” Renzo leaned back on the chair. “Even though it’s really short.”

“Aw,” Sage put down her phone. “I guess that means we won’t be hanging out during break.”

“We could hang out after school,” Itri suggested.

“I have work after school,” Sushil put down his cup. 

“And I like doing my work right after school,” Angel refused, “so I could do the stuff I want to do earlier.”

“Well,” Minako began, “there are always weekends.”

“Those are busy for me sometimes,” Itri sighed. “Wow, this hot chocolate is really good.”

“Courtesy of Jaime,” Sage told him. “You better thank him later. My dad too. He makes all the recipes. ”

“Wow,” Itri put down his hot chocolate. “Can you ask him to send them to me?”

“Itri, do you cook?” Minako looked at him, a little surprised about what he just said. 

“Well, yeah,” Itri looked away, a little embarrassed. “Why are you guys looking at me like that? Men can cook, we’re in a time and country where gender roles have become a thing of the past.”

“I mean,” Renzo held in his laughter. “It doesn’t seem like you. I always thought of you as the person who is only good at art.”

“Ok, fair,” Itri laughed. 

“How did you learn?” Angel asked him, a little curious about Itri’s expertise as a chef. 

“My grandma taught me!” Itri smiled, remembering. “Whenever my parents were busy, they dropped me off at my grandma’s restaurant. She always used to look after me, and she had the best meals. I wanted to learn from her, so she taught me.”

“That’s so cute!” Minako fawned over the idea. “Sushil, you’ve been silent the whole time.”

“That’s because I already know he does,” Sushil responded. “He told me about it.”

“Interesting,” Sage commented, wondering how much they would be talking. 

“Did your dad own a coffee shop in London?” Sushil asked Sage.

“No,” Sage shook her head. “Oh, wait, here he comes now.”

As if on cue, Sage’s father walked in with a big smile on his face. He had the same strawberry blonde hair as Sage, and he wore a T-shirt which represented the coffee shop. Although he wore such informal attire, his aura spelled out boss. When he walked in, everyone knew that he owned this coffee shop. Many people think that he has a strategy to get more customers, but his focus today was on his daughter and the friends she had with her. 

“Hi honey!” Sage’s dad waved to her from the entrance. “Hi Mina!”

“Hi, Mr. Spencer!” Minako waved back. 

“So these are the friends you talk about all the time?” Sage’s father walked up to them.

“You talk about us all the time?” Sushil’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I didn’t know you enjoyed our company so much,” Renzo smirked, waiting for his chance to embarrass Sage even more. 

Sage rarely showed embarrassment, but when she did, it was blatantly visible on her face. Although she was only a little embarrassed, a tint of red appeared on her cheeks. 

“Can you guess who everyone is?” Minako asked her friend’s father. “And add a description to each of them!”

“Okay…” he looked at all of them. “I know who Mina is, so that’s one down.”

“Of course you do!” Minako smiled. 

“I’m guessing the short one is Renzo,” he pointed to Renzo. “Sage told me you are short, but also pretty fun to be around. She loves your energy.”

“You really think that about me?” Renzo looked at her. 

Sage looked away, a tint of red appearing on her face.

“The curly hair girl has to be Angel!” Mr. Spencer pointed at her. “She’s pretty smart, and Sage said she wouldn’t mind if she was her patient in the future. Although she can be cold sometimes, everyone knows that she has a soft side.”

Hearing this embarrassed Angel as well, and she hid her face from the others. 

“The guy with round glasses is definitely Itri,” he put his thumb on his chin. “Sage says that you are a mess, but you’re also really good at art. She wants to talk to you more about cartoons and other shows.”

“Wow, Sage…” Itri looked at Sage, whose blush was visible on her cheeks. “You bully me a lot, but I didn’t know you actually thought that way.”

“Didn’t know Sage was such a softie,” Renzo teased her. 

“Shut up!” Sage turned even redder. 

“And finally,” Sage’s dad looked at Sushil, “Sushil. She calls you the mom friend and the only sane one in the group chat. Sage likes how you always look out for others and how she is scared of teasing you. This is because she will feel guilty.”

“Aw, Sage!” Minako hugged her. “I knew you loved them!”

Sage attempted to squirm out of Minako’s hug because all of what her father said was true. Her cheeks were a bright red, and that deep shade of red had spread throughout her face. Unfortunately, this meant that her friends knew that she actually cared about them, and she wanted to seem cool and collected to them. She was awkward when it came to affection, so she wanted to show her love for them through sarcasm and teasing. Now that her father had told them about how much she cared about them, she was mortified because her friends now saw her in a new light. 

“Why are you so embarrassed about it?” Sushil asked her. 

“Because,” Sage took a deep breath, “it ruins my image as the disinterested friend in the group. I mean, I don’t like appearing affectionate and stuff.”

“Do you tell everything to your dad?” Angel questioned.

“Yeah, she does!” he smiled at her. “She often rants to me about shows she watches and the stuff that goes on in our school.”

“Like what?” Renzo asked purposely.

“Well...” Sage’s father racked his brain for a memory. “She cried about the season finale of Voltron, saying that it was really bad. Besides that, I think you would want to hear about something more, right?”

“Really?” Itri looked at Sage, who was trying not to mind it, but her red face said otherwise. “She never seemed like the kind of person to do so. I thought she would be the kind of girl who would keep things to herself.”

“Yeah,” Renzo eagerly stared at Mr. Spencer, waiting for him to tell the story.

“Anyway,” her father racked his brain, trying to find a memory, “there was this one time that I was up late watching a show, and I was about to go into bed. As I went back to my room, I saw what looked like a ghost, and like any same person would, I screamed. I heard the ghost scream back, and I looked closer. Turns out it was Sage with a facemask on.” 

“Oh my god,” Sage wanted to run, but all she could do was listen to her dad as her face reddened. 

“Aw, Sage,” her dad hugged her upon seeing that she was completely uncomfortable, “I’m sorry, I just like talking about you a lot, especially since I see you often.”

“It’s fine,” she hugged him back. “I make fun of them a lot for being clumsy, so it’s only fair.”

“Sage,” Sushil began, “you said that your dad didn’t own a coffee shop in London. Why is that?”

“That’s a story my dad can tell,” Sage beckoned her dad to come closer. 

“It’s a story I can never forget,” he smiled. “It was my dream to open up a coffee shop, but I was working at an office job in London. An office job was nice and it paid well, but I often felt unhappy and I felt like there was something more to life than work. Unfortunately, I couldn’t really start my dream in London.”

“That’s terrible!” Itri frowned.

“It really was,” he sighed. “However, my wife got a job here in America, and I knew that was my opportunity to pursue my dream. I opened the coffee shop when we first came here, and I am so much happier than I was in London.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Angel grinned.

“And that’s the end of my story!” Sage’s father scratched the back of his head, laughing. “If you guys learned anything from this, that is to always pursue what makes you happy. Happiness is the most important thing in life, guys!”

“Your dad has an inspiring story,” Sushil told Sage.

“Thank you!” he smiled at Sushil, who didn’t know that he overheard what Sushil said. 

In the midst of all the mirth and merriment, however, the sky was getting darker, signaling that it would be time for them to go. Angel’s phone started ringing, and everyone knew that they had to part sometime. 

“Hello?” Angel answered the phone, listening to what the caller had to say. “Oh, my dad is here. He’s outside the coffee shop.”

“I guess this is goodbye, then,” Itri’s smile got smaller. “Do you really have to go?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Angel sighed. “Bye, everyone. Sushil, my dad says thank you.”

“Tell him that he’s welcome to ask for help anytime,” Sushil smiled.

“Thank you for coming,” Sage waved to Angel. “I love having you here.”

“You’re always welcome,” Angel waved back.

“Bye, Angel,” Renzo fist-bumped her. “Let’s play some Overwatch when I’m home.”

“Aw, bye,” Minako hugged Angel, who tried to squirm out of her hug. “Tell your dad I said hi!”

“I will,” she smiled. “I’ll see you guys at school.”

Angel gave them one last wave, and she walked out of the coffee shop with a smile on her face. It sucked being the first one to leave, but this was the first time where she dreaded being the first one to leave. She thought it was great to see her friends outside of school, and this was the first time she felt so happy to be around her friends. As her father drove her home, she looked back at the cafe and smiled, for this event would be a memory she would keep in her mind for a long time. 

“I guess that’s our cue to leave too,” Minako sighed, still at the coffee shop. “Is your mom going to come soon?”

“Yeah,” Sage looked at her phone. “She’ll drop you off at your house.”

“I better call my parents,” Renzo took out his phone and started calling them.

“Me too,” Itri began calling his parents.

Eventually, they all had to leave, each of them giving each other hugs and waves. Renzo was the next one to leave, and he waved to them before going in the car to his house. He got to do a lot today – embarrass Sage, get to know his friends, and find out about Sushil and Itri. Although it was sad to leave them, he knew that there would be more opportunities to have hangouts like this. 

Minako and Sage’s ride came next. Since Minako’s mother worked for long hours, Sage’s mother had to come and pick them both up. On the way to their houses, both of them talked about the hangout at the coffee shop today. They recounted the memories they made there and conversed about their favorite movements. Although Sage felt embarrassed by her father, she felt that they had all grown closer as friends. Minako was already happy around people, but she was very happy around her new friends, and she was sad that it had to end so quickly. Hopefully in the future, they could have more hangouts like that. 

This left Sushil and Itri in the café. 

Itri was doing cartwheels in his mind. However, at the same time, he could not do anything but talk to Sushil. If he made physical contact with Sushil, then it would be awkward for the both of them. Itri was trying to become closer to Sushil, not distance himself from him. 

On the other hand, Sushil was nervous. This was the last person he wanted to talk to, not because he hated him, but because being around Itri confused him. His heart rate suddenly accelerated when he was around Itri, and he did not know why. Sushil knew it was best to distance himself from Itri and sort himself out in order to find out why. It turns out that life does not have that in mind, however.

The two made eye contact, trying to say something. However, they rapidly looked away from each other, both afraid of making the first move.

_ How smooth, _ Itri mentally slapped himself. 

“Oh,” Sushil saw his phone light up. “My family is too busy right now. I’m really sorry to bother you, but is it okay if you guys could take me home?”

“Of course!” Itri smiled, and his mind went wild. “It’d be my pleasure.”

“Thank you so much,” Sushil smiled. “I’m really sorry for troubling you.”

  
“You aren’t troubling me,” Itri assured him. “My family would be excited to meet you.”

“I have a question about them,” Sushil said.

“Fire away,” Itri smiled.

“Do your parents know that you’re gay?” he asked Itri. 

“They do,” Itri affirmed. “They don’t mind, though. As long as I’m happy, then they’re fine. However, they don’t like telling others that I’m gay.”

“That’s good,” Sushil smiled. “I wish my family was more open, like yours. They don’t like the idea of dating other guys.” 

“Have you come out to your parents?” Itri asked.

“I’m afraid,” Sushil said. “I’m afraid they won’t accept me.”

“I’m sorry,” Itri put an arm around him, which startled Sushil.

He was doing it, Itri had his arm around Sushil. Itri did not know why he did it, but his body won over his mind. His heart rate increased exponentially, or at least what he thought was exponentially. Anyway, Itri was panicking, not sure what to do next. It would be best if he just stayed like this, especially since Sushil wasn’t moving away from him. 

Sushil needed to move away, especially since his heart was beating faster than usual. However, it also felt nice and… comforting. Maybe Sushil needed this, especially since Itri was trying to make him feel better about the fact that his family was not interesting. For a while, it seemed like all their problems were gone, and it was just them.

Had Sushil ever felt that way with anyone before?

“It’s fine,” Sushil assured him. “I mean, it’s not really that important anyway.”

“Oh,” Itri’s bright eyes lost a little of its light, putting his arm down. “I guess, especially since your family matters more and stuff.”

Before they knew it, a car arrived in front of the cafe, and Itri received a call.  _ Thank God, _ he thought as he answered it. 

“It’s my dad,” he told Sushil. “We’re going to go now.”

“Thank you!” Sushil called out to Sage’s father, waving to him as they left the shop.

“Hey dad,” Itri talked to him through the window. “Is it okay if I could sit next to Sushil? I don’t want him to feel lonely.”

“Of course!” he looked at the back of the car, where Sushil was entering. “How was today?”

“It was pretty great,” Itri entered the car, smiling at him.

Before they knew it, they were sitting in the back of the car, only separated by the middle seat. 

Sushil was in Itri’s car.  _ His car _ . To be fair, it was his dad’s car, but Sushil was becoming closer to him and learning more about Itri’s life. This felt really perfect, as they were getting to know more about each other. But did Sushil feel okay with this? Itri wanted to be with Sushil as more than friends, but Sushil’s parents did not want to accept that. In addition to that, it seemed like Sushil cared more about his family than being with whoever he wanted, so it would prove difficult to actually date him. 

Sushil looked out the window, admiring the area around the school at sunset. However, there was something big on his mind, and that was his relationship with Itri, or in better words, friendship. However, it was awfully silent in the car, so Sushil decided to break his silence. 

“You have a nice car,” Sushil complimented.

“Thank you!” Mr. Adams beamed. “Usually, people say the opposite because this is old and everything.”

“Does Itri talk about us a lot?” Sushil asked him.

“He does, in fact!” Itri’s father nodded. “You guys seem more tame than his other friends, so I’m really excited to meet one of them.”

“I’m glad,” Sushil grinned. 

Itri leaned on the window, his right hand dangling near the door. He placed his left hand on the middle seat and, strangely, did not feel the cushion of the middle seat. Instead, it was Sushil’s hand. On the other side, Sushil placed his head on his left hand, thinking about today. His right hand rested on the middle seat, and he felt Itri’s fingertips rest on his. Sushil wanted to pull away, but his heart told him not to. He did not want to admit, but he found himself liking the slight touches with Itri and only Itri at that. Itri, on the other hand, was loving these slight touches, and they both looked at each other, silently agreeing that they both enjoyed it. They proceeded to look away from each other, both going off into their own minds. 

“You’re the only sophomore among his recent friends, right?” his father glanced back at Sushil. 

“Yeah…” Sushil affirmed. 

“Itri’s in good hands,” he said. “Especially in yours.”

“Did you have fun today?” Itri asked Sushil.

“I did,” Sushil smiled. “It was great to see you guys on what would’ve been a boring Friday.”

“That’s good,” Itri smiled. “It’s great seeing you guys. I feel like seeing each other brings us closer together, even though we are so different from each other.”

“You’re right,” he smiled. “I think we’re approaching my street now. I’ll tell you where I live.”

“All right,” his father began slowing down. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too,” Sushil looked out the window, searching for his house.

“Today was great,” Itri smiled. “Let’s hang out again sometime.”   
  


“Yeah,” Sushil nodded. “Oh, wait, that’s my house over there.”

“Wow,” Itri looked over at it. “You have a pretty house.”

“It really isn’t that much,” Sushil fidgeted. “Well, I think I have to go now. Thank you for everything!” 

“You’re welcome,” Itri smiled sadly, not wanting Sushil to leave. 

Sushil opened the door and got out of the car. He walked to his house, but he stopped at the door, knocking at it. When the door opened, Sushil waved back to Itri, and he and his father waved back. Before stepping in, Sushil looked back at Itri one more time, then turned to face his family.

“Is he the one you like?” Mr. Adams looked at Itri before they left and drove to their house. 

“Yes,” Itri stared out at the window. 

“He’s a keeper,” he smiled. “I can tell why you like him so much.”

Meanwhile, Sushil lied in his bed, pondering over today’s events. There was something in Itri and Sushil’s friendship that changed, especially when it came to physical affection. Sushil failed to understand why he was excited whenever Itri slightly touched him. He had never felt this way around anyone before, so these new emotions were frightening to him. Previously, he wanted to distance himself from Itri to sort out his emotions, but his heart cried out to him, saying that he should stay close to him. All these emotions were all because of Itri, and only Itri, so what is going on? Is Itri just a friend to Sushil at this point?

Maybe Itri is more than a friend to him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im really sorry if there's bad grammar but i haven't wrote actual story in a long time, but expect more of this soon. this took me like THREE WEEKS to write, but i'm glad it turned out this way :)


	9. You’re Not A Chaotic Gay Or Straight Simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eetree: whats ur impressions of sushil
> 
> indigo: hes probably this like
> 
> indigo: really hot dude
> 
> indigo: with the attributes and everything
> 
> hollandaise: what kind of attributes
> 
> indigo: u would know
> 
> yinyang: He Wouldn’t Because He Is Straight
> 
> hollandaise: dam u really had to flame me like that

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(inigo)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**eetree:** wow.

**quinntessent:** how was your hangout with ur friends?

**hollandaise:** wow did you make out with ur boyfriend or smth

**yinyang:** He Doesn’t Even Have A Boyfriend

**eetree:** hes not even my bf smh

**eetree:** it was pretty great

**eetree:** and sushil and i touched a few times!!!!

**hollandaise:** in what ways ;)

**indigo:** EW holland

**indigo:** i just got out of the shower and i see this filth

**hollandaise:** doing what

**indigo:** uhhhh

**indigo:** cleaning myself???

**indigo:** what else am i supposed to say

**quinntessent:** holland stop typing

**eetree:** anyway hollAND it was a few brushes of the hand here and there

**eetree:** nothing serious

**yinyang:** Did Your Mind Flip Out

**eetree:** hell yea it did

**eetree:** but he didnt mind it so it was fine

**quinntessent:** that’s good i guess

**hollandaise:** he prob likes u or smth

**eetree:** well idk abt that

**eetree:** bc i dont think i even have a chance

**indigo:** wdym by that?

**eetree:** sushil told me smth about his family

**eetree:** abt how they want him to date girls

**quinntessent:** isnt he demisexual ?

**eetree:** yeah but

**eetree:** he doesnt mind the fact that his parents want him to date a girl 

**eetree:** and if he doesnt care than i have no chance with him

**hollandaise:** thats dumb

**quinntessent:** aw itri

**quinntessent:** that shouldn’t discourage you

**eetree:** but i don’t want him to lose his relationship with his parents

**eetree:** if family is as important to him as it is to me then i dont think i should pursue a relationship with him

**yinyang:** But That Also Restricts His Identity

**yinyang:** His Family Wants Him To Be Straight

**yinyang:** I Don’t Think He Wants That 

**yinyang:** You Must Be The One To Help Him Realize That

**eetree:** i never thought of it like that

**quinntessent:** but will sushil ever like him back?

**indigo:** i mean, who wouldnt like itri?

**hollandaise:** the real question is

**hollandaise:** who would even like itri tbh

**quinntessent:** but if he does

**quinntessent:** then go for it

**quinntessent:** but in a relationship what matters most is the happiness of both people

**yinyang:** Which Brings Up A Question

**yinyang:** Do You Love Sushil

**eetree:** wdym ofc i do

**yinyang:** What I Mean Is

**yinyang:** Do You Genuinely Care For Sushil’s Well-Being

**yinyang:** Or Do You Just Like Him For Something Else

**eetree:** oh

**eetree:** i mean

**eetree:** i care abt sushil

**eetree:** and i wanna see him happy

**eetree:** so if he doesnt want to be in a relationship its fine by me

**hollandaise:** ur just going to give up like that?

**eetree:** im not giving up

**eetree:** im doing whats best for him

**indigo:** are you sure if thats what he wants?

**indigo:** itri u dont know sushil that well

**quinntessent:** yeah

**quinntessent:** honestly i think you should wait and see what happens

**quinntessent:** don’t give up yet because you have to see sushil’s insight

**eetree:** ok

**eetree:** we will just keep waiting

**yinyang:** I Want To Meet Sushil

**eetree:** i mean

**eetree:** he will probably sit at lunch with us tomorrow

**hollandaise:** wdym

**eetree:** i kinda invited him to sit with us at lunch

**quinntessent:** you invited someone to our group again?

**eetree:** he doesnt like his lunch table

**eetree:** so i invited him to sit with us

**hollandaise:** guys he just wants to be with his bf

**eetree:** hes not my boyfriend

**hollandaise:** he will be

**indigo:** if he even likes itri

**indigo:** angel has a lab period tomorrow 

**indigo:** so i may or may not be joining you :)

**yinyang:** How Fun

**yinyang:** We Can See If Itri’s Boyfriend Is Good Enough For Him

**eetree:** why do you guys keep calling him my bf

**hollandaise:** idk bc it feels like he technically is

**eetree:** idk if he even likes me

**hollandaise:** we will find out

**quinntessent:** ok fine

**quinntessent:** if it’s about helping itri

**quinntessent:** we’ll let sushil sit with us

**eetree:** yay tysm quinn

**hollandaise:** lowkey excited to meet sushil

**eetree:** he is great

**indigo:** lunch is going to be interesting :)

**quinntessent:** and we are going to learn a lot about sushil

**eetree:** so like

**eetree:** whats ur impressions of sushil

**indigo:** hes probably this like

**indigo:** really hot dude

**indigo:** with the attributes and everything

**hollandaise:** what kind of attributes

**indigo:** u would know

**yinyang:** He Wouldn’t Because He Is Straight

**hollandaise:** dam u really had to flame me like that

**quinntessent:** you always describe sushil as a mix of a lot of things

**quinntessent:** a plant nerd, hot, cute

**quinntessent:** so i guess to me sushil is a strong dude?

**quinntessent:** like a strong dude who can never hurt a fly

**hollandaise:** so basically a trope

**quinntessent:** i think in character tropes holland

**hollandaise:** nerd

**yinyang:** That’s Why I Love Her

**hollandaise:** stop making us feel single

**indigo:** holland youre just mad u cant get a gf before shui

**eetree:** DAMN INIGO

**quinntessent:** i didn’t want you to be added here but i can see that we made a good choice

**indigo:** aw quinn

**indigo:** youre actually saying nice things to me

**quinntessent:** you can roast the guys with me

**indigo:** but im a guy?

**yinyang:** You’re Not A Chaotic Gay Or Straight Simp

**eetree:** STRAIGHT SIMP AKJSDFAJSFK

**hollandaise:** this is heterophobia

**indigo:** thats what you get when youre in a gc where everyone else is literally not straight

**eetree:** except when ur sage

**quinntessent:** who the hell is sage

gorls + renzo !

Chae Minako **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer **(sages)**

  
**renzo:** oh yeah i forgot to tell you guys this yesterday but

**renzo:** i found out that itri likes sushil

**minano:** why didnt you tell this yesterday !

**renzo:** bc things leave my mind minako

**angel:** so i guess we can help itri with his crush on sushil.

**sages:** how did u learn this

**renzo:** itri and i had a bro talk

**sages:** what kind of bro talk exactly

**renzo:** about what type of guys we r into

**renzo:** yk what he said

**renzo:** guys like sushil

**angel:** that’s interesting. 

**angel:** he told you too?

**sages:** wait angel u knew

**angel:** well, yeah, but he told me to keep it a secret. 

**angel:** i don’t like telling secrets.

**minano:** aw how cute !

**minano:** hes really gay for him then !

**renzo:** i love how u just say that minako

**minano:** well us gays think alike !

**sages:** but do u know if sushil likes itri

**renzo:** idk man i dont talk to him

**angel:** you guys don’t talk to each other?

**renzo:** well not really

**renzo:** we dont have a gc like u girls do

**minano:** but ur part of this gc !

**renzo:** u guys added me to it soo

**sages:** ok true

**angel:** you don’t mind being the only guy?

**renzo:** im the only guy in my family

**renzo:** except for my dad

**renzo:** and unfortunately for me

**renzo:** im the middle child

**renzo:** who happens to be a guy

**angel:** being the oldest sucks.

**renzo:** ur wrong angel

**renzo:** when ur a middle child ur in the middle of everything

**minano:** i cant relate to any of this bc i have an older sister :’)

**sages:** i cant relate to any of this bc im an only child

**renzo:** UR SO LUCKY

**renzo:** at least u dont have to deal with ur sisters walking in while u play league or any other game

**angel:** you don’t need to constantly watch over your sisters. 

**angel:** i mean, i love them, but it’s so damn tiring watching over them. 

**renzo:** ik what u mean

**minano:** and i have to deal with my older sister being annoying >:(

**sages:** ur older sister is cool tho

**minano:** well thats bc u and minji always bully me !

**renzo:** i mean sage is kinda like ur sister minako

**renzo:** and vice versa

**minano:** figurative !

**sages:** i mean

**sages:** ur right in a way

**sages:** bsfs are like siblings

**angel:** how old are your siblings?

**sages:** i have none

**minano:** my sister is currently in college !

**minano:** so it kinda hurts to not have her here with me :(

**minano:** its kinda lonely at home with my mom constantly working,,,

**renzo:** aw im sorry to hear that

**sages:** how about u renzo

**renzo:** my older sister is a junior

**renzo:** my younger sister is in 6th grade

**angel:** does your sister go to our school?

**renzo:** yes but she pretends i dont exist

**renzo:** which is fine by me bc we barely see each other in school anyway

**renzo:** hbu angel

**angel:** i have one who is in 6th grade right now, and another in 1st grade.

**sages:** aw i love small children

**minano:** me too !

**renzo:** small children are okay

**angel:** they can be a pain sometimes, but i still love them a lot. 

**sages:** thats so cute

**sages:** i mainly see small kids at the cafe

**sages:** they ask for hot chocolate

**angel:** how cute.

**minano:** renzo i have a question :)

**renzo:** what is it?

**minano:** is ur younger sister taller than u ?

**renzo:** what kind of question is that

**minano:** im just curious :)

**renzo:** well she is

**sages:** lmao short

**renzo:** by AN INCH

**renzo:** omg i hate you guys so much

**renzo:** u bully short ppl

**angel:** why don’t you like height jokes?

**renzo:** bc i feel like ppl see me as cute bc of my height

**renzo:** i want to be seen as this cool dude

**renzo:** and also bc everyone is taller than me

**renzo:** its harder for me to play sports and everything

**angel:** well, you don’t need to play sports. 

**angel:** you play games, and i think that defines you as a pretty good male.

**sages:** i hate how toxic masculinity still is a thing

**sages:** and how it affects you

**sages:** there are diff types of guys

**sages:** and we shouldnt care whether or not u should play sports

**minano:** yeah !

**minano:** honestly we dont care if u dont play sports !

**minano:** or if ur big and strong

**minano:** ur still our strong dude renzo !

**renzo:** tysm girls

**renzo:** actually tysm for everything

**renzo:** i like how everyone is here to support each other

**minano:** ur welcome !

**angel:** well, we’re friends.

**angel:** what kind of friends would we be if we weren’t here to support each other?

**sages:** do ur league friends do this

**renzo:** not really

**renzo:** they care abt hot girls and shit

**renzo:** and im a guy with hormones so i can relate

**renzo:** but at the same time

**renzo:** im a guy with emotions sooo

**sages:** LMAO

**Holland Jee (hollandaise)** added  **Inigo Niptanaktiak (indigo)** ,  **Quinn Thomas (quinntessent)** , and  **Yang Shui (yinyang)** to the chat.

**hollandaise** changed the chat name to  **sutri gang**

**indigo:** tf is sutri gang

**quinntessent:** it is the official ship name for itri and sushil

**yinyang:** Okay But

**yinyang:** Sushil Def Likes Itri

**hollandaise:** and itri is too dumb to see that

**hollandaise:** did u see how they accidentally touched and blushed

**hollandaise:** or when they made eye contact and blushed

**quinntessent:** yes i saw all of that

**indigo:** so what should we do abt it?

**hollandaise:** we yk

**hollandaise:** give them a push

**quinntessent:** but none of us know sushil well

**yinyang:** Just Let Him Sit With Us At Lunch

**quinntessent:** but he doesn’t have lunch with us all the time

**indigo:** wait i have an idea

**indigo:** what if we talk to angel and let her in on it

**quinntessent:** and their mutual friends

**quinntessent:** inigo, you are a genius

**indigo:** are u sure abt that

**yinyang:** So What Are You Implying

**quinntessent:** we meet sushil’s friends

**quinntessent:** and ask them to help us

**yinyang:** And If They Don’t?

**quinntessent:** then we will do it ourselves

**yinyang:** Wow I Think This Is Why You Are My Gf

**hollandaise:** ew pda

**indigo:** theyre just complimenting each other-

**quinntessent:** exactly

**hollandaise:** they remind me of how single i am

**indigo:** being single is a great experience tho

**hollandaise:** excuse me u have a crush on a senior

**hollandaise:** u have no right to say that

**indigo:** damn ok

**indigo:** but quinn theres a slight hiccup

**indigo:** how do we meet sushils friends

**quinntessent:** idk you’re friends with one of them

**quinntessent:** ask angel

**indigo:** idk if she will agree

**quinntessent:** then we will just have to find another way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone ! i've decided to just keep it at one update a week because i'm busy with work and everything. otherwise, i think this will be the last update for june bc july is in less than a week WOAH


	10. so are we just going to ignore that i'm also white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sages: so are u itris friends
> 
> hollandaise: yes
> 
> sages: are u chaotic gays
> 
> yinyang: What Makes You Say That
> 
> sages: itri 
> 
> quinntessent: thankfully only itri is
> 
> eetree: dang i can never really escape this slander

the sophomores

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** It was great meeting your friends.

**sushi:** Thank you for letting me sit with you guys.

**eetree:** hahahahaha theyre pretty

**eetree:** interesting

**eetree:** and anytime sushil :)

**sushi:** But I like them, so I guess that’s good?

**eetree:** oh ya i forgot

**eetree:** one of them is really close to angel

**eetree:** he isnt part of the og group but we like him so we keep him around

**sushi:** That’s nice.

**sushi:** Who is it?

**eetree:** inigo

**sushi:** Who? I’m not good with names.

**eetree:** the one from alaska

**sushi:** That’s why he was really nice to me. 

**eetree:** im sure he was nice to u bc ur sushil

**eetree:** not angels friend

**sushi:** But I noticed another thing too.

**eetree:** what is that

**sushi:** They would be great friends with our friends.

**eetree:** haha idk if ppl are okay with mixing friend groups

**sushi:** I think it would be great, honestly.

**sushi:** Renzo could have more males to talk to, besides us. 

**eetree:** wdym by that

**sushi:** He’s been complaining that we’re the only ones he can talk to, but when he wants to talk to us, we’re busy. 

**eetree:** i guess thatd be alright

**sushi:** And Quinn and Sage are fans of shows and stuff.

**eetree:** i mean

**eetree:** if u think its good

**eetree:** i guess i can make a gc and add all of them to that

**sushi:** Wow, you’re one step ahead of me.

**sushi:** Thank you so much, you’re the best!

**eetree:** idk abt that ur the one who came up with the idea

**sushi:** Well, you found a way to come up with the plan, so I think I should have the right to call you the best.

**eetree:** wow i love you |

**eetree:** wow i lo|

**eetree:** wo|

**eetree:** |

**eetree:** well im going to do it rn

**sushi:** Have fun with that.

**Itri Adams (eetree)** added  **Chae Minako (minano)** ,  **Evangeline Kahananui (angel)** ,  **Holland Jee (hollandaise)** ,  **Inigo Niptanaktiak (indigo)** ,  **Lorenzo Villanueva (renzo)** ,  **Quinn Thomas (quinntessent)** ,  **Sage Spencer (sages)** ,  **Sushil Rahmani (sushi)** , and  **Yang Shui (yinyang)** to the chat.

**eetree** changed the chat name to  **diversity :)**

**hollandaise:** tf is this

**indigo:** angel?

**angel:** inigo?

**minano:** u guys know each other ?

**sages:** ok so i see ppl i know

**sages:** but who tf names their kid after a country

**hollandaise:** excuse me

**quinntessent:** that’s what i’ve been thinking

**yinyang:** What Is This Supposed To Be

**renzo:** what is ur typing

**yinyang:** Shut Up

**eetree:** hi everyone

**eetree:** so sushil and i have been thinking 

**renzo:** are u like a married couple or something

**sushi:** No.

**minano:** i mean technically they are in the gc !

**sushi:** We just thought it would be great if we combined our friend groups in this group chat.

**sages:** how cute

**sages:** so are u itris friends

**hollandaise:** yes

**sages:** are u chaotic gays

**yinyang:** What Makes You Say That

**sages:** itri 

**quinntessent:** thankfully only itri is

**eetree:** dang i can never really escape this slander

**yinyang:** We Do Have A Straight Simp Though

**sages:** omg finally

**sages:** a STRAIGHT person

**sages:** but ew a simp

**hollandaise:** im not a simp

**hollandaise:** maam there is no pride in being straight

**hollandaise:** we are the majority

**sages:** um not here

**sages:** im the only straight one of my friends so this is a new thing for me

**renzo:** wow sage

**renzo:** thanks for outing us all

**quinntessent:** well it’s a good thing we’re not straight either

**minano:** guys !

**minano:** ppl like us !

**angel:** it’s a good thing that itri is friends with you guys.

**indigo:** idk abt that

**indigo:** hes kinda chaotic

**eetree:** sushil i think i regret this now

**sushi:** Why?

**eetree:** theyre going to make fun of me

**renzo:** u shouldve thought of that before u made this hahah

**sages:** i have questions

**quinntessent:** me too

**sages:** like how does angel know the indigo dude

**hollandaises:** wait angel is here?

**angel:** yes?

**renzo:** her username is literally angel

**hollandaise:** omg hi angel i cant believe we r talking to each other

**quinntessent:** simp

**hollandaise:** quinn why would i simp for a freshman

**indigo:** so you admitted it

**indigo:** you ARE a simp

**hollandaise:** oh shit

**indigo:** exposed 

**hollandaise:** stfu 

**sages:** AHEM my question

**angel:** oh, i hang out with inigo at lunch. 

**indigo:** ya shes like my bestie

**minano:** wow thats cute !

**renzo:** wait

**renzo:** were u the guy she was jamming out with

**indigo:** oh wait

**indigo:** you were the guy that was in the bathroom?

**renzo:** hell yeah i was

**sushi:** Well, we are bonding already.

**sages:** idk who some of these ppl are tho

**minano:** we can introduce ourselves !

**yinyang:** We Probably Should

**minano:** anyway,,,

**minano:** im chae minako ! im a freshman and im japanese and korean

**hollandaise:** ur friends with freshmen?

**eetree:** yes but theyre not that bad

**renzo:** we r kinda cool

**quinntessent:** sages over here said you weren’t straight

**minano:** oh yeah ! im lesbian !

**sages:** shes one of the chaotic gays

**yinyang:** This Will Make This Chat More Interesting

**renzo:** anyway im lorenzo villanueva but call me renzo

**renzo:** im a frosh and im mexican

**renzo:** and ur average bi

**quinntessent:** do you speak spanish

**renzo:** yes but schools teaching spanish are shit at it

**renzo:** no one cares abt grammar

**hollandaise:** damn i wish i was bilingual

**minano:** its a blessing and a curse,,,

**quinntessent:** well thankfully all of us except shui only speak one language

**angel:** who is shui?

**yinyang:** I’m Shui

**yinyang:** I’m A Sophomore And I’m Chinese

**yinyang:** I Also Use They/Them Pronouns

**sages:** wow nonbinary

**renzo:** thats kinda cool tbh

**yinyang:** Yes I Am Cool

**yinyang:** Who Are You

**sages:** im sage spencer and im ur average straight freshman

**minano:** average white girl !

**sages:** in what way am i an average white girl

**minano:** tiktok and tumblr,,,

**sages:** i dont even make tiktoks i just scroll through it

**minano:** anyway sage is my best friend !

**sages:** im the one who keeps minako in check

**sages:** and all the fandoms im in are for cartoons and shit

**quinntessent:** really

**quinntessent:** which ones are your favorites

**sages:** im not telling you

**sages:** tell me who u are first

**quinntessent:** im quinn thomas and im pan

**quinntessent:** im from australia

**sages:** wow cool im from britain

**quinntessent:** cool

**quinntessent:** and i scroll through the remains of tumblr in search of fandom content

**sages:** relatable

**sushi:** Wow, Sage found a friend.

**sushi:** Anyway, I’m Sushil and I’m Armenian.

**sushi:** I’m demisexual. 

**hollandaise:** ooh cool

**angel:** it’s nice how we have people who are demisexual here.

**angel:** and people from the middle east.

**sushi:** It’s my pleasure.

**quinntessent:** but i feel like people pick on demis the most

**sushi:** Actually, I haven’t really come out as demi to anyone besides you guys, so I never really got the experience.

**quinntessent:** interesting

**hollandaise:** how cool

**hollandaise:** anyway

**hollandaise:** im holland

**hollandaise:** im a sophomore and im straight

**hollandaise:** also im mixed race so i can say the n word

**hollandaise:** i think

**quinntessent:** you still refuse to say it

**hollandaise:** well just bc i can say it doesnt mean i have to jeez

**indigo:** hes a simp

**minano:** why do you guys keep calling him a simp ?

**quinntessent:** freshman year

**eetree:** he had crushes on lots of girls in freshman year

**yinyang:** And He Would Always Try To Change To Impress Them

**sages:** ew

**sages:** straight ppl are weird

**angel:** sage, you’re straight. 

**quinntessent:** personally i don’t think holland is straight but he can do what he wants to do

**hollandaise:** and that is girls

**angel:** ew. 

**minano:** i love the period at the end angel !

**minano:** and sage ur the only white one here !

**sages:** ik that

**sages:** but im from europe so uhhh

**quinntessent:** so are we just going to ignore that i’m also white

**minano:** omg im so sorry !

**renzo:** i think its best if we move on

**hollandaise:** wow i see how it is

**angel:** that was weird, i’m sorry.

**renzo:** lmao but that was a nicely placed joke

**hollandaise:** ty

**renzo:** but we can always talk abt girls together if thats what u want

**hollandaise:** that would be great 

**sages:** well ppl are weird

**quinntessent:** i agree

**sages:** except shui and quinn

**sages:** theyre kinda chill

**hollandaise:** ohh so u like the couple

**renzo:** u guys r dating?

**quinntessent:** wow thanks holland

**quinntessent:** for EXPOSING us

**hollandaise:** ur welcome

**minano:** itri ur friend group has no chill,,,

**eetree:** ik

**eetree:** thats why i love them

**angel:** anyway, let’s continue on to the next person.

**angel:** i’m evangeline kahananui, but you can call me angel.

**angel:** i’m a freshman, hawaiian, and pansexual.

**indigo:** pan gang

**quinntessent:** wow a fellow pansexual

**angel:** well, it’s great that there is another person who is pan, besides inigo. 

**indigo:** wow i see how it is

**angel:** well, not a lot of people at our school are pan.

**renzo:** wait

**renzo:** do they go to the same school as us

**yinyang:** Yes

**hollandaise:** who didnt introduce themselves

**indigo:** me 

**indigo:** im inigo niptanaktiak and im a sophomore from alaska

**indigo:** yall prob know this but im pan and i just moved here

**sages:** no wonder u and angel are so friendly with each other

**minano:** is it diff living here ?

**indigo:** hell yea it is

**indigo:** i mean i dont see the sun all day so thats good

**hollandaise:** lmao what

**indigo:** oh ya i forgot to mention

**indigo:** in alaska we had sun all day and night all day bc of space and everything

**minano:** wait thats so cool !

**angel:** but it probably sucked if you wanted to sleep.

**indigo:** yes it did

**indigo:** i always stayed up late whenever it was sunny all day

**eetree:** wow i guess its my turn now

**quinntessent:** itri we all know you

**eetree:** but i wanna introduce myself bc its fun

**quinntessent:** fine

**eetree:** hi im itri and im black 

**eetree:** im ur average gay and sophomore

**sages:** everyone knows that

**eetree:** yall are homophobic 

**angel:** almost all of us aren’t straight? what?

**eetree:** except minako

**eetree:** minako does nothing wrong

**sages:** **everything

**minano:** sage :(

**yinyang:** Dang Freshmen Are Chaotic

**yinyang:** Or At Least Savage Towards Each Other

**hollandaise:** shui i dont want to hear savage come from u ever again

**quinntessent:** they really are tbh

**renzo:** werent u guys chaotic ur freshman year

**hollandaise:** we dont talk abt freshman year

**eetree:** exactly

**sages:** lmao why

**quinntessent:** it embarrasses holland because he was simping for a girl

**hollandaise:** i was too young and dumb to realize it wasnt worth my time

**eetree:** he was also horny as hell but we don’t talk about that

**minano:** well it was nice meeting you guys !!

**quinntessent:** nice meeting you too

**sushi:** I’m glad that we all got to know each other, and that we got along.

**angel:** thank god. 

**angel:** i’m going to sleep now, good night everyone.

**minano:** gn angel !

**renzo:** night angel

**sushi:** Sleep well, Angel.

**eetree:** gnite angel :)

**indigo:** sweet dreams angel

**hollandaise:** wow yall are so pure

**yinyang:** I Don’t Think We Can Classify Itri As Pure

**sages:** lmao

New Chat!

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Shui Yang  **(yinyang)**

**renzo:** so ur nb?

**yinyang:** Yes I Am

**renzo:** wow 

**renzo:** u do not know how happy that makes me

**yinyang:** Why Is That

**renzo:** wait shit

**renzo:** im sorry did i just message you out of the blue

**yinyang:** I Mean Yeah

**yinyang:** But I Don’t Mind

**renzo:** okok thats good

**renzo:** wait did that sound weird

**yinyang:** What Sounded Weird

**renzo:** me saying that you being nb makes me happy

**yinyang:** Tbh It Did A Little

**yinyang:** But Don’t Worry About It

**renzo:** ok 

**renzo:** so anyway as i was saying

**renzo:** im kinda happy i found someone who is like me

**renzo:** in a way

**yinyang:** You’re Non-Binary?

**renzo:** well no

**renzo:** i wasnt born a guy

**yinyang:** Oh Really

**renzo:** so i guess u could say that we could go through similar struggles

**renzo:** and ik that we barely know each other but

**renzo:** i was just so happy that i met someone who i can somewhat relate to

**yinyang:** Wow Me Too

**yinyang:** Do Your Friends Know

**renzo:** well

**renzo:** i havent really come out to anyone abt it

**renzo:** except my family

**yinyang:** That Makes Sense

**renzo:** well its great to talk to someone abt my struggles 

**yinyang:** Me Too

**yinyang:** I Usually Talk About My Problems To My Friends

**yinyang:** But They Don’t Understand

**renzo:** oh im sorry

**renzo:** well at least we have each other to talk to

**yinyang:** Yeah

**yinyang:** Btw

**yinyang:** Nice To Meet You Renzo

**renzo:** nice to meet you too shui

**renzo** changed the group name to  **trans gang**

**yinyang:** Nice Choice In Name

**renzo:** thanks

**renzo:** ppl say i have a knack for lgbt comedy

accents n fandoms

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

**quinntessent:** wow i love this gc name

**sages:** thanks me too

**sages:** so what fandoms are u in

**quinntessent:** anime

**sages:** what kind

**quinntessent:** the ones that most fangirls obsess over

**quinntessent:** the sports anime

**sages:** oh god

**sages:** please dont tell me that ur one of the crazy yaoi girls

**quinntessent:** lmao why would i be

**quinntessent:** i like sports anime for the plot

**quinntessent:** or if they have good plot

**sages:** really

**quinntessent:** also the characters

**sages:** ok

**sages:** thats acceptable

**quinntessent:** you’re a freshman, why are you asking me this lol

**sages:** im suspicious im sorry

**quinntessent:** that’s fine

**sages:** do you like ship tho

**quinntessent:** i mean i don’t ship ship characters

**quinntessent:** i just like the pairings and the dynamics

**quinntessent:** you know what i mean?

**sages:** yes ik what you mean

**sages:** im like that too

**sages:** also with ppl irl

**sages:** i would like to think that person a would be great with person b

**quinntessent:** do you try to get them together

**sages:** i mean if i dont see something no

**quinntessent:** and if you see that something

**sages:** then i will try to “help” them

**sages:** push them in the right direction

**sages:** ok quinn ik that ive only known you for a few hours but

**sages:** can i just rant to u abt smth

**quinntessent:** i guess

**sages:** ok this may seem crazy to you but like

**sages:** i think sushil and itri have a thing for each other

**quinntessent:** oh really

**quinntessent:** that’s obvious

**quinntessent:** all of us noticed

**quinntessent:** and itri has had a crush on him even before they met

**sages:** omg

**sages:** thats so good

**sages:** my friends have been trying to find a way to but idk what to do

**quinntessent:** well maybe we can come up with a plan together

**sages:** wdym

**quinntessent:** your friends and my friends can work together

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy july everyone ! i hope you all have a great july :)


	11. itri, you’re the reason why people can’t show shoulders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renzo: hey chat do you guys like listening to curse words or seeing them
> 
> minano: no !
> 
> angel: not really.
> 
> sushi: I don’t like curse words that much.
> 
> eetree: no
> 
> renzo: oh fucking hell

us mainland who?

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

**indigo:** i have some very special news!!!

**angel:** it’s not very characteristic of you to use exclamation points, what is it?

**indigo:** well yk how i had seating auditions for all state right

**angel:** is it that orchestra that both you and wren are part of?

**indigo:** yes

**indigo:** we got our audition results back

**indigo:** and guess who im sitting next to

**angel:** it’s wren.

**indigo:** yes omg

**indigo:** angel how did you know

**angel:** you make things so obvious.

**indigo:** oh

**indigo:** well i guess that kinda makes sense

**angel:** but what did you get?

**indigo:** i got 6th chair! 

**indigo:** so that means im halfway between the good and bad cellists

**angel:** i don’t think that’s how you should put it.

**indigo:** ok angel

**angel:** so what are you going to do now that wren is next to you?

**indigo:** well idk

**indigo:** get to know him

**indigo:** since were stand partners 

**indigo:** i think it would be great if we got to know each other

**angel:** well, no kidding.

**angel:** you guys come from the same school. 

**angel:** did you guys talk when you found out?

**indigo:** well no not really

**indigo:** i was kinda still struck by the fact that we were sitting next to each other

**indigo:** but he asked for my number

**indigo:** so that must mean something

**angel:** he just wants to get to know you more, especially since you guys come from the same school.

**indigo:** that makes sense

**indigo:** btw how are sushil and itri

**angel:** they’re both doing well. 

**indigo:** no i mean romantically

**angel:** don’t ask me, you talk more to itri than i do. 

**indigo:** werent you friends with him first?

**angel:** yeah, but you’re in the group chat with all of his best friends and stuff.

**angel:** itri doesn’t talk to me about his relationship with sushil, he just knows that i know. 

**angel:** and we can’t even talk about it in the group chat because, well, sushil is there. 

**indigo:** oh

**indigo:** does it bother you

**angel:** no.

**angel:** and honestly, i shouldn’t be dragged into it, but i do want to see how this goes. 

**indigo:** how about you angel

**angel:** what do you mean?

**indigo:** do you have a love life

**angel:** inigo, i don’t, and i’m not planning on having one anytime soon.

**angel:** i just want to do well in high school and get in a good college to pursue my dream.

**indigo:** but you have friends

**angel:** friends are necessary for the journey. 

**indigo:** ok fine

**indigo:** i guess youre right about that 

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**renzo:** imagine being dress coded

**sages:** oh shut the fuck up

**minano:** language !

**renzo:** since when was there a language censor in the chat

**minano:** i just dont like bad words !

**renzo:** whats so bad abt bad words

**sages:** exactly

**renzo:** hey chat do you guys like listening to curse words or seeing them

**minano:** no !

**angel:** not really.

**sushi:** I don’t like curse words that much.

**eetree:** no

**renzo:** oh fucking hell

**minano:** watch ur language !

**sushi:** But Sage got dress-coded?

**sages:** ugh its for a stupid reason

**eetree:** tell us we need to know

**sages:** ok nerds

**sages:** i got dress coded because i wasnt covering my shoulders

**sushi:** That’s just dumb.

**sages:** ik

**minano:** whats so arousing about shoulders ?

**eetree:** muscles,,,

**renzo:** oh god

**angel:** itri, you’re the reason why people can’t show shoulders.

**renzo:** damn

**renzo:** i didnt expect this from angel at all

**minano:** yes omg !

**sages:** angel out here roasting itri

**eetree:** i feel ATTACKEDT

**eetree:** i wouldve expected it from sage

**eetree:** but from aNGEL?

**eetree:** that hits twice as hard

**angel:** why is that?

**sushi:** Angel, you don’t really talk in the chat.

**sages:** actually you dont really talk that much so its kinda unexpected

**angel:** i guess you’re right.

**minano:** and i kinda expected that youd be like an angel !

**angel:** well, i don’t know if that’s correct. 

**sushi:** Wait, so how did Renzo know this?

**renzo:** bc i happened to be passing by when a teacher dress coded her

**sages:** and its so dumb

**sages:** bc the same teacher doesnt dress code other girls for not wearing anything over their shoulders

**minano:** its bc ur a fake ginger !

**eetree:** wait ur hair is ginger?

**eetree:** i thought it was always a strawberry blonde

**sages:** well that was my intention

**minano:** her hair was brunette before !

**angel:** that’s interesting. 

**renzo:** when did u dye ur hair

**sages:** before freshman year

**sages:** i wanted a change

**sages:** so i dyed my hair

**minano:** wait i have pictures of our graduation !

**sages:** oh god minako dont send them

**minano:** **_-Sent a picture-_ **

**sushi:** Is that you guys?

**sages:** yes

**sages:** back when our hair was almost the same shade

**renzo:** lmao

**eetree:** but minakos hair is darker

**sages:** ok we get it ur an artist

**angel:** wow, minako’s hair is so long in that picture.

**renzo:** but she still looks somewhat the same

**eetree:** sage really had a glowup tho

**eetree:** she went from tumblr nerd to that one girl you see at the coffee shop

**renzo:** LMAO

**sushi:** But Minako still had somewhat of a change. 

**sages:** yeah in her glasses

**sushi:** You guys really changed from your middle school years. 

**sushi:** Mine was more of a gradual change. 

**eetree:** me too omg

**eetree:** i def did not look like that freshman year

**sages:** wait i wanna see pics

**minano:** guys !

**minano:** we should send pics of ourselves in middle school !

**eetree:** oh god

**eetree:** i was so awkward in middle school

**eetree:** yall wanna see

**renzo:** hell yeah

**eetree:** now i dont want to

**eetree:** yall are going to make fun of me

**sages:** oh itri, we always make fun of you

**renzo:** DAMN

**eetree:** yall are so mean

**eetree:** i swear freshmen are so disrespectful

**renzo:** well whats there to respect abt u

**minano:** not all freshmen !

**eetree:** well except minako ofc

**eetree:** see thats the issue

**eetree:** yall are my kids

**eetree:** well except sushil but

**eetree:** why cant you guys be like minako

**sages:** do i really want to be minako tho

**sages:** i dont think i want to be a girl with one braincell

**minano:** hey !

**minano:** im in honors !

**renzo:** pretty sure angel has more braincells

**angel:** can we just see the pictures?

**eetree:** sure

**eetree:** **_-Sent a picture-_ **

**renzo:** wait

**renzo:** ur art is pretty good

**renzo:** and thats from two years ago?

**eetree:** well

**eetree:** ive been drawing for a while

**sages:** how cute

**renzo:** u look really awkward as a middle schooler

**eetree:** thats bc i was 

**eetree:** i just found i was gay and it was quite a ride tbh

**sushi:** You looked really cute when you were younger.

**sushi:** I mean, not that you’re not cute now.

**sushi:** You looked just more innocent when you were younger.

**eetree:** oh thank you

**angel:** you don’t look as bad, to be honest.

**angel:** i looked even worse when i was in 7th grade.

**angel:** **_-Sent a picture-_ **

**minano:** wait is that angel,,,

**minano:** actually smiling ????

**angel:** what do you mean?

**angel:** i smile.

**renzo:** yeah but never around us

**angel:** really?

**minano:** angel you never smile !

**angel:** oh, well.

**angel:** i don’t smile as much as i used to anymore. 

**minano:** aw why is that ?

**angel:** life happened.

**sages:** i felt that

**eetree:** me too

**sushi:** Is that Hawaii?

**angel:** yeah.

**angel:** i miss it a lot.

**sushi:** Aw, I’m sorry Angel.

**angel:** don’t apologize.

**angel:** we needed to move here. 

**minano:** are you going back to hawaii ?

**angel:** i don’t know. 

**angel:** maybe for vacation, i’m not sure. 

**renzo:** i love how we all are just sending baby pictures of ourselves

**sushi:** Wait, now I want to send pictures from when I was younger.

**eetree:** go for it

**minano:** i wanna see little sushil !

**sushi:** **_-Sent a picture-_ **

**eetree:** wow you look so young

**eetree:** and this was two years ago?

**sushi:** Three, actually.

**eetree:** dude how did you glow up

**sushi:** Working out and skincare.

**sages:** dam 

**sages:** i think everyone glows up bc of skincare tbh

**angel:** are you sure?

**angel:** my hair just got shorter.

**renzo:** ur hair was longer in that pic?

**angel:** yeah?

**renzo:** i honestly thought your hair was the same length

**angel:** well, i had it trimmed around the beginning of freshman year. 

**sages:** how cute

**minano:** short hair is great !

**angel:** i honestly agree.

**renzo:** short hair girls hot

**minano:** yes !

**eetree:** and this is something i have no comment on

**sages:** me neither

**sages:** i guess we can agree on that

**eetree:** lmao

**minano:** wait renzo !

**minano:** we dont have an ms pic from u !

**renzo:** ms?

**sages:** middle school

**renzo:** oh uh

**renzo:** i dont want to

**eetree:** oh cmon

**eetree:** i dont think its that embarrassing

**sages:** yeah if we are able to send our pictures of us in middle school

**sages:** i think its safe 

**renzo:** no it really is

**renzo:** u dont understand

**minano:** aw really ?

**minano:** im sure its not that bad !

**renzo:** no

**renzo:** i dont want to show you guys my pictures

**sushi:** We won’t judge, don’t worry. 

**renzo:** guys i really dont want to

**angel:** why are you getting so defensive?

**angel:** it’s just pictures.

**renzo:** ik itS JUST PICTURES

**renzo:** BUT I KEEP TELLING YOU GUYS NO

**renzo:** CANT U GUYS fUCKING UNDERSTAND

**sages:** oml calm down

**renzo:** I CANT CALM DOWN BITCH

**renzo:** U GUYS KEEP FUCKING PRYING

**sages:** ok jeez we wont ask you

**sages:** u dont need to overreact

**renzo:** well it seems like i need to bc u guys keep nagging me to do so

**renzo:** ugh

**renzo:** its just

**renzo:** they remind me of a bad time in my life

**minano:** oh,,,

**renzo:** yeah

**angel:** well, sorry for trying to make you show pictures. 

**renzo:** u better be

**sushi:** Renzo, that isn’t nice.

**renzo:** and who are you to tell me what is nice or not

**sushi:** I’m your figurative mom.

**renzo:** god i wish u guys were more considerate

**renzo:** i mean i like jokes and everything

**renzo:** but sometimes we forget to respect each others privacy

**sushi:** We just couldn’t understand the reason. 

**renzo:** well u couldve thought of it

**eetree:** renzo ur overreacting

**renzo:** so maybe i am

**renzo:** but i just

**renzo:** didnt like myself from back then

**renzo:** at all

**minano:** oh,,,

**minano:** well if u want to vent to someone abt ur tragic backstory,,

**minano:** u can talk to us !

**renzo:** i guess

**sushi:** I’m sorry we tried to pry. 

**sushi:** We should be more considerate.

**renzo:** idk

**renzo:** its fine i guess

**renzo:** its not something to get mad over

**renzo:** im sorry guys

**angel:** it’s ok.

**sages:** wait guys

**sages:** are we not going to talk abt the peace sign that itri has in his ms picture

**eetree:** sage peace signs aRE A REGULAR THIGN

**minano:** its bc ppl are so awkward !

**minano:** and i did a lot of peace signs in middle school !

**sages:** peace signs are the telltale sign that ur a nerd

**minano:** sage,,,

**minano:** ur a nerd too,,,

all-state gang

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Wren Yamamoto  **(renmoto)**

**renmoto:** hi, is this Inigo?

**indigo:** yes dw

**renmoto:** oh, hi.

**renmoto:** idk if u remember me, but I’m Wren from the All-State orchestra.

**indigo:** ik who you are

**indigo:** we sit next to each other

**renmoto:** well, yeah.

**renmoto:** I haven’t seen you in all-state before, what year are you in?

**indigo:** oh im a sophomore

**renmoto:** wow, really? You must be really good.

**indigo:** lol idk abt that

**indigo:** i guess im just lucky to get in

**renmoto:** no, I think you’re just really talented.

**renmoto:** and you’re only a sophomore?

**renmoto:** i mean, I got in all-state when I was a sophomore, but no one else really did.

**renmoto:** you should really be proud of yourself. 

**indigo:** well thank you

**indigo:** are you a senior?

**renmoto:** yeah.

**renmoto:** last year in all-state.

**renmoto:** it’s REALLY fun.

**renmoto:** it’s really tiring and stuff but I’ll be the first person to tell you, it’s worth it.

**renmoto:** i made good friends here. 

**indigo:** oh thats good

**indigo:** i was kinda nervous abt the whole allstates thing

**renmoto:** don’t be. 

**renmoto:** trust me, you’ll be fine. 

**indigo:** oh thank you

**indigo:** btw 

**indigo:** are you thinking of pursuing music in college?

**renmoto:** not really, but it probably would be my ticket into a good college, so I’m not entirely sure. 

**indigo:** wow smart

**renmoto:** dang, I wish.

**renmoto:** btw, I’ve never seen you around before, did you just transfer here?

**indigo:** i did.

**indigo:** i’m from alaska. 

**renmoto:** wait, so are you Native American?

**renmoto:** sorry, I’m just curious. 

**indigo:** dw ur good

**indigo:** im alaskan

**renmoto:** oh, that’s interesting.

**renmoto:** well, it was nice meeting you.

**renmoto:** hope we can become closer in All-State.

**indigo:** me too!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is doing well ! sorry for releasing the chapter this late LOL


	12. bubble guppies is still a show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quinntessent: dude you love sushil so much that you drew him in your sketchbook during your free
> 
> hollandaise: was it in the nsfw sketchbook
> 
> eetree: of course not u horndog
> 
> eetree: why would i put someone as pure as sushil in that sketchbook
> 
> indigo: itri has an nsfw sketchbook?
> 
> yinyang: Don’t Ask

tall and short

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** Hi, Renzo, do you have a minute?

**renzo:** wow sushil texting me??

**sushi:** What’s the problem with that?

**renzo:** u never text me

**renzo:** u always text itri tho

**sushi:** How do you know that?

**renzo:** well ppl look over at phones sometimes

**renzo:** and i saw that itri was in ur most recent message thingy

**sushi:** Oh.

**renzo:** anyway why do u want to talk

**sushi:** Have you ever had a crush on anyone before?

**renzo:** well yeah ofc

**renzo:** have you

**sushi:** I mean, not really.

**renzo:** dude how are you demi

**renzo:** what

**sushi:** Well, I never think of someone as pretty when I first see them, so I just assumed that I was demi. 

**renzo:** well ok

**sushi:** Well, what did it feel like for you?

**renzo:** well u just get nervous around the person bc u wanna show them ur best side

**renzo:** u think abt them a LOT

**renzo:** and u just idk

**renzo:** and it feels different when they hug u or u have slight touches

**sushi:** Oh.

**sushi:** Is that it?

**renzo:** well i guess

**renzo:** why

**sushi:** Well, I may have a crush on Itri.

**renzo:** well uhhh

**renzo:** how long have you had it for

**sushi:** I don’t know, things just felt different ever since that day at the café.

**renzo:** oh 

**renzo:** do u want to date him?

**sushi:** I honestly don’t know at this point.

**sushi:** I’m just seeing him in a different way, and I don’t know what I want to do with it. 

**renzo:** well 

**renzo:** dont fear it

**renzo:** i feel like u should just idk

**renzo:** see how it goes

**renzo:** let it rest in ur emotional system for a while

**sushi:** Ok.

**sushi:** It’s just really confusing to me, because I’ve never felt this way towards anyone before. 

**renzo:** ik how u feel

**renzo:** i got the same feeling the first time i had it

**sushi:** I’m afraid it will ruin our friendship. 

**renzo:** dude ur going to be fine

**renzo:** just dont let it get in the way of ur friendship

**sushi:** Renzo, I don’t know how to control a crush on someone, much less keep it from getting in the way of our friendship.

**renzo:** just dont act weird around him

**renzo:** pretend everything is still normal

**sushi:** Okay.

**sushi:** Thank you for this.

**sushi:** I’m glad I can count on a guy like you. 

**renzo:** oh thanks 

**sushi:** Also,

**sushi:** oops

**sushi:** Sorry for the incident a few days ago.

**renzo:** dude ur fine

**renzo:** it was a few days ago 

**sushi:** Okay, just wanted to make sure if you’re fine.

**renzo:** dude u really are a mom

**sushi:** I just wanna make sure you guys are okay. 

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**yinyang:** OMG

**quinntessent:** what happened love?

**hollandaise:** yall have pet names for each other?

**quinntessent:** i mean yeah?

**quinntessent:** i just yk

**quinntessent:** love her a lot

**yinyang:** Wow I Love You Too

**indigo:** aw this is the wholesome content i wake up to 

**hollandaise:** ew

**indigo:** imagine being salty over being single

**hollandaise:** imagine waking up at 1pm

**indigo:** u dont?

**hollandaise:** 1pm is just a weird time for me man

**hollandaise:** 11am is where its at

**eetree:** imagine being able to wake up late

**eetree:** my siblings wake me up early every single day just so i could watch bubble guppies with them

**quinntessent:** bubble guppies is still a show?

**yinyang:** Why Are We Even Talking About Bubble Guppies

**eetree:** its bc of my siblings

**eetree:** its something that little me introduced to them and it just carried on

**indigo:** aw cute family traditions

**hollandaise:** anyway

**hollandaise:** shui what did u want to say

**yinyang:** Our Performance Got Approved

**eetree:** what performance

**quinntessent:** is it the dance team one?

**yinyang:** Yes

**yinyang:** We’re Performing At The Winter Concert

**quinntessent:** oh, i’m so happy for you!

**yinyang:** Thank You So Much

**yinyang:** I’m So Happy That We Get To Perform

**yinyang:** Actually Our Whole Team Is Really Happy

**yinyang:** Especially Kellan

**eetree:** wait is he that one hot senior dude

**indigo:** what youre cheating on sushil?

**eetree:** bro sushil and i arent even dating

**hollandaise:** thats bc ur gay ass is too scared to do anything

**eetree:** damn yall are just mean

**eetree:** and i cant just say a guy is hot?

**indigo:** oh sorry :(

**eetree:** its okay

**yinyang:** I Mean I Don’t Blame Him

**yinyang:** Kellan Is Really Confident In His Appearance

**yinyang:** Something I Wish I Had

**quinntessent:** shui you’re beautiful the way you are

**quinntessent:** no one will care about how you look on stage, they’ll only be caring about the movement that you and your team do

**yinyang:** I Guess You’re Right

**quinntessent:** i know i’m right

**indigo:** quinn really said confident

**quinntessent:** that’s a lie

**quinntessent:** i wish i was confident in myself

**hollandaise:** we all do

**hollandaise:** but at least you have something ur good at 

**hollandaise:** all im good at is picking up girls

**indigo:** at least you have charisma and youre not afraid of social interaction

**indigo:** coming here has made it more difficult for me to actually talk to others let alone make friends

**indigo:** im just lucky that ive managed to make friends like you

**quinntessent:** you both are great to be around

**quinntessent:** inigo, i had my qualms at first about you but you proved to be a pretty great addition to our friend group

**quinntessent:** you were the optimism that we needed

**hollandaise:** how abt me

**quinntessent:** holland you already know how much i care about you

**hollandaise:** ur right

**quinntessent:** and i guess i’m good at art but there are people who better

**quinntessent:** hell, itri is so much better at realism than i am

**quinntessent:** i feel like i’m only good at one art style

**eetree:** and that art style is amazing

**eetree:** quinn art is art

**quinntessent:** i guess you’re right

**quinntessent:** idk our art teacher just tends to put it down a lot

**eetree:** i think ur art is great

**eetree:** keep doing what u are doing

**quinntessent:** thank you

**quinntessent:** so itri

**quinntessent:** are you going to ask sushil out?

**eetree:** dude idk

**eetree:** i lowkey want to but im afraid of rejection

**eetree:** i want to ask him out if he likes me back

**quinntessent:** dude you love sushil so much that you drew him in your sketchbook during your free period

**hollandaise:** was it in the nsfw sketchbook

**eetree:** of course not u horndog

**eetree:** why would i put someone as pure as sushil in that sketchbook

**indigo:** itri has an nsfw sketchbook?

**yinyang:** Don’t Ask

**indigo:** and i thought itri was wholesome and all

**indigo:** now i just realize that hes a dork

**hollandaise:** he really is tbh

**eetree:** my nsfw sketchbook is for ANATOMY

**hollandaise:** shut up we all know that u love abs and other things

**indigo:** how do you guys even know about this

**yinyang:** Itri Accidentally Brought It To School Once

**eetree:** i took that sketchbook to school by accident

**eetree:** and quinn wanted to look at my sketchbook for a reference

**quinntessent:** my eyes were scarred

**yinyang:** Oh Please

**yinyang:** Quinn You Secretly Read Manga Of Guys Doing The Deed

**quinntessent:** shui i love you

**quinntessent:** but you really didn’t have to do me like that

**indigo:** the betrayal 

**indigo:** i love how everyone is just exposing each other in this chat

**yinyang:** Inigo You And I Haven’t Been Exposed Yet

**hollandaise:** i can expose shui if u want

**hollandaise:** actually i wanna see quinn do it

**quinntessent:** no i love shui too much to do that for them

**hollandaise:** whipped

**eetree:** then i will do it

**eetree:** shui u practice throwing it back 

**eetree:** and very suggestive dancing moves

**eetree:** such as body rolls and other stuff

**indigo:** how do you guys even know this about each other

**quinntessent:** human error

**yinyang:** I Accidentally Sent A Video Of Me Dancing To A Suggestive Song To Itri

**eetree:** it was weird

**eetree:** and i just stopped talking to shui the entire day bc i thought they were hitting on me

**yinyang:** I Meant To Send It To My Dance Friends

**hollandaise:** not to quinn?

**quinntessent:** i’m not into that

**quinntessent:** actually i don’t think i’m into sex at all

**quinntessent:** i may be asexual

**hollandaise:** ur like plants?

**quinntessent:** no holland i meant that im not interested

**yinyang:** Well That’s Less Awkward For Me

**eetree:** all of us except inigo got exposed

**indigo:** well its bc ppl like you barely have any dirt on me

**hollandaise:** oh please u probably have fantasies abt doing it with wren

**indigo:** uhhhh

**eetree:** OMG U ACTUALLY DID 

**eetree:** AJKSDFJKA

**quinntessent:** i swear guys have no control when it comes to hormones

**quinntessent:** and maybe nb people too

**yinyang:** Hey Wait

**indigo:** i think im ready for some new friends now

**hollandaise:** how tho

**indigo:** wdym

**hollandaise:** did u just have wren in ur head or no

**yinyang:** Why Are You Even Asking About This 

**indigo:** im dming you the information bc i feel like quinn will be uncomfortable

**quinntessent:** please do ew

**quinntessent:** i can’t believe i’m friends with you guys

**eetree:** ok miss bl

gorls + renzo !

Chae Minako **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer **(sages)**

  
**renzo:** i got some tea

**minano:** is it abt sushil and itri ??

**sages:** ofc it is minako

**sages:** who else could it be abt

**renzo:** sushil told me he has a crush on itri

**angel:** do you have proof?

**renzo:** wait lemme screenshot it

**renzo:** here yall go

**renzo:** **_-Sent 2 Screenshots-_ **

**sages:** hOLY SHIT

**sages:** renzo im so grateful ur a guy

**minano:** we have to help sushil !

**angel:** and how are we going to do that?

**angel:** he’s not even sure if he wants to date itri. 

**sages:** he could yk

**sages:** spend more time with itri

**angel:** but won’t it make it more awkward for them because they have crushes on each other?

**sages:** just as long as they could talk it out theyll be fine

**renzo:** with someone like itri idk if thats actually going to happen

**minano:** actually i have a better idea !

**angel:** and that is?

**minano:** well we could ask itris friends to help us since they know more abt him :)

**sages:** wait thats smart

**sages:** wow i love my best friend

**minano:** sage said she loves me :’)

**sages:** well ofc i do

**sages:** best friends care abt each other

**sages:** and i talk to quinn so i could send her this and we could arrange things 

**renzo:** ooh how fun

accents n fandoms

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

**sages:** i have some very important news

**quinntessent:** did season 4 of volleyball boys come out

**sages:** no but

**sages:** i have some things that you may wanna see

**sages:** **_-Sent 2 pictures-_ **

**quinntessent:** oh my god

**sages:** ik right

**quinntessent:** we really need to make a plan for this

**sages:** both of us?

**quinntessent:** well

**quinntessent:** yeah

**quinntessent:** we didn’t really discuss my offer to help you guys out 

**sages:** oh yeah sorry

**sages:** it just felt too sudden

**quinntessent:** i know what you mean

**quinntessent:** we can create a group chat

**quinntessent:** excluding sushil and itri of course

**sages:** ok

**sages:** ill make it

**quinntessent:** thank you so much

**quinntessent:** i’m glad sutri brought us together

**sages:** u have a ship name for sushil and itri

**sages:** ur one step ahead of me

**quinntessent:** wait

  
**quinntessent:** i have a better idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have nothing else to say bc i keep updating it but i hope everyone is having a great day :)
> 
> also this is my first time writing actual slowburn so please dont crucify me :'(


	13. Why Are We Even Arguing About Punctuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel: ahem. 
> 
> indigo: girl who even writes ahem like that
> 
> indigo: u need dramatic flair to it
> 
> indigo: like aHEM
> 
> angel: nah, i’m going to leave the drama to itri. 
> 
> minano: its a good thing itri isnt in this chat,,,

sutri gang

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**quinntessent:** so i have a plan

**yinyang:** Ooh How Interesting

**quinntessent:** but i need more people here

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)** added Chae Minako  **(minano)** , Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)** , Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)** , and Sage Spencer  **(sages)** to the chat

**indigo:** HI ANGEL

**angel:** oh, it’s you. 

**indigo:** wow what a nice welcome

**indigo:** why arent you nice to me

**angel:** i’m always nice to you.

**renzo:** oh hey yall

**hollandaise:** why did you add the freshmen

**hollandaise:** i thought you hated freshmen

**quinntessent:** well guys

**quinntessent:** we are all gathered here for one purpose

**yinyang:** And What Is That

**sages:** we should work together to get sushil and itri together

**hollandaise:** yall noticed too?

**angel:** sage and i kinda did, and sage just dragged our friends into it. 

**renzo:** itri and sushil both told me they liked each other

**hollandaise:** holy shit

**minano:** why hasnt he texted us ?

**renzo:** prob bc im the only guy in our friend group

**yinyang:** Well Itri Told All Of Us Sooooo

  
**indigo:** best friend gang!!

**sages:** how cute

**angel:** so they like each other?

**angel:** and they didn’t realize that?

**hollandaise:** omg they r too oblivious

**hollandaise:** sushil and itri are too focused on their own crushes to realize that they like each other

**minano:** facts !

**yinyang:** Why Is That So True

**quinntessent:** which is why we need to help them 

**quinntessent:** not like force them together

**quinntessent:** but like give them hints

**sages:** so does anyone have plans or whatever

**indigo:** uhhhh no?

**indigo:** we were all just added here we dont think of things like these yet

**indigo:** only angel has the brains to think of a plan

**indigo:** and she doesnt even care

**angel:** okay, inigo, you’re right about the whole i don’t want to think about it. 

**angel:** but at the same time, you don’t need to rely on me. 

**quinntessent:** we can all get together to make a plan

**minano:** wait a second,,,

**minano:** isnt thanksgiving break soon ?

**yinyang:** We Could Go Hang Out On That Day

**yinyang:** And Then We Can Leave Sushil And Itri Together So They Can Get To Know Each Other Better

**sages:** wait thats a great idea

**sages:** can we not do black friday tho

**sages:** bc that day is hella chaotic

**hollandaise:** wait u guys care about shopping?

**minano:** sage and i do !

**minano:** mall trips are a thing for us !

**quinntessent:** i mean its much easier for us to do it on a weekend bc why not

**sages:** are we going to hang around?

**quinntessent:** that’s not likely bc i really don't want them to notice us watching them

**yinyang:** It Will Be Really Awkward That Way

**sages:** ur right

**minano:** we could still go ! 

**minano:** its a good opportunity for us to shop for fits and stuff sage !

**sages:** and it will seem more natural because it didnt feel like we would leave them alone

**minano:** i mean,,,

**minano:** technically we would bc we basically abandon them to go shopping,,,

**sages:** but we could watch them afar so like

**sages:** if we notice them while we r shopping we could see whether they r vibing or not

**renzo:** hey what abt the rest of us

**yinyang:** Well It Seems Like You Guys Have It In Your Hands

**yinyang:** It’s A Good Opportunity For Quinn And I To Go On A Date

**quinntessent:** i mean renzo

**quinntessent:** you and the others can hang out at the mall if you want 

**renzo:** its just an excuse for me to get out which is completely fine

**renzo:** and a good way for me to buy games and shit

**angel:** i can hang out with you if you want. 

**angel:** i don’t know if i’m available but if i am then i’ll go. 

**renzo:** and then we can leave sushil and itri alone

**hollandaise:** ok so are inigo and i just going to wheel or whateva

**renzo:** angel and i arent even dating so if you wanna come u can join us

**hollandaise:** oh sure

**indigo:** we can have a guys hangout!!

**angel:** ahem. 

**indigo:** girl who even writes ahem like that

**indigo:** u need dramatic flair to it

**indigo:** like aHEM

**angel:** nah, i’m going to leave the drama to itri. 

**minano:** its a good thing itri isnt in this chat,,,

**indigo:** but angel i swear youre so DRY sometimes

**indigo:** you always have punctuation in your texts and stuff

**angel:** punctuation is a dying art. 

**renzo:** what the hell

**renzo:** punctuation and correct grammar is for ppl like u and sushil

**angel:** and what is that supposed to mean?

**hollandaise:** that punctuation is for serious ppl lmao

**angel:** punctuation is so important, though. 

**minano:** and punctuation is used for emphasis !

**quinntessent:** you can’t just say

**quinntessent:** i ate grandma

**quinntessent:** you have to say

**quinntessent:** i ate, grandma

**hollandaise:** quinn literally no one texts that

**yinyang:** Why Are We Even Arguing About Punctuation

**sages:** honestly i have no idea why but i just love hearing these arguments

**sages:** theyre so funny to watch

**yinyang:** I Know Right

**sages:** so anyway we have our whole plan planned out

**sages:** we just have to ask them if theyre available

**minano:** so this is the saturday ?

**sages:** well yeah

**sages:** everyone save the date for that time

**renzo:** alright

**renzo:** see almost yall there

the sophomores

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** Oh my gosh, I just saw your art today. 

**eetree:** oh really?

**eetree:** what do you think 

**sushi:** You’re really good. 

**eetree:** ahaha im not THAT good

**sushi:** I beg to differ. 

**sushi:** I honestly thought you were only good at drawing in your style when I saw your art account. 

**sushi:** But I saw your work being displayed and I realized that you’re really good at other art techniques. 

**eetree:** haha idk abt that

**eetree:** im still improving on a lot of things

**sushi:** Wow, I guess you’re really passionate about art and stuff. 

**eetree:** haha yeah 

**eetree:** its like the only thing im good at 

**eetree:** i mean i may be in some honors classes and stuff but like

**sushi:** You truly shine when it comes to art.

**eetree:** yeah

**eetree:** i guess ur right about that

**sushi:** Do you like the art assignments the teacher gives you?

**eetree:** some of them are annoying but some of them are nice

**eetree:** but they all help me to improve whether i like it or not LOL

**sushi:** That’s good.

**eetree:** btw how is ur job going

**sushi:** It’s going pretty well. 

**sushi:** I’m starting to learn how to make bouquets and everything.

**eetree:** what were you doing before

**sushi:** Just keeping the place tidy. 

**sushi:** Watering plants, arranging plants, you know. 

**eetree:** oh thats cute

**eetree:** whats it like making flower bouquets

**sushi:** It’s really fun.

**sushi:** Basically, flower bouquets are like messages.

**eetree:** wdym by that

**sushi:** So you know how messages are composed of words and phrases, right?

**eetree:** yea

**sushi:** Think of flowers as those words and phrases.

**eetree:** so do flowers have like some kind of language

**sushi:** Basically. 

**sushi:** Each flower means something.

**sushi:** For example, red roses mean love. 

**sushi:** So if I sent a bouquet of red roses, that would mean that I love the person I’m sending it to.

**eetree:** wait thats like

**eetree:** really cute

**sushi:** I know, right?

**sushi:** And the orders I get every day are like that!

**sushi:** Most of the customers I get are boyfriends wanting to give their girlfriends flowers, which I think is really cute.

**sushi:** Honestly, it’s really sad tho.

**eetree:** why?

**eetree:** thats cute

**sushi:** No, because the girl does not understand what he’s trying to say!

**sushi:** None of them do, actually!

**eetree:** sushil

**eetree:** i dont think you need to worry about that lmao

**sushi:** You’re right.

**sushi:** It’s just that flowers have a lot more to them than just looking nice.

**eetree:** yeah i totally understand that

**eetree:** its the same thing with art

**eetree:** esp with colors and everything

**sushi:** Well, I guess that’s one thing we have in common. 

**eetree:** what

**sushi:** Being passionate about what we love. 

**sushi:** You love art, I love plants.

**eetree:** im surprised no one has called you a plant mom

**sushi:** Me neither.

**sushi:** I guess it’s because my parents don’t really want me pursuing a career in botany.

**eetree:** aw really?

**eetree:** why is that?

**sushi:** They view it as an unstable job, and they think that I would be better off getting a job in business.

**sushi:** Unfortunately, I don’t like business.

**eetree:** have you tried talking to them about it

**sushi:** About what?

**eetree:** your passion for botany and stuff

**sushi:** I mean, I try to, but they keep shutting me down.

**sushi:** It’s also why I can’t tell them I’m demisexual either.

**sushi:** They have this life that is planned out for me.

**eetree:** aw im sorry

**sushi:** About what?

**eetree:** no

**eetree:** i just feel bad that you cant really chase your dreams bc of your parents

**sushi:** Anyway, let’s talk about something else.

**eetree:** wait

**eetree:** i wanna hear more about the good side of your family

**eetree:** you have like a lot of siblings right?

**sushi:** Five, in fact. 

**sushi:** Two of them are older and the other three are younger. 

**eetree:** wow that explains the big house

**eetree:** how old are they exactly

**sushi:** Well, my older brother is already working, he’s 23. 

**sushi:** My older sister is 18 and she’s in college. 

**sushi:** My younger brother is 14 in middle school, and then my two younger sisters are 10 and 7, respectively. 

**eetree:** wait thats such a huge age gap

**eetree:** is ur adult brother the one you always work out with

**sushi:** Unfortunately, yes. 

**sushi:** He’s… interesting.

**sushi:** But not as terrible as my younger brother. 

**eetree:** oh ya i heard that you dont like taking care of him

**sushi:** I mean I love him, but he’s such a pain to take care of compared to my other sisters. 

**eetree:** ohhh

**eetree:** little siblings are such a pain tho

**sushi:** I know, right?

**sushi:** They get away with things that we couldn’t get away with at their age.

**eetree:** omg thats so annoying and unfair

**eetree:** but honestly both of my siblings are pains

**eetree:** and i cant really rank who is more of a pain in the ass

**sushi:** How old are they?

**eetree:** they are both 8

**eetree:** and they r twins which makes it more frustrating when they get away with things

**sushi:** Wow, twins?

**sushi:** They could get along with my youngest sister.

**eetree:** haha maybe

**eetree:** is your sister in 2nd grade

**sushi:** Yeah, why?

**eetree:** my siblings are in 2nd grade too omg

**eetree:** if they r friends they can set up a playdate and everything

**sushi:** That’d be nice. 

**eetree:** it really would

**eetree:** we could hang out together and everything

**sushi:** And possibly watch stupid cartoons with them.

**eetree:** hey some of them are good

**sushi:** Like what?

**eetree:** bubble guppies

**sushi:** Hey, at least it’s not Peppa Pig.

**eetree:** ikr

**eetree:** i taught my siblings well LOL

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii sorry this was late! i was out today hehe :)
> 
> but lately i've been kinda uninspired so chapters may come out slower ? idk LOL


	14. ok miss reddit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eetree: also he cant cook so im going to have to do all the cooking if we get married
> 
> eetree: not that i dont mind it
> 
> eetree: i just put that in the list as a joke LOL
> 
> quinntessent: why are you thinking about marrying sushil already

the art hoes™

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

**eetree:** uh quinn

**quinntessent:** yes?

**eetree:** whats it like being in a relationship

**quinntessent:** well, it really depends on the person 

**quinntessent:** for me it is pretty great because i’m lucky to be with a person like shui

**quinntessent:** why are you asking

**eetree:** i just want to know what its like to be in a relationship with sushil

**quinntessent:** well you can’t really know unless you experience it

**quinntessent:** you can only imagine what it will be like

**quinntessent:** anyway

**quinntessent:** don’t you want to be in a relationship with your crush?

**eetree:** i mean yeah but

**eetree:** idk if he wants to

**eetree:** you told me that i should put his happiness over mine when it comes to these things

**quinntessent:** okay you’re right

**quinntessent:** i’m surprised you’ve done nothing to get him to like you back

**eetree:** well

**eetree:** i dont want to force it upon him

**eetree:** and i dont want to stoop down to hollands level LOL

**quinntessent:** haha ikr

**eetree:** but although he may not want to be in a relationship

**eetree:** i feel like i want something more than just a friendship

**quinntessent:** and that my friend

**quinntessent:** is called pining

**eetree:** gosh i hate it

**quinntessent:** well unless you actually tell sushil your feelings for him you’re going to stay in that state until you get over him

**eetree:** but hey

**eetree:** it isnt that bad

**eetree:** i have a list of the pros and cons of dating sushil

**quinntessent:** you made a list?

**quinntessent:** wow you must be really serious about it

**eetree:** well actually i was procrastinating by making a list of the pros and cons

**quinntessent:** oh my god itri, you’re hopeless

**eetree:** hey i thought you wanted to see it 

**quinntessent:** i mean i do

**quinntessent:** but that’s not worth procrastinating over

**eetree:** gosh ik

**eetree:** and now ur going to lecture me on how i should prioritize my grades and whatnot

**quinntessent:** itri i think you know that already 

**quinntessent:** we’re sophomores now i’m not going to lecture you

**eetree:** i guess ur right

**quinntessent:** but what are your pros and cons of liking sushil

**eetree:** okay so lemme list the pros 

**eetree:** hes cute, hes smart, hes also like really nice and caring and just an overall good person

**eetree:** we both have younger siblings so we can bond over that and he cares for them so much

**eetree:** and hes also like really hot and omg

**eetree:** he just seems like the ideal man bc he actually has life together unlike me who is a gay mess

**eetree:** hes also demi which is great bc i could get to learn about who sushil is before i choose to date him and stuff

**quinntessent:** oh that’s great

**quinntessent:** are those all your pros

**eetree:** i mean thats all i can think of rn but we will see

**quinntessent:** so what are your cons

**eetree:** his parents only want him to date girls 

**eetree:** which means that my chances of dating him seems slim

**eetree:** and idk if he likes me back

**eetree:** also he cant cook so im going to have to do all the cooking if we get married

**eetree:** not that i dont mind it

**eetree:** i just put that in the list as a joke LOL

**quinntessent:** why are you thinking about marrying sushil already

**eetree:** quinn let a gay guy dream

**quinntessent:** i’m just being realistic here

**eetree:** hmm what else

**eetree:** oh yeah 

**eetree:** hes also kinda a mystery

**eetree:** bc sometimes its awkward when we make the smallest physical contact

**eetree:** but sometimes he doesnt mind it so idk

**quinntessent:** i think that goes in “idk if he likes me or not”

**eetree:** ok ur right

**eetree:** but idk what to do at this point

**quinntessent:** just spend more time with him and get to know him better

**quinntessent:** there’s no pain in being just friends with him

**eetree:** uh quinn

**quinntessent:** yeah

**eetree:** when did you know that you wanted to date shui

**quinntessent:** well it wasn’t me

**quinntessent:** it was shui who wanted the relationship

**quinntessent:** and if they wanted a relationship with me

**quinntessent:** i’d be happy to oblige

**eetree:** so you just wanted to see shui happy

**quinntessent:** yeah basically

**quinntessent:** the relationship was a bonus

**quinntessent:** so if you want a relationship my advice to you is 

**quinntessent:** only get into a relationship if sushil wants it or if you both think it is good for the both of you

**quinntessent:** we live in a world where relationships have become one-sided, where people get into relationships for one’s own benefit

**quinntessent:** i cannot stand by that anymore and neither should you

**quinntessent:** relationships should become an act of love for each other

**eetree:** ok miss reddit

**quinntessent:** hey forums are fun 

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**minano:** guys,,,

**minano:** break is right around the corner !

**sages:** how fun 

**sages:** which reminds me

**sages:** is anyone going away during the break

**angel:** i don’t think so. 

**eetree:** who goes on vacation during a four-day weekend

**renzo:** rich ppl do

**renzo:** and i am not a rich ppl

**sushi:** I’m going to be staying here. 

**sages:** well is everyone okay to go to the mall this weekend

**sushi:** I mean, sure. 

**sages:** can you guys check if ur available for saturday

**angel:** sure. 

**sushi:** My parents said that I’m able to go.

**renzo:** how did you get a reply so quickly

**sushi:** I asked them?

**sushi:** I sit at the dining table and do my work while my mom cooks, so it was easy for me to ask her. 

**eetree:** u go outside of your room?

**sushi:** You don’t?

**sushi:** Itri, you have younger siblings, aren’t you supposed to look after them?

**eetree:** my mom is home its fine

**renzo:** sushil ur weird

**renzo:** no one actually goes outside their room except you

**sushi:** How do you guys even ask your parents?

**renzo:** at dinner

**renzo:** we r all forced to sit together unless we r out of the house for school or anything else important

**sushi:** Oh. 

**minano:** i mean, my mom is barely home bc she is always working,,,

**sages:** i can confirm

**minano:** also sage my mom said that i was okay for saturday :)

**sages:** yay thats good

**renzo:** how did you get a response so quickly

**minano:** i texted my mom ?

**renzo:** damn ur mom texted back quickly

**renzo:** i mean rn i could go out of my room and ask 

**eetree:** good luck

**sushi:** What’s so bad about coming out of your room asking?

**renzo:** parents scare me

**renzo:** my room is my safe place

**sushi:** Oh, that makes sense.

**minano:** wait angel where are you ?

**angel:** um, doing my homework?

**angel:** which you guys all should be doing?

**eetree:** ur right

**eetree:** lets text later everyone

**minano:** thats fine by me !

1 ft height difference

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

**renzo:** yk what i just realized

**renzo:** minako and sage are bsfs 

**renzo:** and sushil and itri are basically together all the time

**renzo:** and you and i are left in the middle

**angel:** ok.

**angel:** why does this matter to you?

**renzo:** idk i just wanted to text you about it

**angel:** well, okay. 

**renzo:** and i guess i thought we were all going to be on equal ground

**renzo:** but u cant help other people getting closer to other people

**angel:** i know what you mean. 

**angel:** and honestly, we’re kinda just there.

**renzo:** i mean

**renzo:** we can become closer friends and combat this

**angel:** it would make sense, especially since we both like music and stuff.

**renzo:** omg ur right

**renzo:** yk what we should do

**renzo:** we should have a jam session

**angel:** that would be nice. 

**angel:** but a ukulele with a guitar, really?

**renzo:** i mean both make chords by plucking strings

**angel:** can you sing?

**renzo:** wdym of course i can

**renzo:** i need to sing and play guitar to woo the girls

**angel:** damn, okay. 

**renzo:** so are you excited for saturday

**angel:** i am.

**renzo:** uhhhh

**renzo:** what do you like to do at the mall

**angel:** well, i usually go to the mall to shop for clothes, but i don’t need any new clothes right now, so i’m not sure. 

**renzo:** well

**renzo:** you could travel with me throughout the mall

**renzo:** while im the mall i usually check out the games and the other stores

**renzo:** we could pass by the toy stores too 

**angel:** that sounds fun.

**renzo:** it is fun

**renzo:** u will find things that u have never seen before

**angel:** hmm, maybe.

**renzo:** and i need someone to play 2-player games with at the video game store

**angel:** is that the only reason why you want me to come along?

**renzo:** no

**renzo:** i just wanna get to know u better angel

**renzo:** have u ever hung out at the mall with ur friends b4

**angel:** not really.

**angel:** my family and i barely go to the mall, anyway.

**renzo:** oh

**angel:** but it’s just going to be a regular hangout, right?

**renzo:** yeah just at a diff location

**renzo:** and we r going to leave sushil and itri alone

**angel:** you sure you don’t need any clothes there?

**renzo:** my wardrobe doesnt need anything new

**renzo:** i love my collection of band t-shirts and flannels

**angel:** how cute. 

**renzo:** oh

**renzo:** i thought i would never hear that coming from u

**angel:** well, i think it defines you. 

**angel:** you like rock and everything, so it would make sense for you to have band t-shirts and flannels. 

**renzo:** oh that makes sense

**renzo:** omg i just realized

**renzo:** we can go shopping for cds and stuff

**renzo:** i can recommend u music and stuff

**angel:** or we could follow each other on spotify.

**renzo:** no but cds and records are really cool

**renzo:** and i love listening to things on the radio

**angel:** you don’t use spotify?

**renzo:** i mean i do

**renzo:** but it doesnt give me the same excitement a physical album has

**angel:** why would you pay for the same experience?

**renzo:** angel spotify has ads

**angel:** you become numb to ads at one point. 

**angel:** and you could lose cds.

**renzo:** ive never lost cds

**renzo:** and at least im actually supporting the artists

**angel:** i guess you’re right about that. 

**renzo:** btw do u wanna get more games

**angel:** not really.

**renzo:** are u kidding me

**renzo:** ur no fun

**angel:** i mean, it’s not going to help me get anywhere to my dream of becoming a doctor, so why should i play games?

**renzo:** bc theyre fun

**renzo:** u dont need to be working all the time

**angel:** i know that.

**angel:** that’s why i have music.

**renzo:** but idk i just feel like

**renzo:** ur doing too much

**renzo:** angel we r only 14

**angel:** you’re 14. 

**angel:** i’m 15.

**renzo:** but still we r very young

**renzo:** we have the entirety of hs

**angel:** four years passes really quickly.

**renzo:** yeah but u have all of med school to just grind and grind

**angel:** maybe i do, i don’t know?

**angel:** i’m just not as laid-back as you are about school.

**angel:** and i guess life in general. 

**renzo:** if u dont mind me asking

**renzo:** why is that

**angel:** i have a goal, which is to help others through medicine. 

**angel:** and i want to achieve that goal by doing well in school and stuff.

**angel:** i know that i should feel like there is a balance between work and enjoying oneself, but at times i feel like i could be doing something more than just having fun with friends.

**angel:** but at the same time, i push away you guys, and i actually like being around you guys, which kinda hurts.

**renzo:** are u sure thats it

**renzo:** or do 

**angel:** i like being in situations where i know what i’m doing, but when i’m hanging out, i really don’t know what to do to get to know people better.

**angel:** god, i’m sorry i’m so awkward when it comes to social interaction, and just texting you about this made it more awkward.

**renzo:** thats okay

**renzo:** dont beat urself up over it

**renzo:** i mean we are all awkward in a way 

**renzo:** but i dont mind awkward angel

**renzo:** i think ur cute when ur awkward

**angel:** what?

**renzo:** sorry that came out weird

**renzo:** but anyway

**renzo:** lets have fun at the mall

**renzo:** and check out all the cool shit we probably dont need

**angel:** yeah. 

**angel:** i’m just excited because i haven’t been to a mall in quite a while, or to stores that aren’t clothing stores. 

**renzo:** wow 

**renzo:** u really need smth to spice up ur life

  
**angel:** stop clowning me for being boring af. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was late :(  
> today was really busy for me


	15. i got hit in the face by one of those robot toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renzo: where are you
> 
> indigo: uhh
> 
> indigo: the lego store
> 
> renzo: you work there?
> 
> indigo: no
> 
> indigo: toys r us
> 
> renzo: that explains the robot

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sages:** is anyone at the mall yet

**sushi:** I’m on my way.

**renzo:** i just got there

**eetree:** im already there

**sages:** ok great

**sages:** we will meet at the food court 

**eetree:** alright

**renzo:** btw 

**renzo:** has angel been texting you guys lately?

**sushi:** No.

**sushi:** She hasn’t texted me in a while, or even asked for a ride.

**renzo:** oh

**minano:** i bet angel will show up and explain what happened !

**renzo:** yeah i hope so

✾✽✾

Upon arriving at the food court, Renzo saw Itri looking at his phone. He was happy to have a familiar face to talk to, but at the same time, he was anxious. Thoughts of Angel not arriving surfaced in his mind, and he wanted to get rid of them. However, no matter how hard he ignored them, he knew that those thoughts may be correct if Angel does not show up today. 

Itri’s attention was directed at his phone. Scrolling through outfit after outfit, Itri grew more nervous when he saw their elaborate chains and belts. He wondered if Sushil would even notice if he was wearing something different today. Instead of brooding over the fact that his outfit could possibly suck, Itri put away his phone and saw Renzo approaching him. Itri waved at Renzo, relieved that the person was not Sushil out of all people. 

“Hey look,” Renzo fist-bumped Itri as the two met at the food court, “we’re the first ones here again.”

“That’s so crazy!” Itri exclaimed, nearly jumping from where he was standing. 

“Jeez, calm down,” Renzo teased him, noticing that he was more jittery than usual. “Are you that nervous about meeting your boyfriend?”

“Of course I am!” Itri affirmed, fidgeting a little. “I actually tried to look good for him today!”

“Why?” Renzo eyed Itri’s outfit, which, surprisingly, did not look as if Itri just got out of bed and went to the mall. 

Instead of the usual hoodie and sweatpants, Itri wore a midnight blue polo shirt with red, green, and white stripes wrapped around the lower half of the polo shirt. At the long sleeves, red and green stripes separated the midnight blue and white colors of the sweater. The sweater was tucked under his black belt, and his denim jeans reached down to his black sneakers. For Renzo, it was quite strange seeing Itri wear anything other than a hoodie. Not that he disliked it or anything, he actually thought Itri looked better in an outfit such as that. 

Compared to Itri, Renzo definitely dressed more casual. He had a white T-Shirt with the name of a band probably no one at the mall knew. That T-shirt had a red flannel over it. A black beanie covered his chestnut hair, and his black pants reached down to his white sneakers. 

Itri nervously glanced at his clothes. “Is it too much for him?” 

“Why are you so worried about what you’re wearing?” Renzo raised an eyebrow. “Coming from a guy, I think you look okay either way.”

“I know I shouldn’t have asked a guy!” Itri panicked, dismayed at Renzo’s response. “It’s just that I don’t want him to think that I’m unfashionable or anything.”

“Sushil doesn’t care about that!” Renzo reminded him. “He’s the kind of guy who doesn't care about your appearances.”

“I guess you’re right,” Itri sighed. “Now, I can’t really change this, can I?”

“Well, if I had extra clothes,” Renzo eyed Itri’s clothing, “I would give them to you so you could change into them.”

“That’s another problem,” Itri pointed to Renzo’s tiny figure. “You’re too short.”

“Shit,” Renzo cursed at his body, “you and Sushil could probably wear each other’s clothes, but I can’t because I’m under 5 feet.”

Thinking of the possibilities Renzo’s suggestion held, a tint of red appeared on Itri’s face. “Oh my god.”

“Itri, you’re so gay sometimes,” Renzo teased him, lightly punching his arm. 

“Ow!” Itri grimaced in pain, rubbing his arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hey guys!” Minako exclaimed, running up to the two guys. 

Minako was ecstatic to see the both of them, as she really needed something to distract her from the stress of school. Although she would be with Sage for most of the time, it was still great to see the friends she recently made. Hopefully, she would get to spend time with them if she and Sage do not spend the whole time shopping. Speaking of shopping, Minako was also excited to get new clothes, especially since they were all on sale. She and Sage would just have to endure the crowded stores and possible long lines, however. 

As usual, Minako wore her peach-colored sweater that seemed two sizes bigger than her. A white skirt flowed down to her ankle, and white sneakers grounded her on the mall floor. Parts of her hair were tied into small buns, while the rest cascaded down her shoulders. On her shoulder, the strap of a black bag hung tightly. 

On the other hand, Sage was hoping that the plan would go well and that Itri and Sushil would become closer by the time their mall day ends. Sage was not going to disappoint Quinn at all today, hopefully. Today was also an opportunity to see what was on sale. Maybe she could get some cool clothes and possibly some new skincare products to try out. To be honest, Sage only wanted two things: Sushil and Itri to bond, and new things. That’s not too much to ask for, right?

Sage’s outfit was a little more casual than usual, mainly because she only cared about buying new clothes. She wore a shirt with different hues of green and beige. Her jeans hugged her legs tightly, complete with pockets to hold her phone and wallet. Black sneakers covered her feet and supported her on the mall floor. A white headband adorned her hair, and, white pearls rested snugly in her ears. Instead of wearing her usual contact lenses, she wore her glasses.

“Hi Minako!” Itri hugged her. 

“Hey,” Renzo waved. 

“Oh my gosh,” Minako looked at Itri’s clothes. “Itri, you look so good!” 

“You think so?!” Itri’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Of course!” she beamed, clasping his hands. “You’ll be sure to turn the heads of any guy who looks at you!”

“See Renzo,” Itri turned to him. “At least someone likes my outfit!”

“I never even said that I don’t like your outfit!” Renzo retorted. “It’s just that Sushil doesn’t care what kind of outfit you’re wearing.”

“I heard Sushil around here?” Sage walked up right next to Minako, surprising the two guys. 

“Oh, thank god you’re not Sushil,” Renzo huffed a sigh of relief. 

“Well,” Sage looked over at Minako, “if you saw Minako coming, then you should expect me as well. Minako just saw you guys from far away and ran up to you.”

“You should’ve ran with me!” Minako crossed her arms. 

“I already run enough in track and cross country,” Sage twirled a strand of her ginger hair. “But why are you thankful it’s not Sushil?”

“Well uh…” Renzo froze, not knowing what to say.

“He made a joke about Sushil being very tall!” Itri covered for him with an awkward smile. “Especially since Sushil is the tallest out of all of us, right?”

“Again with the height jokes?” Sage pulled out her phone. 

“I only made height jokes in the group chat once!” Renzo spoke in defense of himself.

“You wear glasses?” Renzo looked at Sage as if she was an alien. 

“I wore contact lenses before,” Sage told him. “I just decided to wear glasses today. Didn’t I tell you this?”

“If you did,” Renzo leaned on the wall, “I probably didn’t remember it.” 

“By the way,” Minako brought up another topic, “Itri, how are you shorter than Sushil? Aren’t you black?”

“Just because I’m black doesn’t mean I’m taller than everyone!” Itri exclaimed. “Honestly, I guess it’s all genetics and stuff.”

“Oh,” Minako realized, a tint of red appearing on her face. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to”

“It’s fine,” Itri smiled at her. “I get asked that a lot, so you don’t need to worry.”

“Oh, okay!” Minako smiled back. 

“Is Sushil on his way?” Renzo asked Sage. “Can you text him to see if he’s here?”

“I’m right here!” Sushil suddenly fit himself into their small circle. 

According to Itri, Sushil’s outfit seemed cuter than usual. He had a white button down shirt, which was covered by a yellow vest. Black leggings ran down to his dark brown loafers. A silver necklace circled around his neck, slightly covered by the white flaps of his collar. Although Sushil’s outfit covered the attributes that Itri wanted to see, Itri thought that Sushil’s outfit represented the gentler side of Sushil, the side that he often showed to everyone. Sushil’s outfit was cute, and Itri loved it. 

“Sushil!” Itri opened his arms to hug him, but then realized how awkward it was when Sushil looked at him strangely. 

Instead, Itri decided to fist-bump Sushil, and Sushil happily obliged. However, Sushil still felt like the hug was the better option.

“How was the drive?” Minako asked as she and Sushil hugged each other.

“Um, the same as usual?” Sushil responded, waving to everyone else. “Nothing bad really happened, I just live farther away from the mall like you guys did.”

Renzo looked behind Sushil to check if anyone else was coming in their direction. “Angel didn’t come with you?”

“No,” Sushil shook his head. “Actually, she hasn’t texted me since Thursday and I have no idea why.”

“Oh,” Renzo’s face fell. “Has she been texting any of you since Thursday?”

“No!” Minako pulled out her phone to show him. “That’s so weird. Maybe she got her phone taken away?”   
  


“Angel is too smart to have her phone taken away,” Sage shot down her theory. 

“Well,” Itri spoke up, “I guess we could wait a bit to see if she comes? If she doesn’t come by 1:10, then we’ll just go on.”

“So…” Minako tried to break the silence between them. “How was everyone’s morning?”

“Okay,” Renzo responded nonchalantly, staring into the distance. 

“Wow, interesting,” Sage remarked. 

“It was good,” Sushil answered, not looking up from his phone. “Not much happened besides the fact that I worked out today.”

“That’s good!” Minako smiled at him. “How about you, Itri?”

“Uh…” Itri tried to find ways to describe his morning. “I… drew? That was about it.”

“How was your drawing session?” Sushil asked Itri as he eyed his outfit. 

Upon seeing Itri’s outfit, Sushil’s heart ran in circles. To him, Itri looked great, and the clothes he wore really suited him. Before drooling all over Itri’s outfit, Sushil stopped himself, wondering why he thought like this. He had never thought about Itri this way before, and his heart certainly did not leap out of his chest when he saw Itri in a cool outfit. Is this what it meant to have a crush?

“Normal?” Itri felt awkward, as he did not know how to answer questions like these. “I worked on a drawing I started yesterday.”

“Ooh, cool!” Minako complimented.

“So, what are we going to do at the mall?” Sushil asked the group.

“I mean,” Sage spoke, “if you guys want to go shopping with me and Minako, then you can come with us.”

Itri looked at Sage as if she was an alien. “You shop at malls?” 

“Um, of course?” Sage scoffed. “How else would Minako and I get clothes?”

“I usually go thrifting,” Itri explained. “I thought you guys would do the same.”

“We go thrifting sometimes!” Minako added. “But I like mall trips because we can go to a lot of places for other stuff, too!” 

“Oh!” Itri realized. 

“But I didn’t know you went thrifting!” Minako was surprised, but she found it great that she was getting to know Itri a little better. 

“Quinn and I used to go to thrift shops all the time,” he explained to Minako. “And it’s really cheap, too!” 

“I honestly thought you didn’t care about your fits,” Sage remarked. 

“Hey!” Itri exclaimed, but shrugged it off. “I oversleep a lot, and I can’t really care about what to wear when school is in less than 20 minutes.”

“I felt that,” Renzo laughed. “Except that I barely make it out of the house 5 minutes before school starts.”

“You guys should sleep more,” Sushil sighed. “That’s why you guys wake up late anyway.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Minako brushed Sushil’s words off. “I have a lot of things to watch!”

“Oh,” Sushil looked at his watch. “It’s been 10 minutes already. Should we get lunch?” 

“Haha,” Renzo laughed. “My mom made me eat before coming here, and I don’t think I can eat any more.” 

“Sage and I ate before coming here,” Minako shook her head. “So we’re just going to go on ahead while you guys eat!” 

“You’re not going to stay and watch us eat?” Itri raised an eyebrow. 

Renzo cringed at the thought of it. “That’s awkward as hell, and besides, I’m going to go look if Angel arrived anywhere.” 

“And there are so much more people than expected here,” Sage explained. “By the time we get there, there probably won’t be anything for us to try on!” 

Before Sushil and Itri knew it, Sage, Minako, and Renzo were gone. They had gone off to do individual things, and left them alone. Sushil and Itri made eye contact, but both immediately looked down once they realized they were staring at each other. Out of all the people Sushil could have been with, it obviously had to be Itri. It probably would not be that bad, right? All Sushil had to do was not be awkward around Itri, but at the same time, that was easier said than done. He was so nervous around Itri, and the situation they were in exacerbated the issue he faced. 

Itri’s heart was doing somersaults as he tried to find something to say. Renzo obviously had some say in this because there was no way their friends would leave him alone with Sushil. However, there was an even bigger problem. Usually, Sushil would find something to say to Itri, but Sushil was awfully silent. Did Sushil begin disliking him? He and Sushil were close, though, so that probably would not be the case. Is it the outfit? Sushil did not say anything about it, so that was a theory that Itri could safely hold on to. 

“Um… okay,” Sushil watched them dash away from him and Itri. 

“Do you have anywhere to eat in mind?” Itri asked Sushil, remembering that they were left here so they could eat. 

“Now that I think about it,” Sushil began, “there was one place you guys were all excited about. It was the food place I never had before, and I was planning on trying it while we’re here. However, I don’t really know the name of said place.” 

“Chipotle?” Itri guessed.

“That’s it!” Sushil’s eyes lit up. “I really want to try that place.” 

“Do you like Mexican food?” Itri questioned. 

“I’ll eat anything just as long as it doesn’t taste bad,” Sushil told him, “or if it gives me food poisoning.” 

“That’s great,” Itri put a hand on his shoulder, startling Sushil a little. “We’ll both get Chipotle, then.” 

“Do you have any recommendations?” 

“Well, you choose what you want in your meal, so I can’t really recommend anything to you.” 

Eventually, Sushil and Itri got their food. Despite Sushil’s reluctance, Itri insisted on paying for their food, saying that Sushil should not have to pay the first time they eat Chipotle. After picking up their bowls, they found a vacant able with two seats facing each other and sat down there. Itri was ecstatic to sit with Sushil, as it gave them time to get to know each other better and for him to spend time with his crush. Sushil felt the same way, but he was also excited to try the food that his friends and Itri have been talking about for quite a while. 

Itri loved the view across from him, as he got to see Sushil eat good food with him. As they took off the cover on their food, Itri eyed Sushil’s plate, and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“That’s a lot of stuff on your plate…” Itri gawked at Sushil’s food, as Sushil asked for everything in his bowl. “You even have hot sauce.”

“You don’t like hot sauce?” Sushil looked up at him as he mixed the contents of his food. 

“Nah,” Itri got his spoon and started mixing. “I can only take so much spice.”

“That makes sense,” Sushil took a bite of his food. “Oh my gosh, this is so good! I can’t believe I haven’t eaten this until now.”

“I told you,” Itri chuckled as he watched Sushil fall in love with his food. “It really is great fast food.”

“Thank you for introducing me to this,” Sushil smiled at him. 

“No problem!” Itri smiled back, noting to himself that food and Sushil go well together. “I just kinda wish that we could have spent this with everyone.”

“I know!” Sushil sighed. “But then they went off and did their own things. It’s just so weird, you know?”   
  


“Yeah…” Itri stared into the crowds of people. 

“It’s understandable, though,” Sushil took a bite of his food. “I guess Renzo really wanted to hang out with Angel, and Sage and Minako are determined to get the clothes they want while the sales are going on.”

“So…” Itri looked back at Sushil, and realized that they now had time alone. “What do you like to do at the mall?”

“Usually I get clothes,” Sushil answered, “but I think thrifting is a better option, now that you’ve described it.” 

“Are you going to get clothes this time?”

“No, I’m not planning to. Besides, I have enough clothes already.”

“So what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know, actually. Do you want to walk around and go window shopping?”

“That sounds fun. I may have some stores that I want to visit, though.”

“That’s completely fine with me.” 

_ Just as long as I’m with you _ , Sushil thought.  _ Wait, if we’re doing something together, does this make this a date? _

The question circled around Sushil’s head while he ate. If it were a date, wouldn’t Sushil be dating Itri? He should not even be thinking about it anyway, Itri probably did not like him in the same sense that Sushil did. But what if Itri did like him? Would this make it a date? Sushil decided to just ignore his brain and enjoy the moment for what it was. 

“What stores would you want to visit, anyway?” Sushil asked him as they walked towards the trash bins to throw their food away.

“Probably some stationery stores,” Itri responded, emptying his tray. “And probably Hot Topic too.” 

“I didn’t take you for a Hot Topic kinda guy,” Sushil waited for Itri to catch up with him before going. 

“Oh, I’m not into all the emo stuff there,” Itri dashed to where Sushil was standing and began strolling around the mall with him. “I’m there for the anime stuff.” 

“I always forget that you like anime and stuff,” Sushil pointed out as they walked. 

“It’s not something I talk about often,” Itri explained. “Mainly because the only people I know who watch anime are Holland and Quinn.” 

“Doesn’t Sage watch a bit of anime?”

“Only a little, and the shows she watches are similar to what Quinn watches. Have you watched any anime before?”

“I’m not into anime. It’s really weird to me because of all the gimmicks and stuff.”

“I can understand that. I like it a lot because some have really good art and animation.” 

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“So, where to first?” Itri looked around the mall, searching for a good store. 

“Where do you want to go? I don’t really have anywhere to go in particular.” 

“Me neither. I mean, do you want to go try on some clothes?”

“I thought you didn’t buy clothes from the mall?”

“Who said anything about buying them?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re just going to try on clothes from different stores and just not buy them. My friends and I used to do that all the time.” 

“That sounds fun,” Sushil was about to agree, but another qualm popped up in his mind, stopping him from agreeing. “Aren’t we going to get in trouble, though?”

“No,” Itri shook his head. “We’re just going to the fitting rooms to try on clothes and stuff. And we could always put clothes back.”

“You’re right,” Sushil realized. 

“Come on!” Itri took Sushil’s hand, causing both of them to blush. “I think we found our first destination!” 

While Itri and Sushil walked into a clothing store, Renzo sat near a chair, sighing. He had checked every entrance to see if Angel was there, and every store near those entrances. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Angel, and he just gave up because there was no way she would turn up that late to a hangout. Renzo wondered if Inigo knew where Angel was, especially since they were close. He decided to text Inigo while he was waiting for something to happen. 

New Chat!

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

**renzo:** hey inigo

**indigo:** o hi

**indigo:** hows the mall trip going

**renzo:** its going well so far

**renzo:** we left sushil and itri alone

**renzo:** but anyway

**renzo:** has angel texted you lately

**indigo:** now that you ask me that

**indigo:** she hasnt texted me since thursday

**renzo:** oh

**renzo:** she hasnt been texting anyone since thursday

**indigo:** thats weird!

**indigo:** wait that also means

**indigo:** are you lonely at the mall

**renzo:** uhh

**renzo:** yeah

**indigo:** im at the mall rn

**renzo:** o shit really

**indigo:** yeah LOL

**indigo:** and i really need someone to take my mind off work since my shift just ended

**renzo:** u dont like ur work?

**indigo:** no i do

**indigo:** its just

**indigo:** i got hit in the face by one of those robot toys

**renzo:** oh shit thats rough

**renzo:** where are you

**indigo:** uhh

**indigo:** the lego store

**renzo:** you work there?

**indigo:** no

**indigo:** toys r us

**renzo:** that explains the robot

**renzo:** anyway im omw

**indigo:** yay

✾✽✾

After finding some clothes they liked, Sushil and Itri found themselves in a line to try on their clothes in one of the many fitting rooms. 

“So how are we going to see each other’s outfits?” Sushil asked as they waited in line.

“I mean,” Itri began, “we could take turns using the same fitting room.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Sushil tried to think of another alternative. “I don’t really like others overhearing our conversations.” 

“Do you want to share a fitting room, then?” Itri suggested. 

“I don’t mind,” Sushil nonchalantly responded. “We’re both guys, right?” 

“Yeah,” Itri nodded, then focusing his attention on the line in front of him.

Before they knew it, the two found themselves sitting down on the bench of a fitting room. Their clothes hung on opposite sides, one dedicated to the clothes Sushil picked, and the other to the clothes that Itri picked. 

“So what outfits did you choose?” Sushil asked Itri as he sat down.

“Just some sweaters and stuff,” Itri took off his shirt and began to try on some of the sweaters. “It is getting colder, after all.” 

Once Itri started wearing the sweaters he chose, Sushil’s heart fluttered. Itri really was a cute guy to him, and Sushil just wanted to shower him with affection. Although these feelings were new to Sushil, Sushil knew why they were present, and he was not afraid of them, either. In fact, he was more afraid about letting it slip to Itri, and that was what he was trying not to do when finding something to say about Itri’s outfits. 

“You look great in those,” Sushil complimented his outfits. “It’s really a shame that we’re not buying these.”

“I could probably find them at a cheaper price,” Itri assured him. “But you really think I look good in them?”   
  


“Of course,” Sushil smiled.  _ You’d look great in anything. Wait, what? _

“Anyway,” Itri took off the last sweater and put on his original shirt, “I think it’s time that we see you in your outfits.” 

“Alright,” Sushil got up from the bench and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Upon seeing Sushil taking off his shirt, Itri realized how much of a mistake he made when he recommended they both go into one fitting room. Whenever he went to the mall with Holland, Itri never minded, but this situation was different because he was with his  _ crush _ out of all people. 

At the same time, however, it was quite a blessing because he got to see Sushil’s body, and his hormones went crazy at the sight of it. Internally, Itri was a mess because of all the thoughts going on in his head, some of them screaming over shirtless Sushil and some regretting the decision to even let them step in a fitting room together. While this was happening, Itri searched throughout his brain to at least say something that did not give away his crush on him.

“Wow…” Itri gawked at his figure. “The gym has really been showing results.” 

Sushil did not know how to respond to that at all. Was Itri hitting on him? Was Itri complimenting him just to be nice? Either way, Sushil was a little embarrassed that Itri said that, but also happy because Itri basically implied to him that the days spent with his brother at the gym paid off. 

“I’ve noticed that too,” Sushil put on one of the shirts he picked from the store. “How do I look?”

Now Itri really did not know what to say. He really wanted to compliment the outfit, but he was also afraid that he was going to lose his composure because Sushil looked that good. 

“Not… bad,” Itri choked out, trying not to give away the fact that he was going to lose his mind over Sushil’s outfit. 

“Not bad?” Sushil looked at him, a little disappointed that he did not get anything more. 

“I mean,” Itri fumbled for the right words. “I think you really look great, I’m just at a loss for words how to describe you.” 

“Oh,” Sushil’s heart did somersaults. “I’m glad you think that way.”

After wearing outfit after outfit, they left the fitting room and put back the clothes they picked. Soon, they found themselves back in the walkways of the mall, trying to figure out where they should go next. 

“What next?” Sushil asked Itri. 

“There’s a stationery store I want to go to,” Itri told him. “Is it okay if we could go there?”

“Of course,” Sushil examined the premises for the store that Itri referred to. 

“Great, let’s go!” Itri motioned for Sushil to follow him, which Sushil gladly did. 

On the other side of the mall, Renzo and Inigo were hanging out at the video game store. While most people were in there to buy video games, Renzo and Inigo were playing on the Nintendo Switch display that the store had. To be precise, they were playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Renzo was winning by a landslide. 

“Oh my god, I’m so bad at this game!” Inigo groaned as the screen showed that Renzo won yet another game of Smash Ultimate. “Can’t you let me win for once?”   
  


“No,” Renzo pressed the A button twice, signifying that he wanted to do another match. “Get good. Let’s play another match.”

“Why can’t we play a different game?” Inigo complained while he pressed the A button twice. “There’s a bunch of different games on this Switch, can’t we play a game that doesn’t involve you kicking my ass?”

Renzo selected a different character. “Hey, are you going to keep sticking to Toon Link or what?”

“You’re ignoring my question!” Inigo pressed the home button. 

“I don’t want to play another game!” Renzo shouted at Inigo, then took a deep breath once he saw a customer jump at the sound of his voice. “Look, I just want to beat up things, and the only way I could do that is through Smash.” 

“So you’re just using me as a punching bag?” Inigo realized. 

“Basically,” Renzo pressed Inigo’s home button, going back to the game.

“Why are you so angry?” Inigo asked as he selected another character. “Can’t we just talk it out?”

“It’s stupid,” Renzo started the next round of Smash. 

“Come on,” Inigo nudged him, “don’t be afraid to talk to me because I’m a sophomore.” 

“I’d rather beat Fox McCloud up than talk to you,” Renzo grumbled, using Marth to send Fox flying into the air.

“Fine, I’ll just try to find out,” Inigo sighed as his character returned to the stage. “It’s probably about Angel, right?”

Renzo began tapping the buttons more aggressively, knocking Inigo’s character off of the field every time he respawned. “No it isn’t!” 

“You literally started killing me more when I mentioned her name,” Inigo pointed to the screen. “I’m tired of playing this game, let’s just go get a drink so you can calm down!”

“What are you suggesting we get?” Renzo groaned as he closed the game. 

“Do you like bubble tea?” Inigo walked next to Renzo as they left the store.

Renzo’s eyes widened when he heard the words bubble tea. “Did you just say bubble tea?”

“Yeah?” Inigo looked at him. “Why?”

“You fucking heathen,” Renzo lightly punched his arm. “No one calls it bubble tea anymore, it’s boba!” 

“Angel called it bubble tea,” Inigo told him as they tried to find a place. 

“She’s not my friend anymore then,” Renzo grumbled. “Not texting us and leaving us here and then also calling boba ‘bubble tea’.” 

“Damn,” Inigo commented. “I bet she had a good reason to.” 

“Of course you’ll say that,” Renzo rolled his eyes. “You’re her best friend, after all.” 

“And you’re her friend too!” Inigo pointed out. “She’s not the type to speak out or say anything, so it’s understandable that she would disappear out of nowhere.”

“I guess you’re right,” Renzo diverted his attention away from Inigo and saw the Gong Cha, a familiar place for him. “Hey look, I found it!”

“That’s great!” Inigo smiled. “We’ll get drinks from there and then go find somewhere to sit and talk.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to have a heart-to-heart talk with you of all people.”

“Well, we’re both friends of Angel, and pretty close ones if I do say so myself.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Hey, look, let’s get bubble tea while there isn’t much of a line!” 

“It’s fucking boba, not bubble tea!” 

After looking through several stores with clothes on sale, Minako and Sage decided to take a break from clothes and hang out in the stationery store, which had more than just stationery. The store had a variety of clothes, cushions, and furniture, as well as some skincare products that Sage just had to examine. Meanwhile, Minako hung out at a table, taking in all the sights around her.

“It’s so nice not to see clothes for once!” Minako doodled on the table covered with paper. “Wait, that sounds wrong out of context.” 

“But there’s still clothes here,” Sage pointed out to Minako while she looked at skincare products. 

“But still,” Minako finished writing her signature, “there’s so much other things here! Stationery, suitcases, cushions… and my favorite long skirts!” 

“I wonder how Sushil and Itri are doing,” Sage picked up a tube of foundation, ignoring Minako. 

“They’re probably doing fine, they like each other, after all!” Minako assured her. “By the way, can we go look at the stationery here?” 

“I thought you ordered new pens,” Sage looked over at Minako, who just got up from her small seat at the table. 

“No, but I need to look for a planner!” she told Sage. “The year is ending, and I need a planner for next year!” 

“I guess,” Sage sighed as they walked to the stationery part of the store. “But we’re going to Urban Outfitters after this.” 

“That’s fine,” Minako smiled. “Oh my gosh, this planner is so cute!” 

Sage examined the planner Minako was holding. “It’s really plain.”

“That means I can customize it and make it look nice!” Minako flipped through the pages. “It’s perfect!” 

“That brings me back to when you used to have bullet journals,” Sage recalled. “Are you going to bring that back again?”

“What, you mean Minako with no bangs?” Minako giggled as she remembered the girl from 7th grade, awkward and of course, no bangs. “That brings back memories of when we first met each other.” 

“It’s a good thing we met each other around that time,” Sage smiled warmly. “I had really trivial problems at the time, but it was great having you by my side.” 

“...These pens are so pretty!” a familiar voice made the best friends jump.

_ Was that Itri?  _ Minako wondered. 

Minako looked up from the notebook and noticed a familiar figure on the other side of the stationery section. To be precise, two familiar faces. Sushil and Itri were looking at pens and mechanical pencils all the way across from them. Soon, Sage took notice of the two, and she began picking up bits of their conversation. She lightly elbowed Minako to listen in with her, so they leaned towards them while also making sure they were not seen. 

“You needed a new sketchbook?” Sushil noticed Itri flipping through some blank pages of notebooks. 

“Yeah,” Itri focused his attention on Sushil. “I’m running out of space in my other sketchbook, and it’s best if I buy this now that I have the opportunity to do so. Besides, the pens and pencils here are pretty nice.” 

“You use mechanical pencils?” Sushil looked at the next shelf, which housed different kinds of mechanical pencils.    
  


Itri nodded. “I just find regular #2 pencils weird, you get me?”

“I know what you mean,” Sushil picked up a mechanical pencil, looking at it. “Do you use mechanical pencils for drawing?”

“Yeah,” Itri walked to Sushil and viewed the mechanical pencils. “Maybe I should buy some more just in case my mechanical pencil breaks.” 

“Maybe,” Sushil looked over. “The clothes are also pretty nice here.”

“Well, Muji has everything!” Itri told Sushil. “Furniture, skincare… You name it!”

“Are you going to buy anything, though?” Sushil eyed the sketchbook and pencils in Itri’s hand.

“Of course I am!” Itri told him. “And I’m going to go to the cashier now, so you can wait outside and stuff.”

“Actually,” Sushil began, “I was thinking of getting something for both of us to eat while you pay for your stuff.”

“What?” Itri almost dropped the sketchbook he was holding. “You really don’t need to. I mean, I was hungry and all, but are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Sushil smiled. “Do you want anything in particular?” 

“You really don’t need to,” Itri refused, feeling bad that Sushil was paying for him. 

“But I want to,” Sushil insisted. “All this walking around is just making us hungry, and I think it’s best if we wind down and go eat something together.” 

“Do you have a place you want to eat from?” Itri asked him.

“Not really,” Sushil told him. “Besides, you paid for Chipotle earlier, even though I didn’t want you to.”

“Fine,” Itri sighed, letting Sushil win. “Umm… there’s this French fries place called Potato Corner that has really good food. Is it okay if you could order the barbecue fries?”

“Of course!” Sushil smiled, then walked out of the store. 

While Itri traveled to the cashier and Sushil walked out of the store, Minako and Sage took the opportunity to leave the store. As they left the premises, Sage thought about the conversation between Itri and Sushil. She laughed to herself, as she found them similar to that of a married couple with their arguing over who does favors for who.

“So what’s been bothering you?” Inigo asked Renzo as they sat down.

“It’s really dumb,” Renzo took a sip of his milk tea. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Inigo assured him. “I’m the walking example of dumb, after all.”

“It’s just the fact that Angel just disappears without warning,” Renzo ranted, putting his milk tea on the table.

“I’m pretty sure she had a good reason to,” Inigo smiled reassuringly. “You and I both know that she has a purpose for everything.”

“I know she probably did,” Renzo gritted his teeth. “But it’s stupid because I feel hurt about it. It felt like she kinda just ditched me.” 

“Oh,” Inigo glanced at Renzo, who was not drinking his bubble tea. “Why do you feel hurt about it, though?”

“I just–” Renzo began, sighing–”it’s because I thought that I had a bond with Angel.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“I felt like she opened up to me, and I honestly wanted to spend time with her today just so I could get to know her more.”

“She opened up to you?”

“Angel talked to me about some of her struggles. Anyway, I thought that she actually saw me as a good friend, so when she didn’t show up today, I kinda felt betrayed. It felt like she left me and that she didn’t see me as a friend.”

Renzo clenched his fist in frustration. “And I know it’s selfish and everything, but I don’t know, we just had a connection! Ugh, this is so dumb!”

“And that’s completely fine!” Inigo smiled at him. “Take a sip of your boba, you just spilled all the tea. How do you feel?”

“Kinda better,” Renzo took a sip. “But I just can’t wrap my head around it. Why would she even do that?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Inigo stared at the ceiling, “but I know that she’ll be back, and she’ll explain herself. Angel isn’t the type of person to just disappear without a reason.” 

“You’re right,” Renzo took a deep breath. 

“Besides, she’ll tell you!” Inigo elbowed him lightly. “She considers you to be a good friend of hers.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah! Don’t tell her I said this to you, though. She’ll kill me if she finds out.”

“You have my word,” Renzo winked at him. “Unless you do something against me. I’ll let you suffer by the hands of Angel.”

Inigo’s eyes widened in fear. “Then I won’t cross you.”

Suddenly, Inigo and Renzo heard a familiar voice, startling the both of them. 

“Wow, these fries are so good!” the voice exclaimed. 

“Was that–” Inigo looked at Renzo.

“–Sushil?” Renzo looked back at him, then looked over his shoulder.   
  


Like they suspected, Sushil and Itri were on the other side of the lounge cushions, conversing about something. Renzo and Inigo stared at them, then back at each other, both agreeing to stop talking so they could listen in to their chat. 

“I know!” Itri smiled at Sushil, who was enjoying the food. “I can’t believe you never got food from these places before.”

“My mom always wanted us to eat healthy,” Sushil took a fry from the bucket Itri held, “so we never got anything like this while we were at the mall.”

“It’s a good thing you’re with me, now!” Itri nudged him. “But seriously, that sucks!”

“That’s what strict parents are for you.”

“How did you even go out, then? When Holland, Quinn, and I tried to bring Shui to the mall with us, we had to literally convince their parents that we weren’t bad.”

Sushil sighed. “My mom wants me to go out and meet people, and she’s really happy with me getting to know people who are really smart and stuff. She wants me to pursue a career in business so I could be financially stable and everything, even though I find business to be boring.”

“Oh,” Itri took a bite of a fry. “Have you tried telling your mom that you don’t want to pursue business?”

“No,” Sushil shook his head. “She’s the type of person who yells at her kids for doing things she doesn’t like because she thinks we’re being disobedient.”

“Such as trying to do what you want?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine,” Sushil sighed, then looked over at Itri. “Let’s talk about something else. How is school going for you?”

“It’s okay,” Itri leaned against the cushion. “I mean, I’m just happy to be on break, you know?”

“I totally understand that,” Sushi smiled. “Is school stressful for you?”

“It’s not like crazy stressful, but I just don’t like putting work in.”

“But you have your art, and it seems like you put a lot of effort into that.”

“I do, but it’s art. Art is something I’m actually good at, and I actually care about improving my art. I don’t like putting effort into things that I’m not good at.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, why should I even try when it feels like I’m not going to succeed at all, and why should I try if I don’t like it?”

Hearing that from Itri surprised Sushil. When Itri noticed Sushil’s shocked expression, Itri realized what he had just said. Itri just admitted that he does not care for things just like Sushil did. This meant that Sushil was going to see him differently. To Itri, Sushil was going to see him as a guy who was apathetic, which Itri definitely did not want. How was Sushil going to even consider dating Itri if he admitted that? 

“I mean–” Itri tried taking back what he said– “I didn’t mean that! That just came out, and I just wanted to impress you and stuff.”

“I’m not impressed by it, though,” Sushil ate a fry. “But you just poured your heart out, that can’t be a lie.”

“I just–” Itri brought his head to his knees– “I don’t know. I’m just embarrassed because I poured my heart out to you. I wanted you to think of me as someone who actually worked hard, but I showed you just the opposite.”

“And that’s fine!” Sushil put an arm on his shoulder. “It’s better if you’re truthful about it rather than lying to me about it.” 

“Really?” Itri sat back up, making eye contact with Sushil. “I thought you wouldn’t like people like me. You work hard in everything you do, and then I just work hard in art, which probably won’t get me anywhere.”

“Why should I dislike you because of that?” Sushil asked him. “I like you because you’re kind and caring and funny and many other things.”

Upon hearing Sushil’s words, Itri blushed at the traits Sushil described him as. Sushil smiled back, blushing a little.

“You really like me?” Itri turned around to face him. 

“Of course I do!” Sushil smiled. “As a friend, though.” 

On the other side of the cushions, Renzo slapped a hand over his face while Inigo sighed. They were so close to admitting it, but of course, Sushil  _ had  _ to add that bit at the end. To make matters worse, they liked each other, and it was frustrating to hear one of them deny it out of fear.

“Oh, haha,” Itri laughed nervously. “But how do you even do that? You know, study for subjects you’re not good at.”

“Well,” Sushil began, “learning about those subjects may help you to learn more about yourself. If I didn’t try in Spanish, I wouldn’t have learned that I really liked learning about cultures and stuff.”

“I haven’t thought about it that way.”

“There’s also another thing. I mean, in life, you’re always going to have to be in situations you may not be comfortable in. Studying and trying in subjects I don’t particularly like prepares you for those kinds of situations.” 

“That’s really cool,” Itri stared at the floor. “You know what, maybe I will try harder, and possibly not procrastinate as much.”

“It’s a process,” Sushil stared at the ceiling, “but then again, nothing comes easily in life.”

“I totally agree,” Itri looked up and leaned back. 

As they spent a quiet moment together, they thought about their conversation. Itri began thinking about how he could try harder, and not just to impress Sushil. He knew he could do better, and it could yield great results in the end. While Sushil’s hands were rooted on the cushion, Itri’s hands were on his lap. Gradually, he moved one of his hands towards the middle of the space between them. 

Sushil felt something making contact with his hand. He looked over and noticed Itri’s fingertips grazing his own. As Itri turned his head to see what he touched, he saw the fingertips touching, and then Sushil. At first, they blushed upon making eye contact, but when they noticed that neither of them were looking away, they smiled at each other. Soon, they looked back up at the ceiling, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I wish this moment would last forever,” Itri thought out loud, breaking their serene silence.

“Unfortunately, all things don’t last forever,” Sushil looked over at him. 

As if on cue, Itri’s phone beeped, telling Itri that someone texted him. He immediately returned back to his original sitting position and picked up the phone, looking at the lock screen. 

“It’s Sage,” Itri pointed to his phone. “She wants to meet us at the food court.” 

“I’ll throw away the container,” Sushil picked it up. “I’ll meet you there.”

“No, it’s okay,” Itri took hold of the empty bucket of fries. “I’ll do it.” 

“It’s okay,” Sushil smiled reassuringly, making Itri loosen his grip on the bucket. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Fine,” Itri groaned. “I’ll meet you there, though!” 

While waving to Sushil, Itri ran off. As Sushil threw the bucket in the trash, he sighs, recalling the intimate moment we had with Itri. He began to walk towards the food court, reassessing the situation. When they made contact with each other, Itri did not back away or retract his hand. Usually, that would not happen with any of Sushil’s other friends. Did that mean that Itri liked him? Or was Sushil being too hopeful? To Sushil, Itri probably did not back away because he wanted to be nice to him. Itri was kind and caring towards him, and the idea would not be too far off. 

Anyway, why did he even like the fact that Itri could possibly like him back?

A lightbulb popped up in Sushil’s head. He really did like Itri, and being in a relationship with him is not necessarily the worst idea ever. As he sauntered toward the food court, Sushil began fantasizing about dates with Itri and more romantic encounters. 

“Hey everyone,” Sage waved at them once everyone arrived. “I hope everyone had a nice time at the mall.”

Soon, all of them were in the food court. Renzo said his goodbyes to Inigo before leaving to meet up with his friends, so Inigo was not present. Minako and Sage carried quite a few bags of clothes, and Itri had a bag of his paid items over his shoulder. 

“With you guys abandoning us?” Sushil raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey, at least we got some stuff!” Minako held up some bags. “But yeah, we’re kinda sorry for running off like that.” 

“That’s why we’re here,” Sage explained. “We felt bad about abandoning you guys, so I thought we’d just sit here and chat while we wait for our parents to pick us up.”

“It’s okay,” Itri crossed his arms. “Let’s just go outside and wait for our parents there.” 

“That’s fine with me!” Renzo smirked. “Let’s go!” 

The five walked outside, deciding to stand near the entrance. Minako and Sage put down their bags where they could see them, and they started talking about a variety of topics. 

In the midst of their conversation, Sushil made eye contact with Itri, and the two of them smiled at each other. Both of their hearts fluttered at their smiles, and Sushil could not help but think of what it would be like if they were in a relationship.

_ I really do like Itri, don’t I? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha im getting uninspired help
> 
> if you notice the dip in writing quality in the next few chapters it's probably because of that


	16. he has to get his ass whooped sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel: that’s actually pretty nice of you.
> 
> renzo: hey i can be nice
> 
> angel: i guess.
> 
> angel: sometimes i forget that because you act like an angry child half the time.
> 
> renzo: welp im not being nice to you anymore
> 
> renzo: i have lost my faith in tall ppl

gorls + renzo !

Chae Minako **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer **(sages)**

**renzo:** did yall listen into sushil and itris conversations at the mall

**minano:** we happened to catch one !

**renzo:** did they say smth interesting 

**sages:** nah not really

**renzo:** damn

**renzo:** well i listened into one too

**renzo:** and yk what they said

**renzo:** sushil was being sweet n everything and said that he liked him

**minano:** aw how cute !

**renzo:** then his bitchass says 

**renzo:** as a friend

**sages:** well

**sages:** now we know that both of them suck at telling each other their true feelings

**renzo:** ik omg

**minano:** at least they got closer now !

**sages:** i guess

**minano:** should we tell this to the others ?

**sages:** i will text quinn abt it

**renzo:** is quinn ur new best friend

**sages:** nah that spot is reserved to minako

**minano:** awww sage !!

**renzo:** so whats our next plan of action

**sages:** i guess we just wait and listen??

**sages:** or give one of them the balls to say it

**minano:** is anyone going to tell angel abt this ?

**renzo:** she can read our messages

**renzo:** so i think she will be caught up on this

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**angel:** hey everyone. 

**minano:** angel !!!

**eetree:** where were you omg

**eetree:** we missed you

**sages:** mainly renzo but ok

**angel:** i was in hawaii. 

**sushi:** How was it?

**angel:** it was nice to be home after a while. 

**angel:** i visited old friends, family, and it was just really relaxing for me. 

**minano:** do u have pictures ??

**angel:** yeah. 

**angel:** my sister was the one taking the pictures, but i think i can get her to give them to me so i can show you guys. 

**renzo:** why arent u guys asking the important questions

**renzo:** am i missing smth

**eetree:** wdym by that

**renzo:** no one is asking why she went to hawaii

**minano:** ohhh !!

**angel:** why do you need to ask that?

**angel:** i just got home, can’t you let me chill?

**renzo:** why arent u answering it right away

**renzo:** are u hiding smth

**angel:** i just got home from a flight.

**angel:** i’m tired, let me rest. 

**renzo:** btich we have a right to know

**renzo:** u never told us that u were going anywhere

**renzo:** and u didnt even talk to us for the entire break

**angel:** and what about it?

**renzo:** its not like u to just disappear like that

**sushi:** Just let her rest. She’ll explain in the morning. 

**renzo:** i just want to know something jeez

**renzo:** u cant explain just one thing?

**angel:** that’s it, i’m going to sleep.

**renzo:** fine ignore me like that

**renzo:** i dont think u even care about us at all

**renzo:** just leaving without telling us anything

**renzo:** i thought you were our friend

**angel:** i do care about you guys. 

**angel:** but i guess i’m too apathetic for you. 

**Evangeline Kahananui (angel)** left the group

**sages:** renzo u really fucked up now

**renzo:** what the hell

**renzo:** why arent u guys asking the important questions

**eetree:** bc shes had a long day

**eetree:** we need to let her rest

**sages:** stop being so mad over the fact that u couldnt hang out with her yesterday

**renzo:** im not mad 

**renzo:** ok maybe i am

**renzo:** yk what

**renzo:** im going to play league

**renzo:** gn everyone

**sushi:** Good night. 

wait, you’re in my class?

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

**minano:** hey angel !!

**minano:** just a reminder that tomorrow is a c day !

**minano:** even tho u left the group,,,

**minano:** u can sit with us at lunch still :)

**minano:** well uh :T

**minano:** i hope you have a good nights sleep !

**angel:** thank you, minako.

**angel:** don’t add me back now, though.

**angel:** i’ll tell you when. 

**minano:** okie !

the sophomores

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** Did you notice what happened today?

**eetree:** what happened

**sushi:** It was during lunch. 

**sushi:** Angel and Renzo avoided each other at all costs. 

**eetree:** oh yeah i def noticed that

**eetree:** do you wanna like get them to talk to each other?

**sushi:** Yeah. 

**sushi:** And for Angel to come back to the group chat. 

**eetree:** so what do we do

**sushi:** You’re close to Renzo, and you should have a guy talk with him.

**eetree:** how abt you?

**sushi:** I’ll text Angel. 

**eetree:** ok

the tallest

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** How are you feeling?

**angel:** better than yesterday. 

**sushi:** I’m so sorry about that.

**angel:** it’s not even your fault, though. 

**angel:** renzo was just being annoying.

**angel:** and i thought he was my friend. 

**sushi:** He is your friend. 

**sushi:** He just gets mad sometimes. 

**angel:** i guess, but i don’t know. 

**angel:** do you know why he’s mad at me?

**sushi:** Well, he was looking for you at the mall.

**angel:** oh my god.

**sushi:** What happened?

**angel:** renzo was really excited about hanging out at the mall for me, and then i didn’t even tell him i wasn’t going to be there. 

**angel:** well, at the same time, he should’ve known i wasn’t going to be there because i didn’t even text for days. 

**sushi:** Angel, no one knew that you were going away for the break. 

**sushi:** Did you have your phone with you when you went to Hawaii?

**angel:** i did. 

**angel:** i was just too busy to tell you guys.

**angel:** i had an emergency in hawaii. 

**sushi:** I think you should apologize to him.

**angel:** for what?

**angel:** he should’ve known better. 

**sushi:** And you should’ve told him, or at least told us, that you weren’t going. 

**angel:** why, though?

**sushi:** You told me. 

**sushi:** Renzo was really excited about going to the mall with you, and you just destroyed all his expectations.

**sushi:** He has a reason to be mad at you. 

**angel:** okay, maybe i should’ve told you guys, or inigo for that matter. 

**angel:** but renzo hates me. 

**angel:** i left him on delivered for five days, and i still haven’t even responded to his messages. i’m a little afraid of talking to him.

**sushi:** Just do it, you’ll be fine. 

**sushi:** Renzo cares about you a lot, and if he doesn’t talk to you, we’ll all get him to.

**angel:** thank you.

**angel:** you know, you truly are the mom friend. 

**sushi:** I just care about you guys a lot. 

1 ft height difference

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

**angel:** hey, renzo?

**angel:** i’m sorry for not responding to your messages right away. 

**angel:** i have a few things to say and i know i did some stupid things. 

**angel:** if you didn’t block me, hopefully you’ll see this message and we could you know, talk and everything. 

why are we always the first ones

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

**eetree:** u got time to talk

**renzo:** i just finished a game of league sure

**eetree:** whats the deal with u and angel

**renzo:** idk its just that angels a fucking bitch for just running off to hawaii and not telling us anything

**eetree:** bruh i dont think u shouldve texted her like that

**eetree:** i know ur angry and everything abt angel not telling us anything abt her trip to hawaii

**eetree:** and yeah it was a bad move on her part

**eetree:** but u shouldnt just flame her like that

**eetree:** angel has feelings

**renzo:** it just seems like she doesnt 

**renzo:** like i thought we were friends and that she actually cared abt me

**renzo:** but then she returned like everything was normal

**renzo:** and it felt like a stab to the heart

**renzo:** so i let emotions take over and got mad at her

**renzo:** and idk

**renzo:** i said things that she probably doesnt do omg

**renzo:** shit sage was right

**renzo:** i really did mess up

**renzo:** do u think she is going to be my friend again

**eetree:** ofc

**eetree:** well i cant say anything abt ur friendship

**eetree:** but if ur friendship is strong enough then youll be fine :)

**renzo:** shit

**renzo:** idk if it is

**eetree:** well why dont you just text her

**renzo:** i guess

**renzo:** im glad i have a friend like you

**eetree:** me too

**renzo:** btw u and sushil kinda cute tho

**eetree:** ajskdfjakfjka

**renzo:** i dont understand why u dont tell him that u guys should date

**eetree:** bc idk if he wants a relationship or not

**eetree:** idk if he even likes me back

**renzo:** oml

**renzo:** yk what

**renzo:** we will talk abt this another day

**renzo:** i have a friendship to fix

1 ft height difference

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

**renzo:** holy shit i just saw the messages

**renzo:** and im sorry too angel

**renzo:** u didnt deserve me being an asshole towards u 

**angel:** and i should’ve told you that i was going to hawaii. 

**angel:** i even had my phone with me, but i didn’t want to text you guys because i was afraid of letting you guys down, and also because i didn’t have the time to. 

**angel:** i can understand why you’re mad, it was a mistake on my part. 

**renzo:** and i acted like shit

**renzo:** idk like i was really excited to hang out with you at the mall 

**renzo:** then you didnt show up so that sucked

**angel:** oh yeah. 

**angel:** how was the mall without me, by the way? 

**renzo:** meh it was kinda boring

**renzo:** inigo was at the mall tho

**angel:** oh yeah, he works there. 

**renzo:** i hung out with him and beat his ass in smash

**angel:** that’s fun, but i also feel bad for inigo because he never plays games.

**renzo:** he has to get his ass whooped sometime 

**renzo:** and we also eavesdropped on sushil and itris conversations and they obviously both like each other

**renzo:** idk who is going to make the first move but idk

**renzo:** how abt u

**renzo:** how was your trip to hawaii

**angel:** it felt like home. 

**angel:** i really missed hawaii and everything i had left behind. 

**angel:** that doesn’t mean i don’t like living here, though. 

**renzo:** thats nice

**renzo:** at least u have a nice and loving home to go to 

**angel:** doesn’t your family love you? 

**renzo:** well yeah

**renzo:** but idk it feels like they dont sometimes bc of who i am and the shit i do

**renzo:** are u jetlagged

**angel:** a little. it’s not a huge time difference, so it won’t take long for me to adjust. 

**renzo:** thats good

**renzo:** did u like go to any beaches 

**angel:** yeah, but i didn’t really swim or anything. 

**angel:** i just went there to relax and hang out with my hawaii friends. 

**renzo:** aw how cute

**renzo:** uh angel

**renzo:** this may seem rude and everything but

**renzo:** why didnt u tell us

**angel:** well, for one thing, it was really sudden. my dad told us out of nowhere, and before i knew it, we were on the plane. 

**angel:** and we had a tight schedule there too. 

**angel:** i also should’ve known this was coming, but i guess i forgot it because i wanted to hang out with you guys. 

**renzo:** aww

**renzo:** so it was an emergency

**angel:** not really. 

**angel:** i think my dad was planning it for a while. 

**angel:** you know what, i’m not dancing around the subject. 

**angel:** you’re my friend, and i should be honest with you. 

**renzo:** i mean if it makes u comfortable sharing then dont share it

**angel:** it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. 

**angel:** i want to be more open and i need to tell you this.

**angel:** you see, we had to go to hawaii because of the anniversary of my mom’s death.

**renzo:** what

**angel:** my mom died a year ago, around the time of thanksgiving break. 

**angel:** we had to go back to hawaii to honor the anniversary of my mom’s death. 

**renzo:** oh

**renzo:** im so sorry for ur loss :(

**angel:** it happened a year ago, but it still kinda hurts to think about it.

**renzo:** that sucks

**angel:** so yeah, i was also a little sad when i was coming home because i was thinking about my mom. 

**renzo:** what happened

**angel:** it was a car accident, and she suffered fatal brain damage.

**angel:** the doctors couldn’t do anything for her, so she ended up dying. 

**renzo:** holy shit

**renzo:** im so sorry to hear that

**angel:** you don’t need to apologize, you weren’t even a part of my life when it happened. 

**renzo:** is that why u want to be a doctor and everything

**angel:** well, technically, in the medical field.

**angel:** working with brains and everything. 

**renzo:** same thing

**renzo:** also if ur feeling sad and everything

**renzo:** i can leave u alone if you want

**renzo:** to think and everything

**angel:** that’s actually pretty nice of you.

**renzo:** hey i can be nice

**angel:** i guess.

**angel:** sometimes i forget that because you act like an angry child half the time.

**renzo:** welp im not being nice to you anymore

**renzo:** i have lost my faith in tall ppl

**angel:** i’m just kidding.

**angel:** i like kind renzo. 

**renzo:** haha ok

**renzo:** btw should i add u back to the gc

**angel:** i’ll come back when i feel ready to. 

the sophomores

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** How was your talk with Renzo?

**eetree:** he wanted to apologize to angel

**eetree:** how about your talk with angel

**sushi:** It was nice.

**sushi:** She was mad in the first half, but I managed to calm her down and get her to apologize. 

**eetree:** yeah it was the same thing with renzo

**eetree:** its a good thing he didnt completely explode at me tho

**sushi:** That’s great. 

**sushi:** I’m glad we were able to get our friends to be friends again. 

**sushi:** Well, they were already friends, they just needed to solve a misunderstanding. 

**eetree:** yeah

**eetree:** tbh im kinda proud that we got them to become friends again

**eetree:** unless idk

**eetree:** they start arguing again

**sushi:** I doubt we will.

**eetree:** anyway

**eetree:** i think we work together well

**sushi:** I don’t know, an artist and a plant nerd working together?

**eetree:** well its more likely than you think

**sushi:** Haha, yeah.

**sushi:** We make a great team. 

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**Chae Minako (minano)** added  **Evangeline Kahananui (angel)** to the chat

**angel:** hey everyone.

**eetree:** ANGEL I MISSED U

**renzo:** bruh me too

**sages:** u sure

**sages:** u and angel were literally shooting daggers at each other for the past few days

**renzo:** we resolved it

**minano:** yay thats great !!

**minano:** wait im supposed to know abt this,,,

**minano:** i added you LOL

**angel:** it’s fine. 

**angel:** how was your mall trip, everyone?

**renzo:** it was ok

**sages:** we got clothes

**minano:** yes we did !

**minano:** i also got some face masks and stuff :)

**minano:** for clear skin obv

**renzo:** wait

**renzo:** is that what u were wearing in that one pic of u

**renzo:** that one pic where u looked like that one kpop idol with a facemask

**minano:** yeah ?

**sages:** omg

**sages:** u still remember that one

**renzo:** hell yeah i do

**renzo:** it was comedy gold

**minano:** wait 

**minano:** OMG THAT ONE 

**minano:** why are yall clowning me :(

**eetree:** wait omg that one

**eetree:** i laughed at it sm when i saw it jaskdfja

**minano:** how cOULD U :(

**minano:** guys i thought we were friends :’(

**sages:** we are friends

**sages:** we just like to tease each other

**minano:** ok miss tumblr girl :)

**sages:** wow ok

**sushi:** Um… 

**sushi:** Did you guys get the email?

**sages:** what email

**sushi:** Student Council is hosting a Homecoming Dance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry this was like really late
> 
> on a side note,,, korra came out today and i'm in the process of watching the first season. honestly, it's really rushed.


	17. even i know and i barely have a brain cell !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sages: oh god its like a romcom
> 
> sages: we have mutual pining
> 
> sages: then it ends in a dance
> 
> renzo: cue minako crying in the corner. 
> 
> minano: im not even mad bcoz its true :’)

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**renzo:** wait what a dance

**sushi:** Everyone, check your emails.

**minano:** wait omg !!

**minano:** dances are so fun !

**sages:** ive had a bad history with dances

**renzo:** same

**minano:** theyre still fun bc theyre with friends and all !

**minano:** and we r friends :)

**eetree:** haha ur funny

**eetree:** we are low in the social ladder so why should we go LOL

**minano:** its for the experience !

**minano:** a school dance is a once in a lifetime experience :)

**angel:** a school dance is not a once in a lifetime experience if it happens each year, minako. 

**sushi:** It probably won’t be that bad. 

**sushi:** And we’re just going to be among ourselves while we’re there. 

**eetree:** i guess ur right

**eetree:** i mean a dance is nice when ur with friends

**sages:** so when is the dance

**sushi:** After midterms.

**sages:** what the hell

**sages:** why did they announce it so early

**renzo:** wait what

**renzo:** midterms are a thing here?

**angel:** you didn’t know?

**minano:** even i know and i barely have a brain cell !

**sages:** no you and itri share a brain cell

**eetree:** but i mean

**eetree:** if sushil and minako want to go

**eetree:** then i could go

**angel:** so i guess everyone is going now?

**sushi:** I’m sure we need to think about midterms before the dance. 

**minano:** ew midterms >:(

sutri gang

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**quinntessent:** did you guys hear about the dance?

**minano:** yes !!

**minano:** are u guys going too ?

**yinyang:** Are You Guys Going

**renzo:** we r being dragged with minako

**hollandaise:** fun

**hollandaise:** might as well drag itri along 

**angel:** sushil already got to that before you.

**indigo:** that doesnt mean we cant tag along hehe

**renzo:** but why are u guys texting us abt it here

**renzo:** wait

**renzo:** oh

**sages:** we’re trying to get sushil and itri together there

**quinntessent:** yeah basically

**yinyang:** That Isn’t Until After Midterms Though

**indigo:** bruh thats fine

**indigo:** their relationship can develop now

**sages:** oh god its like a romcom

**sages:** we have mutual pining

**sages:** then it ends in a dance

**renzo:** cue minako crying in the corner

**minano:** im not even mad bcoz its true :’)

**hollandaise:** yall cute

**hollandaise:** quinn why werent we like them when we were in freshman year

**hollandaise:** wait

**hollandaise:** u and shui were pining for each other so that singlehandedly ruined frosh year

**quinntessent:** oh fuck you

**yinyang:** You’re Not My Friend Anymore

**angel:** my brain hurt reading that. 

**sages:** reading what

**renzo:** shuis texts always manage to fracture my brain

**yinyang:** I Suddenly Regret Becoming Friends With Freshmen

**angel:** i wasn’t talking to shui.

**angel:** i was talking about holland.

**hollandaise:** wow fuck you

**minano:** hey !

**minano:** no one says f you to angel >:(

**angel:** i kinda deserve it sometimes. 

**minano:** but still !

**sages:** ok so we are all going to the dance

**quinntessent:** yes

**sages:** is that all you wanted to talk abt

**quinntessent:** yes

**quinntessent:** sutri meeting dismissed

**hollandaise:** see yall whenever

**renzo:** dont be a simp

**indigo:** that was directed at you holland LOL

**hollandaise:** damn ok

**minano:** im kinda bored tho,,,

**minano:** how is everyone ?

**quinntessent:** tired as hell

**quinntessent:** also how was the mall

**renzo:** angel bailed on me

**indigo:** hey but i was there

**angel:** i was away, we talked about this.

**renzo:** its a joke girl chill

**hollandaise:** im just vibin

**hollandaise:** also lowk excited theres a dance bc i could find girls and stuff

**sages:** ew

**sages:** are all he ever thinks abt girls

**yinyang:** Yeah Basically

**yinyang:** I’ve Been Quite Alright Though

**indigo:** ya me too

**indigo:** but im still pressed over the fact that itri added “AS A FRIEND”

**renzo:** bruh right

**renzo:** they had the right timing and everything

**renzo:** then itri ruins the moment

**hollandaise:** well thats yet another thing i can clown itri for 

**yinyang:** The Group Chat Will Be Making Fun Of Him

**sages:** i want to be part of the group chat

**quinntessent:** sorry the gc we have with itri is reserved for ogs

**indigo:** and me

**hollandaise:** and this guy who simps for a senior

**indigo:** oml shut up

**quinntessent:** says the simp

**indigo:** its only a two year age difference 

**angel:** responding to minako’s question, i’ve been okay.

**angel:** i’ve been recovering from minor jet lag because hawaii’s time zone is weird.

**yinyang:** You Went To Hawaii?

**yinyang:** Sounds Fun

**angel:** it was quite nice, but i’d rather not share details unless asked. 

**minano:** im actually pretty happy you got a break :)

**indigo:** i agree

**indigo:** shes always on that grind yk

**angel:** no i’m not.

**renzo:** ngl u kinda are

**angel:** oh my god, i hate you all. 

tall and short

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**sushi:** Are you up?

**renzo:** hell yeah i am

**renzo:** whats up

**sushi:** I can’t sleep. 

**renzo:** and ur talking me to bc

**sushi:** I’m thinking of Itri. 

**renzo:** damn are u that gay for him already?

**sushi:** I mean, I guess?

**renzo:** why do you like him

**sushi:** He’s so nice to me, and I admire how passionate he is about what he loves and stuff. 

**sushi:** And the way he fumbles is so cute, my heart just skips a beat. 

**renzo:** do u wanna date him

**sushi:** I don’t know. 

**sushi:** I mean, it would be nice, but I don’t want to push it.

**sushi:** I don’t even know if he likes me back. 

**renzo:** well does he give off signs that hes interested

**sushi:** He doesn’t move away whenever we hold hands.

**renzo:** wait what

**renzo:** yall have held hands?

**sushi:** Well, it isn’t really holding hands, but our hands have touched, and I guess it’s become a thing for us now?

**renzo:** holy shit what

**renzo:** and u havent even questioned it?

**sushi:** Well, he’s probably only doing that because he’s nice. It would be awkward to just pull away, after all.

**sushi:** And he’s also admitted that he only wanted to show me the good parts about him, which is also similar to being nice to me.

**sushi:** And he even said that he likes me as a friend. 

**sushi:** Should I even try to pursue Itri?

**renzo:** idk maybe u should talk to him abt it?

**renzo:** and also keep in mind that ppl dont always mean what they say

**renzo:** being around ur crush is weird

**renzo:** u try to say one thing but another thing comes out

**sushi:** I guess. 

**sushi:** But what if Itri thinks it’s weird if I ask him about whether he likes me or not?

**renzo:** no dont go that direct

**renzo:** maybe ask him abt small things

**renzo:** such as why he doesnt pull away when ur fingers touch

**sushi:** That sounds like a good idea.

**sushi:** Thank you for talking to me about this.

**sushi:** I’m so grateful to have a friend like you. 

**renzo:** haha me too

**renzo:** im glad to help out with ur crush on itri

**sushi:** By the way, do you need help with anything?

**renzo:** not really

**renzo:** im just chilling yk

**sushi:** I mean, I could always give you advice about freshman year and stuff.

**renzo:** haha yea thats nice

**renzo:** does it get worse from here

**sushi:** I can assure you that it doesn’t. 

**sushi:** Your first part of freshman year is getting used to the new environment, and after first semester, you get a feel for what next semester is going to be like.

**sushi:** You’re going to have smooth sailing from there. 

**renzo:** thats reassuring

**renzo:** yk what

**renzo:** im glad we r friends

**renzo:** and also

**renzo:** good luck on ur pursuit for itris love

**sushi:** Thank you. 

**renzo:** btw are u planning on telling anyone else

**sushi:** Um, not really.

**sushi:** Should I?

**renzo:** im just asking

**renzo:** bc maybe if ur thinking of going into a relationship

**renzo:** u should ask someone whos actually in a relationship or at least been in one to coach u

**sushi:** So you’re thinking I should ask Quinn or Shui?

**renzo:** i mean if u want to sure 

**renzo:** or if u know anyone else then u could ask them too

**sushi:** But I don’t even know if I want a relationship with him.

**sushi:** It would be nice, but I don’t know if it’s going to be good for me in the long run.

**renzo:** im just saying

**renzo:** also im kinda surprised ur not asleep

**sushi:** Well, I’ve been thinking a lot lately. 

**renzo:** that makes sense

**renzo:** but i think u should sleep

**renzo:** dont u work and stuff

**sushi:** Yeah, but I can get coffee from Sage’s coffee shop.

**renzo:** u mean her dads

**renzo:** anyway u should go to sleep

**sushi:** You’re right.

**sushi:** It’s strange being up past 12am.

**renzo:** youll get used to it when u stay up more

**renzo:** u probably will ur junior year

**renzo:** my sister stays up late doing work and shes a junior

**sushi:** You have a sister?

**renzo:** two actually

**renzo:** one goes to my school and the other goes to ms

**sushi:** How come I’ve never seen her before?

**renzo:** we agreed never to talk to each other in school unless we really needed it

**renzo:** like if i need her to drive me home from smth or whatever

**sushi:** Oh.

**renzo:** she doesnt want me to embarrass her

**renzo:** and i dont want her to embarrass me so its fine i guess

**sushi:** I get that.

**sushi:** My brother does that to me a lot while he’s talking to his friends at the gym. 

**renzo:** rip

**renzo:** and i bet u struggle through that a lot more bc of all the siblings you have

**sushi:** Yeah, it’s quite a hassle.

**sushi:** Anyway, I’m going to sleep now.

**sushi:** You should too.

  
**renzo:** haha sleep is for the weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sushil and itri aren't getting together by the end of this summer, sorry :(
> 
> also im not going to post the first week of september bc i'll actually be on vacay !!


	18. stfu its for comedic effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hollandaise: ngl angel do b kinda cute
> 
> eetree: if you simp for her you are getting beat up
> 
> yinyang: The Angry Short Dude Will Beat Holland Up
> 
> hollandaise: lmao what
> 
> indigo: well it would make sense bc angel and renzo are kinda close :)

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**minano:** hi everyone !

**minano:** happy december :)

**sushi:** Happy December!

**eetree:** happy december!!

**renzo:** wait omg christmas season

**sages:** yes

**sages:** you guys excited

**angel:** if it means school giving us more work, then no.

**sushi:** I mean, at least we have a two-week break. 

**eetree:** ooh and that means we could hang out omg

**angel:** did you forget that midterms is a thing?

**eetree:** midterms doesnt exist during break

**sages:** wait

**sages:** speaking of midterms

**sages:** i heard we r going to have to make a group skit for spanish

**sushi:** Oh yeah, that’s usually the case. 

**sushi:** Spanish teachers want us to do a skit of sorts for an oral midterm grade. 

**renzo:** oh

**renzo:** if its oral im fine bc i actually speak spanish

**minano:** hopefully we can choose who would want to be in which group :)

**minano:** we can get the gang for another group project !

**angel:** the last one was chaotic.

**renzo:** but hey we made it work

**sushi:** What did we do for that again?

**angel:** we had to do a culture project. 

**sages:** that was cute

**sushi:** It really was.

**renzo:** wait

**renzo:** dont we have a spanish test tomorrow

**angel:** we do.

**angel:** did you guys study?

**eetree:** surprisingly yes

**eetree:** i had time after art so i kinda studied a bit

**sages:** omg

**sages:** itri studying??

**eetree:** ik im surprised too

**angel:** i don’t have to cram study with you anymore?

**eetree:** um maybe for midterms but yeah

**eetree:** im trying to make my life less of a mess

**minano:** aw thats so cute !

**minano:** and quite inspiring :)

**minano:** i should go study now,,,

**sushi:** Go study!

**minano:** oh wait !

**minano:** i have an idea :)

**minano:** we should have a study session for midterms during the break !!

**renzo:** but midterms arent until the end of january

**sushi:** Well, it’s better if we start studying early so we don’t cram everything in the last week. 

**renzo:** but we study mainly different subjects

**renzo:** honestly the only subject we have in common in spanish

**eetree:** well then im going to study sophomore subjects with sushil

**minano:** and i could study algebra ii with them too :)

**sages:** can we have it in january tho

**sages:** i dont want to think abt midterms while preparing for christmas

**renzo:** now thats right up my alley

**renzo:** christmas is the only thing im looking forward to during this break

**angel:** not us?

**renzo:** oh shut up

**renzo:** ofc im going to be excited to see u guys over the break

**eetree:** hopefully we see each other more than once during the break

**renzo:** hard yes

**renzo:** i can only endure staying inside with my family for so long

**minano:** do you guys wanna go to the mall again ?

**minano:** angel didnt get to go last time :(

**sushi:** And we should all stay together this time around. 

**sages:** oh haha

**sages:** sorry abt that

**angel:** aren’t we thinking about this too early?

**angel:** it’s not even near the break. 

**angel:** right now we should focus on school and talk about break when it gets closer.

**renzo:** aw angel ur such a killjoy

**angel:** i’m just being realistic. 

**sushi:** Honestly, as much as I want to get to break already, she’s right.

**sushi:** Usually, teachers give more work before the break so they could get everything done before midterm season.

**renzo:** gdi

**eetree:** yeah the grind doesnt really stop here LOL

petition for daily chipotle

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**hollandaise:** oh yeah did u hear abt the dance itri

**eetree:** ofc i did do you think i dont have a brain

**yinyang:** Um

**quinntessent:** itri have you seen our earlier conversations

**eetree:** i hate you all

**indigo:** are you going to ask sushil to go to the dance with you

**eetree:** wait what

**hollandaise:** wait i thought asking ppl to dances was more of an upperclassmen thing

**quinntessent:** arent those just promposals tho

**yinyang:** I Mean Promposals Are Kinda Big And Extravagant Because Yk

**yinyang:** It’s Freaking Prom

**indigo:** i didnt mean it like that

**indigo:** i meant just asking sushil out to the dance

**hollandaise:** but isnt it just a dance

**hollandaise:** the whole school is going to be there so what difference does it make

**quinntessent:** well

**quinntessent:** it’s not a bad idea

**quinntessent:** i mean i guess it would be easier for you to ask sushil out

**eetree:** i thought we agreed that we would let sushil ask me out

**indigo:** well

**indigo:** asking sushil out would help with your awkwardness

**eetree:** tell that to me when you actually talk to someone inigo

**inigo:** HEY

**hollandaise:** damn throwing shade

**indigo:** i do talk to ppl

**indigo:** for school and stuff

**indigo:** i just dont vibe with a lot of ppl yk

**indigo:** it was only angel for quite a while haha

**hollandaise:** ngl angel do b kinda cute

**eetree:** if you simp for her you are getting beat up

**yinyang:** The Angry Short Dude Will Beat Holland Up

**hollandaise:** lmao what

**indigo:** well it would make sense bc angel and renzo are kinda close :)

**eetree:** and she is my daughter you simp

**quinntessent:** who’s the dad?

**eetree:** uhh

**eetree:** im the dad?

**yinyang:** We All Know You’re Not A Single Dad

**quinntessent:** your kids would be dead right after you get them out of the hospital

**eetree:** i can take perfect care of my kids

**eetree:** i have little siblings kids cant be any different right

**indigo:** well we cant say anything about that because none of us are parents

**hollandaise:** anyway who are u married to

**eetree:** uh 

**eetree:** sushil 

**quinntessent:** and you didn’t tell us this?

**hollandaise:** how did that even come forth

**hollandaise:** were u just like

**hollandaise:** “oMg suSHIL is my daDdy uwu”

**indigo:** EW

**indigo:** NEVER SAY UWU AGAIN

**yinyang:** You Have Cursed This Group Chat

**eetree:** i dont even say uwu

**hollandaise:** stfu its for comedic effect

**quinntessent:** i think the uwu was meant for daddy jokes

**indigo:** if im being honest sushil lowkey has the potential to be a sugar daddy

**eetree:** oh my god

**eetree:** i dont think sushil will ever be a sugar daddy

**eetree:** or at least mine

**hollandaise:** he probably will be if u grow the balls and ask him out

**yinyang:** Wait That Makes Sense

**yinyang:** Sushil Has The Looks And The Wealth

**quinntessent:** how do you even know that

**yinyang:** My Dad And His Mom Work In The Same Company

**yinyang:** But She Has a Higher Salary And A Better Job

**hollandaise:** damn

**hollandaise:** itri how does it feel crushing on a high school sugar daddy

**eetree:** terrible

**eetree:** it makes me wonder if i should even pursue him

**quinntessent:** what the hell 

**quinntessent:** itri, don’t give up now

**quinntessent:** you’ve come so damn far already

**eetree:** but its been really long so far

**eetree:** i havent got any signs from him that he likes me

**yinyang:** Itri It’s Been A Month Since You Actually Started Talking To Him

**yinyang:** Asking Someone Out Takes A Long Time

**eetree:** so what do you want me to do

**indigo:** why are you even giving up

**indigo:** you have an opportunity to ask him to the dance

**eetree:** bc im afraid of getting rejected

**eetree:** im afraid that he wont be interested in me

**eetree:** and our friendship could get worse bc of it

**hollandaise:** but its just a dance

**hollandaise:** and if u guys go together u can see whether sushil is interested or not

**eetree:** but what if he thinks its weird

**eetree:** what if his parents dont approve of it

**hollandaise:** bruh its what he wants

**indigo:** and if his parents dont want it then you both can find a way

**yinyang:** Don’t Be Afraid

**eetree:** but its kinda difficult to not be afraid

**eetree:** im afraid many things could go wrong so i just want to stay in this comfort zone

**quinntessent:** you are going to have to leave your comfort zone if you want to date sushil though

**quinntessent:** i had to do it when i asked shui out

**quinntessent:** yk how i’m usually quiet and everything

**quinntessent:** i actually had to talk to shui about it, and that was quite a challenge to find the right words

**yinyang:** Yeah

**yinyang:** Relationships Are About Getting Out Of Your Comfort Zone For Your Significant Other

**yinyang:** Just As Long As You Know It Will Benefit Both Of You

**indigo:** and we all know youre afraid

**indigo:** but you cant avoid your fear 

**indigo:** you have to face it

**hollandaise:** and u have the ability to face ur fear

**hollandaise:** yk what happened

**hollandaise:** i was going to ft itri and annoy him 

**hollandaise:** but he said he was studying for a spanish test

**quinntessent:** itri studies now?

**yinyang:** Why Is That

**indigo:** is it because sushil inspired you to try more   
  


**eetree:** yeah omg

**eetree:** we had a convo abt school and he said i should try more so i could learn more abt myself

**eetree:** and so my grades could become better

**hollandaise:** you sound like a simp

**yinyang:** Holland You Have No Right To Say That

**hollandaise:** wait so that means

**hollandaise:** ur already leaving ur comfort zone for him

**quinntessent:** and becoming a better person in the process

**quinntessent:** oh my god

**quinntessent:** sushil is influencing you

**eetree:** wait a second

**eetree:** inigo how did you know about that

**indigo:** so renzo probably never told you this but uhh

**indigo:** we met at the mall and i was basically angels replacement for him

**indigo:** and while we were hanging out we happened to overhear your conversation 

**eetree:** damn

**eetree:** well at least it was you two instead of sage and minako

**eetree:** minako would be all 

**eetree: “** aww itri u have a crush !!”

**eetree:** on the other hand sage would be like

**eetree:** “ur a freaking mess how have you not said anything to him”

**yinyang:** Yeah That Sounds Pretty Accurate

**quinntessent:** sage is cool don’t do her dirty like that

**eetree:** you guys only like each other bc u both use tumblr and like making fun at me

**quinntessent:** exactly

**indigo:** but anyway

**indigo:** you cant give up now

**indigo:** if youre doing better because sushil inspired you to then i think its best if you got to know him a little more

**hollandaise:** yeah

**hollandaise:** honestly just get to know him more

**hollandaise:** and then ask him out

**eetree:** before or after midterms?

**quinntessent:** after midterms

**quinntessent:** focus on your grades for now

sutri gang

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Holland Jee  **(hollandaise)**

Inigo Niptanaktiak  **(indigo)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Quinn Thomas  **(quinntessent)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Yang Shui  **(yinyang)**

**hollandaise:** so apparently sushil is positively influencing itri

**minano:** omg !!

**renzo:** pics or it didnt happen

**quinntessent:** **_-Sent 3 Screenshots-_ **

**sages:** now this is a breakthrough

**sages:** this basically means that the two are meant for each other

**sages:** and this gc isnt some stupid shipping one

**hollandaise:** LMAO

**yinyang:** It Makes Me Happy

**yinyang:** We’ve Never Seen Itri Passionate In Anything Besides Art

**yinyang:** So This Is A Nice Change

**angel:** sushil is bringing out the best in itri.

**angel:** now we just have to see if itri will do the same in itri.

**sages:** what positive traits does itri have

**quinntessent:** he’s passionate about art

**indigo:** but sushil is equally passionate about botany

**hollandaise:** and thats the only thing at the top of our heads

**yinyang:** Yeah Basically

**quinntessent:** we’ll see how this folds out

**sages:** its been good so far

**sages:** lets not jinx it

**minano:** im pretty sure you did :(

**renzo:** minako stop typing thats part of the problem

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guyss !! i feel like this chapter was kinda bad LOL
> 
> anyway im looking at my older stories on wattpad and AGH I CANT READ THEM THEYRE SO BAD YET SO GOOD AKSDFJKF  
> (you will never find my wattpad acc btw)


	19. i was a simp once but i will never be one again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minano: ive always wondered,,, how did u find out u were pan ?
> 
> minano: when i first met u i honestly thought u were straight :/
> 
> eetree: omg me too
> 
> eetree: u seem like a straight person 
> 
> eetree: ur not like emo to the point of being lesbian so straight seemed like the only explanation
> 
> minano: and ur fits were on the verge of straight and bi so,,,

imagine being straight (minus sage)

Chae Minako  **(minano)**

Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)**

Itri Adams  **(eetree)**

Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)**

Sage Spencer  **(sages)**

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)**

**renzo:** fuck midterms

**minano:** well i guess we r all working with ppl who we dont know that well !

**sushi:** Really?

**sushi:** I thought you knew Itri pretty well because you guys both like the same gender.

**eetree:** nah we dont talk much

**eetree:** but im excited to get to know her

**eetree:** and angel

**angel:** group projects aren’t about getting to know each other, though. 

**angel:** if you guys want good grades, we have to work. 

**minano:** but we can get to know each other as we work :)

**angel:** i guess.

**renzo:** i honestly dont mind having sushil and sage as partners

**renzo:** but i HATE our prompt

**sages:** that was ur fault

**renzo:** no its bc our teacher hates me

**sushi:** Well, if you didn’t stretch, then we wouldn’t have gotten the prompt.

**renzo:** shut the fuck up

**renzo:** its bc the teacher likes me for some reason

**renzo:** even tho i literally bs the class LMAO

**sages:** its bc u speak spanish

**angel:** what’s your prompt again? 

**renzo:** angel dont even remind us

**sushi:** It’s the one where the waiter has to flirt with one of us. 

**eetree:** haha good luck with that

**renzo:** i hate the prompt tho

**renzo:** its going to be so awkward bc none of us know how to flirt and stuff

**minano:** oh i think sage has something to say abt that !

**sages:** omg minako that was in ms

**renzo:** lmao what

**eetree:** wait sage flirting??

**sages:** you thought i didnt?

**angel:** well, yeah.

**sushi:** It would make sense.

**angel:** you seem like the type who is a strong, independent woman who doesn’t need a man. 

**sages:** well bc i dont need a man

**sages:** but it wasnt always like that haha

**sages:** i was a simp once but i will never be one again 

**sages:** i feel bad for angel tho

**sages:** she has to deal with both itri and minako

**eetree:** sage stop bullying us omg

**angel:** it’s nothing i can’t handle, hopefully. 

**minano:** she will be fine with us !

**minano:** i have a brain cell :)

**renzo:** and minako has good grades, so why should we worry abt them

**renzo:** we need to worry about our prompt

**sushi:** Well, good luck guys. 

**angel:** good luck to you too.

New Group Chat!

Chae Minako  **(minano)** added Evangeline Kahananui  **(angel)** and Itri Adams  **(eetree)** to the chat. 

**minano:** hey everyone !

**angel:** hi. 

**eetree:** heyo

**minano:** so i decided to make this gc so we can plan our project out !

**angel:** that’s a good idea.

**eetree:** so whens our project due

**minano:** i think the week before midterms, right ?

**minano:** angel, can u check that for me ?

**angel:** sure.

**angel:** it’s due at the second week of january. 

**minano:** omg really ?

**minano:** thats so early !

**angel:** that’s why i think we should get this done before break ends. 

**eetree:** that sounds good

**minano:** ok so lets make a plan !

**minano:** so we have our due date already,,,

**minano:** do u guys want to work on the script during break ?   
  


**angel:** i mean, i wouldn’t mind, but i’ll leave the decision up to you guys. 

**eetree:** ehhh working during break isnt fun

**eetree:** so i think it would be great if we got the script done before break

**minano:** me neither :)

**minano:** i got kdramas to watch !

**eetree:** and i have art projects i need to finish

**angel:** okay, so that’s good for all of us. 

**angel:** but i better not see you guys on the doc at 2am.

**eetree:** gotcha

**eetree:** but i dont think u can have any guarantees

**minano:** we will try !

**eetree:** wait

**eetree:** dont we have to like

**eetree:** film it too

**minano:** omg yes !

**angel:** i think it would be best if we filmed it during break. 

**angel:** we would actually have time to meet up. 

**minano:** omg that will be so fun !

**minano:** u guys could come to my house and we could film it there :)

**eetree:** that sounds fun

**eetree:** and hey at least i see you guys

**angel:** that sounds doable for all of us.

**minano:** now that wasnt too hard !

**minano:** im so excited to work with u guys :)

**angel:** me too.

**eetree:** so what now

**angel:** we abandon the chat until i text you guys to help me with the doc.

**angel:** speaking of that, i probably have to make one now.

**minano:** sounds good !

**minano:** but i was thinking i would want to get to know u guys more :)

**eetree:** i mean sure

**eetree:** we all honestly should talk more haha

**angel:** but i thought you and minako would talk to each other because you both are gay, like sushil said. 

**minano:** we lead very different lives, angel !

**minano:** he watches anime, i watch kdramas :T

**eetree:** and we arent in the same grade so its harder for us to actually become closer

**minano:** yeah basically :/

**minano:** and no one knows u either angel !

**minano:** except probably renzo,,,

**eetree:** this can be a bonding experience for all of us haha

**angel:** how fun.

**minano:** wait angel !

**minano:** ive always wondered,,, how did u find out u were pan ?

**minano:** when i first met u i honestly thought u were straight :/

**eetree:** omg me too

**eetree:** u seem like a straight person 

**eetree:** ur not like emo to the point of being lesbian so straight seemed like the only explanation

**minano:** and ur fits were on the verge of straight and bi so,,,

**angel:** well, personality and outfits don’t play a part in defining my sexuality. 

**eetree:** and thats a good thing 

**minano:** so u shouldnt let that be a part of ur sexuality !

**angel:** i’ve been doing that for a while.

**minano:** have u come out to anyone abt it ?

**angel:** honestly, i don’t really see the need in coming out to anyone about it. 

**angel:** i’m pretty sure there are times i would need to, like when i date a girl and have to explain that. 

**angel:** but i’m pretty sure i would reveal my sexuality if you just asked. 

**eetree:** damn i wish i had that complacency 

**eetree:** i couldnt really hide it around my parents or i would feel bad 

**minano:** im so jealous u actually have the courage to come out !

**minano:** im too scared to tell my mom bc im pretty sure she would disown me :(

**angel:** well, i don’t think you would need to worry about it now.

**minano:** ik that !

**minano:** ive been more worried abt studying for my tests than coming out to my mom,,,

**angel:** and with midterms coming, that should be the least of your problems.

**eetree:** midterms isnt that bad tbh

**eetree:** if u study u will be fine

**minano:** its the study part that worries me,,,

**angel:** i know, right?

**angel:** none of us know what enough studying for midterms is. 

**eetree:** i guess

**eetree:** i was really nervous for midterms my freshman year so yeah

**eetree:** my friends calmed me down

**minano:** aww we love that !

**angel:** i’m kinda jealous, to be honest.

**minano:** aw angel u have us !

**angel:** yeah, but itri is really close to his friends. 

**eetree:** it wasnt always like that

**eetree:** friendships need time to grow

**eetree:** and im excited for ours to grow as well

**angel:** me too.

New Group Chat!

Sushil Rahmani  **(sushi)** added Lorenzo Villanueva  **(renzo)** and Sage Spencer  **(sages)** to the chat. 

**sushi:** I thought we could use a group chat to plan this out. 

**sages:** sounds like a good idea

**sages:** honestly i wanna get this finished before january starts so we could spend the rest of the month studying for midterms

**sushi:** That’s a good plan for me. How about you, Renzo?

**renzo:** im cool with whatever u guys go with 

**sages:** alright

**sushi:** I suggest we finish the script before break, and we could record it over break. 

**renzo:** oh god we have to record it?

**sages:** renzo were u not listening to what the teacher was saying

**renzo:** ofc not

**renzo:** only abt the midterm part and the groups 

**sushi:** And you didn’t hear we had to record it?

**renzo:** uh maybe

**renzo:** i dont think my brain registered it until now

**sushi:** You guys don’t have a problem, right?

**renzo:** no not really

**renzo:** but at the same time i dont really wanna look at myself

**sages:** i can edit the video 

**sushi:** That’s good.

**sushi:** We now have an important question. 

**renzo:** and what is that

**sushi:** Who is going to play which part?

**renzo:** what parts are there

**sages:** so basically since there are three people in our group

**sages:** two of us are going to be the ppl at the restaurant and one of us is going to be the

**sages:** ew

**sages:** waiter

**sushi:** Honestly, you should be the waiter, Sage. It would make sense and I would rather play it safe. 

**sages:** fine with me

**sages:** so who is going to be the simp

**sages:** and the regular person

**renzo:** i will be the simp

**renzo:** dont want to get itri jealous

**renzo:** wait oops

**renzo:** wrong chat

**sages:** lmao what

**sages:** renzo what is with you sending messages to the wrong chat sometimes

**sushi:** Oh my god, Renzo. 

**sages:** damn i feel cheated

**sages:** i cant believe u guys wouldnt come to me for crush advice wtf

**renzo:** why would he tho

**renzo:** we didnt even know u simped for guys in middle school until now

**sushi:** You’re not even surprised?

**sages:** uh no?

**sages:** we all know bc its obvious

**sushi:** Oh.

**sushi:** If you guys can tell that I have a crush on him, can you tell that Itri feels the same way?

**sages:** ofc we can

**sages:** but i dont wanna tell u

**sushi:** Why?

**sages:** are u really sure u have a crush on him or is that what renzo said

**sushi:** I’m pretty sure I do. 

**sushi:** I’ve been trying to get to know him more, and he often occupies my thoughts.

**sages:** yeah sounds like it

**sages:** u should tell him tho

**sushi:** I don’t know.

**sages:** doesnt pining suck

**sushi:** Well, I haven’t really pined for Itri yet. 

**sages:** oh my god 

**sages:** yk what i should do

**sages:** im flirting with sushil instead

**renzo:** what

**renzo:** why

**sages:** idk i think it would catch itris attention

**sages:** yk make him jealous

**sushi:** But what if it doesn’t?

**sages:** we get a good grade

**sages:** easy as pie

**renzo:** but sage have you even flirted with a guy before

**sages:** uh yes

**sages:** ive dated some guys too

**sages:** and i picked up most of them through successful flirting

**sushi:** Oh my gosh.

**sushi:** You could help me with Itri.

**sages:** u want to date him?

**sushi:** Maybe?

**sushi:** I don’t know. 

**sushi:** I mean, it would be nice being in a relationship with him. 

**sages:** i will try to help u as best as i could

**sages:** but tbh i dont think u should trust someone with middle school experience

**renzo:** i agree

**renzo:** middle school couples are annoying as hell

**renzo:** always making out

**renzo:** posting abt each other on snap

**sages:** its a good thing i never did that

**sushi:** Honestly, middle schoolers are just stupid in general. 

**renzo:** i agree

**renzo:** i did sm dumb shit in middle school

**sages:** omg same

**sages:** like date guys

**sages:** i mean i still like guys now but they were so much worse in middle school 

**sushi:** I know. 

**sushi:** I can’t believe we went from discussing our project to talking about guys in middle school.

**sages:** lmao right

**sushi:** It’s a good thing middle school me thought the guys at my middle school were trash. 

**sushi:** I mean, I liked guys, but the ones at my school were really something else. 

**renzo:** so anyway

**renzo:** we are going to make itri jealous

**renzo:** by letting sage flirt with him

**renzo:** there are so many things that can go wrong with this plan

**renzo:** i love it lets go with it

**sushi:** Why do I love and hate this group at the same time?

**sages:** we are cool

**sages:** we dont have to deal with ppl who only like one gender

**sushi:** Don’t you only like one gender?

**sages:** yes but did i fucking stutter tho

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so school just started for me! i don't know if i'm going to change my update schedule but i'm pretty sure i'm going to post once every two weeks, or slower because i'm going to have to write a lot of actual text and those take really long to write. 
> 
> to anyone who started school, i hope you have a great year :)

**Author's Note:**

> discord: peachymoka#5867  
> pinterest: peachymoka


End file.
